Le silence sous tes mots
by Nott In Shape
Summary: Ayant depuis longtemps abandonné son rêve de devenir écrivain, Drago est journaliste dans un tabloïd. Cynique et désabusé, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir débarquer dans son bureau un des plus brillants écrivains du moment, Harry Potter. AU
1. Chapitre 1 - Electric Sheeps

**Résumé :** Ayant depuis longtemps abandonné son rêve de devenir écrivain, Drago est journaliste dans un tabloïd. Cynique et désabusé, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir débarquer dans son bureau un des plus brillants écrivains du moment, Harry Potter. AU

 **Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Le silence sous tes mots**

 **Chapitre 1 :** Electric Sheeps

If we are all in the gutter, it doesn't change who we are

'Cause some of us in the gutter are looking up at the stars

 _Goods guys,_ Mika

* * *

 **PRISE EN _FLAG_ !**

 _Je me donne actuellement à fond pour mon nouvel album._ Exclusif : Patil trouve l'inspiration musicale en écartant les jambes.

C'est puant la baise que Parvati Patil sort de la maison victorienne/chicos-sa-mère de notre branleur préféré d'acteur (un bien grand mot pour si peu de talent) Cormac MacLaggen ce matin à huit heure vingt-trois très précisément. Elle rejoint prestement sa _oh-so-stylish_ mini (voir photo ci-dessous), qui, ne nous le cachons pas, à le don de nous faire baver. Chers lecteurs, voici la vérité dans toute sa cruauté : nous, nous ne gagnons pas 10 000 livres en portant un tailleur Chanel donc nous n'avons pas cette MINI ROSE AVEC L'UNION JACK (#royaliste-ma-chèèère) DESSUS !

Loin de se consacrer à son nouvel album, _Love in a mist_ , à paraître prochainement, Parvati nous démontre donc que l'on peut changer de plan c... pardon, _boyfriend_ , toutes les deux semaines et s'en porter fabuleusement bien -un léger boitillement sur ses talons aiguilles de dix centimètres mis à part.

Dans sa récente interview au _World Today_ – dernier bastion contribuant à la sauvegarde de la dignité du monde britannique - Patil déclarait d'ailleurs qu'elle _ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épanouie…_

* * *

Je hais ma vie.

"Drago, tu as bientôt fini ta rubrique sur Patil ?

Les douze cadavres de mes gobelets de cafés s'accumulent sur mon minuscule bureau. J'ai déjà dépensé cinq livres soixante en boissons caféinées en tout genre. Comme tous les matins à 11h29, je suis au bord du suicide.

\- Presque, je grommelle.

Le mec en costard Hugo Boss qui pue l'amidon, chaussures italiennes tellement lustrées qu'il doit pouvoir se regarder dedans (le pied total !) et coupe de dandy londonien qui passe plus de temps à la manucure qu'à des expos d'art (mais qui fait croire à tout le monde que l'art contemporain c'est TOUTE SA VIE, d'ailleurs il a le passe à l'année au Guggenheim), c'est mon boss. Blaise Zabini dirige à la base une revue branchée que tous les hipsters et autres barbus à la recherche de tendance s'arrachent. Seulement, les affaires n'étaient pas si bonnes (le swag hispteurisé ne vend pas bien, quelle tragédie !) alors il a dû trouver un moyen de renflouer les caisses.

Il s'est longuement interrogé : de quoi le londonien moyen avait besoin pour se remonter le moral le soir après une longue et ennuyeuse journée de travail ? Visiblement pas d'articles sur les vertus de l'aubergine, ni sur les disquaires de Soho… Finalement, il a fini par se rendre à l'évidence : les romains avaient eu raison dès le départ. Les masses - entendez par là le commun des mortels, ces gens ni vegan ni collectionneurs de polaroids - ce qu'elles veulent, c'est du sang.

La solution c'est donc imposé à lui comme une évidence.

Le _gossip._

Et encore, c'est un peu trop élogieux pour ce qu'on fait ici. Le scandale, le crade, la honte et l'humiliation… Voilà de quoi nous vivons.

Vous croyiez vos secrets bien gardés ? Vous allez rapidement déchanter. Drogues, alcoolisme, infidélité, sex tape, violence… Quel que soit votre vice, nous nous chargerons de le dévoiler à toute l'Angleterre. Prenez garde, célébrités, l'opprobre vous guette !

Notre devise ? Tout se sait.

Bienvenue à _The Sunny Time_ , le tabloïd préféré des Londoniens.

11h30 : mon suicide est annoncé. Mon article n'est qu'à demi terminé, la machine à café a rendu l'âme et j'ai besoin d'un rail de coke.

"Envoyez vos articles ! gueule Goyle.

Tout doit être prêt pour être envoyé à l'impression à midi. Dès quatorze heures, les Londoniens pourront se régaler sur les dernières levrettes de Lee Jordan ou la rehab de Romilda Vane (whaaaat ? t'étais pas au courant ?).

L'inspiration me fuit. Voyons, voyons, réfléchis Drago, comment terminer un article calomnieux sur Parvati Patil, notre Kim Kardashian british ? C'est pourtant pas très compliqué, tu l'as fait des milliards de fois !

Option 1 : la sortie sobre en saluant le lectorat bien bas. _Sadiquement vôtre, DM_.

Option 2 : la sortie trash mais pas suffisamment pour que Zabini censure. _Néanmoins, une question, essentielle et primordiale, reste à être posée, et je regrette que mes confrères du World Today ne l'aient pas soulevée : Parvati Patil portait-elle une culotte lors du Gala d'hiver de la fondation Greengrass ? Les anglais veulent savoir !_

Option 3 : la sortie définitivement trop trash. Je laisse tomber.

Courage Drago ! Bientôt la délivrance de la pause du midi ! Je rêve déjà de mon double cheeseburger, à déguster de préférence dans la cafétéria devant la secrétaire de Zabini récemment convertie au veganisme.

Je tape frénétiquement sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour finir ma rubrique sur Patil. J'appuie sur envoyer sans même avoir relu mon article. Ah quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si un lecteur allait appeler le rédacteur, indigné, en se plaignant de l'orthographe déplorable de ses journalistes.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, journaliste au _Sunny Time_... Et je hais ma vie.

* * *

 _The_ _Electric sheep_ est un de ces bars minables de Londres où l'alcool suinte des murs. Au mur, des tableaux d'androïdes et de robots aux couleurs étranges. La première fois que je suis venu ici –trainé par Zabini, apparemment c'était LE bar _trendy_ et décalé- j'avoue que j'ai presque eu peur. Depuis, l'endroit est tombé dans l'oubli et les ivrognes ont remplacés les hispters. C'est donc le genre d'endroit parfaitement glauque où je peux noyer mon cynisme en toute tranquillité. Oublier un instant que j'ai définitivement raté ma vie en devenant un journaliste de tabloïd. Enfin presque...

"Drago, quelle bonne surprise !

Oh. _Bloody hell_.

Terrence Higgs, un ancien camarade de la fac. Toujours cet air de mec qui prend trop de LSD, mais avec sept ans de plus.

Je déteste croiser d'anciens camarades de fac. Ils se rendent rapidement compte que le Oh si grand et si vantard Drago Malefoy je-deviendrais-le-prochain-Oscar-Wilde est devenu un minable journaliste de gouttière ! Bref, l'occasion de me rappeler à nouveau à quel point je suis pathétique.

\- Terrence ! Quel plaisir ! je m'exclame avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

 _Bon, barre-toi maintenant. Laisse-moi pleurer sur mon misérable sort._

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens toi... ? me demande t-il en commandant un cocktail au bar, visiblement pas décidé à s'en aller. _Arghhh…_

La soirée s'annonce longue.

C'était sans compter le pouvoir fédérateur de l'alcool. Trois _long island_ plus tard (mon salaire du jour a probablement dû y passer), nous sommes redevenus les deux étudiants d'autre fois.

\- Et là... là il m'a dit... attention parce qu'il m'a dit... "Te paye pas de ma tête, connard !"

Je ricane bêtement. Il est drôle Higgs, finalement. Soudain, prit par l'émotion, je tente de me souvenir à quoi il ressemblait à l'université. Je me rappelle vaguement d'un type qui écoutait _The killers_ en boucle dans sa petite voiture en fumant des joints.

\- Tu devineras jamais ce que je fais maintenant dans la vie ! s'exclame-t-il soudain.

Je l'observe avec mes yeux embués par l'alcool. Il a troqué ses t-shirts _Green Day_ d'autrefois pour un costard trois pièces de chez Armani.

\- Je suis contrôleur de gestion ! s'esclaffe t-il. Je hais ce boulot. Le midi avec les collègues on ne parle que de risque de l'actif économique, de structure financière et de valeur actuelle nette d'un investissement. Mais bon, ça me permet d'aller me faire dorer à Ibiza avec Susan tous les étés.

\- On finit tous un jour ou l'autre par jeter nos rêves à la poubelle.

\- Le cynisme ne te va pas, Drago.

\- La vie m'a fait comprendre que l'idéalisme non plus.

\- La vie est vraiment une salope. _Oh, why did I gave up so soooooon ?_

Il s'est mis à chanter dans un accès de mélancolie. Les clients du bar commencent à nous jeter des regards torves.

\- C'est bon, ça dégage, grommelle le barman en nous virant du bar.

Il balance Terrence sur le trottoir, qui trébuche et se ramasse par terre.

\- Enfoiré ! s'écrie Higgs.

J'ai envie de rire. Le ciel et la terre tournent, je suis au paradis des moutons électriques et j'ai une chanson idiote de Patil dans la tête. _If you want me to looooove you, just come and we will be an item, foreveeeeeeer, you and meeeeeeeeee !_

Dans ma vie, au fond, je n'avais que deux options : devenir un auteur à succès en balançant mes tripes sur le papier, ou déambuler dans les rues de Londres à quatre heures du mat' complètement bourré en chantant du Patil avec un ancien camarade de fac.

Higgs gesticule à présent pour attirer l'attention d'un taxi. D'un coup, j'ai froid.

 _Foreveeeeer… you and meeeeeee ! I will love you like no one else before, why do you feel so insecure ?_

Soudain, le monde bascule et je me retrouve la tête dans le caniveau. _Your righful place_ , dirait cette connasse d'Hermione Granger, rédactrice en chef du oh-so-respectable _World Today_.

Un type aux yeux verts me relève, et commence à s'agiter autour de moi pour me demander si tout va bien. J'ai le tournis. Dans un sursaut de conscience, je me fais la réflexion qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais, avant de déverser mon estomac sur la chaussé.

Black out.

* * *

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai fini là, à ce poste minable au _Sunny Times_ , au lieu d'écrire des romans à m'en détruire la santé.

C'est simple. Après la fac, j'ai commencé à écrire comme un fou. Je me suis enfermé chez moi pendant des mois pour écrire. Jamais je n'avais travaillé avec tant d'ardeur et passion. Puis j'ai envoyé mes manuscrits à toutes les maisons d'édition d'Angleterre mais aucune ne m'a jamais répondu. Les premières fois, je ne me suis pas découragé, mais plus le temps passait et moins j'y croyais. J'étais fauché, il me fallait un boulot. Alors j'ai accepté l'offre de Zabini qui avait lu un de mes manuscrits et avait trouvé que j'avais "un certain style". Tu parles.

Ca fait trois ans que je travaille au _Sunny Times_ , trois ans que j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration, plus de motivation. Parfois, j'essaie de me mettre devant mon ordinateur pour écrire à nouveau, pondre un de ses passages géniaux dont j'avais le secret à la fac, mais je n'y arrive plus. Ils ont écrasé mes rêves, les ont réduits en cendres.

Je ne suis plus qu'un minable journaliste bon à écrire des rubriques dans le pire tabloïd de la capitale.

Mes rêves envolés, je me retrouve prisonnier d'une vie sans passion et je noie mon chagrin dans le tabac et l'alcool.

* * *

J'ai tellement mal à la tête après ma cuite d'hier soir que j'ai l'impression que Patil et ses danseurs se sont ramenés dans mon cerveau pour y tourner son nouveau clip avec deux bimbos en trikini. L'arrivée au bureau ce matin a été compliquée.

« Bien dormi, Drago ? m'a fait Mandy, goguenarde, en me voyant débarquer avec les vêtements de la veille et les cheveux en désordre.

 _Comment faire une Walk of Shame sans même avoir pu baiser_ , par Drago Malefoy. Hier soir, Terrence a eu la présence d'esprit de me ramener ivre mort chez lui au lieu de me laisser agoniser dans le caniveau. Je me suis réveillé en catastrophe à 8h30 et je n'ai bien sûr pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi pour me préparer.

A onze heures, mon article délicieusement sadique sur les minis jupes de Su Li est prêt et j'ai envie d'aller me griller une clope. Malheureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Zabini pour débarquer dans mon bureau.

\- J'ai Harry Potter dans mon bureau. Il veut te voir.

 _What ?_

Imaginez juste un instant cette personne que vous admirez. Que vous admirez vraiment... Beaucoup. Genre... Vraiment beaucoup. Vous visualisez ?

Je ne ressens rien de tout ça pour Harry Potter. Non, en vérité, je le déteste. Pourquoi ? La réponse est pourtant simple.

Parce que Harry Potter est un auteur bien plus brillant que moi. Pire, ce type est un pur génie. Un écrivain hors pair, qui jongle avec les mots mieux que Patil avec ses paires de strings, un artiste du mot, un poète sans égal. Son dernier livre _Voyages aux portes de l'absence_ est un pur chef d'œuvre. Le genre de livre que vous ouvrez pour ne plus jamais le refermer, dont vous lisez parfois quarante fois la même page tellement elle est belle et que vous gardez bien au chaud dans votre table de nuit. Une espèce de cocaïne légale.

Bref, Harry Potter est un très, très bon écrivain. Je le hais, parce qu'il a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un orgasme à chacune des pages qu'il écrit.

Et, pour ça, je le hais encore plus.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Petite mort

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont apporté leur soutien ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 2 :** Petite mort

There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling

 _Crawling,_ Linkin Park

* * *

 _2 octobre 2010, Université de Serpentard_

Je suis assis à une des tables de la cafet de l'université en train de taper sur mon ordinateur, _Muse_ à fond dans les oreilles.

A certains moments, l'inspiration me vient d'un coup, alors il faut absolument que j'écrive avant de tout oublier. J'écris comme si ma vie en dépendait, et le texte se déroule avec une facilité déconcertante. Les mots s'accordent sans aucune difficulté. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que si je n'écrivais pas, ma vie n'aurait pas vraiment de sens. Ecrire, c'est comme un besoin. Non, plutôt un appel. Comme si une force mystique me l'ordonnait. Il n'y a rien de plus grisant pour moi que de créer, que de manier les mots pour leur donner du pouvoir, pour faire rêver, pour faire découvrir, ou simplement pour leur beauté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Drago ? susurre soudain une voix, proche de mon oreille.

Pris au dépourvu, je sursaute. Il n'y a vraiment que _cette personne_ pour me surprendre de cette façon. Sa présence est si... enivrante. Un peu comme l'écriture. Un peu plus, même. Son souffle, près de mon cou, me fait frissonner. Je tente tant bien que mal de rester impassible mais je commence déjà à avoir chaud.

\- J'écris.

Ma voix a légèrement tremblé, je le sais. Un doux rire s'échappe de sa bouche. Son souffle vient à nouveau chatouiller ma nuque. Je commence _vraiment_ à avoir trop chaud.

\- Aaaah… Tu écris… (Sa bouche vient se rapprocher à nouveau de mon oreille.) Tu n'as donc pas de temps à me consacrer ?

Son ton est devenu sensuel, tentateur. Je déglutis. Jamais personne avant ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. C'en est presque devenu une obsession. Je ne rêve que de son corps contre le mien, de ses soupirs et de ses confidences aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit… C'est un peu comme de la drogue, en pire.

Je suis tellement perturbé que j'en ai même oublié mon roman.

\- Si, bien sûr, je murmure alors qu'une main baladeuse vient s'attarder sur mon entrejambe déjà bien réveillée.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je n'aime pas partager.

Touché. _Coulé._

* * *

 _6 avril 2017_

Connaissez-vous la deuxième force la plus malfaisante de Londres après son climat ?

Non, je ne parle pas des _One Direction_ (paix à leur âme), mais du métro aux heures de pointe.

Ne nous y trompons pas. Le métro est un formidable moyen de transport, en particulier pour les journalistes fauchés, comme moi, qui n'ont pas les moyens de payer autre chose pour se déplacer et habitent dans des quartiers minables loin du centre de Londres. Mais aux heures de pointes, il devient un endroit pire que l'enfer : ces corps qui se collent les uns aux autres, ces odeurs de sueur et ces vitres qui se teintent de buée… J'en frissonne d'horreur.

Et quelle terrible loi que celle des transports en commun !

Article 1 : _Dans les transports, c'est chacun pour soi._ Vieux, handicapés, femmes enceintes, enfants… Pas de place pour la compassion. Sinon tu es mort.

Article 2 : _Tout y est permis._ Tacles, attaques vicieuses, coups de coudes circulaires, vagues souvenirs de mes cours de judo en sixième… Tout est bon pour imposer sa présence dans cet environnement hostile.

Article 3 : _Quand tu crois qu'il n'y a plus de place, il y en a encore_. Pensée émue à ces gens qui vous poussent à chaque station pour monter alors que la rame est totalement bondée. J'ai _déjà_ le coude de mon voisin enfoncé dans les côtes et la valise de ma voisine dans les jambes, merci bien.

Bref, un bonheur constamment renouvelé.

Après une attente d'un quart d'heure pour incident sur les voies et dix stations passées à moitié pressé contre une vitre, le visage stratégiquement placé sous les aisselles d'un type qui n'a visiblement pas pris de douche depuis trois jours, je sors enfin à _Tottenham Court Road_.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à sprinter jusqu'à l'étude de maître Rogue. J'ai très exactement vingt-quatre minutes de retard. Potter va me tuer.

Severus Rogue a vraiment la tête de ces types qui se branlent sur leurs livres de droit – ou le montant leurs honoraires, au choix. Jamais vu un teint aussi cireux et des cheveux aussi gras. On dirait qu'il a mis sa tête dans une friteuse avant de venir. Assis bien droit à son bureau, il me dévisage avec un air pincé digne d'Elizabeth II.

« Monsieur Malefoy… Nous avons failli attendre, m'accueille-il sur un ton narquois.

Je sens que je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps, _cheveux gras._ Assis dans un fauteuil face à lui, Potter se contente de me fusiller du regard. _Ça commence bien…_

\- Bien, enchaîne le notaire, nous sommes ici pour l'ouverture du testament de monsieur Sirius Orion Black, décédé le 3 avril 2017. Conformément aux souhaits du défunt, cette ouverture se fait en présence des deux héritiers désignés par Monsieur Black, à savoir Messieurs Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malefoy.

 _C'est maintenant que les ennuis commencent..._

* * *

 _La veille_

\- J'ai Harry Potter dans mon bureau. Il veut te voir.

Je reste figé quelques instants avant de me lever précipitamment pour suivre mon patron. Une fois le choc passé, je commence à me rendre compte de la situation. _Mon Dieu, c'est Harry Potter, bordel !_

J'entre dans le bureau de Zabini en tremblant presque d'anticipation.

Comme tout bon magnat de la presse qui se respecte, Zabini a un bureau ridiculement grand (au moins dix fois la taille du trou à rats qui me sert de bureau) avec une vue imprenable sur le centre de Londres. De la verdure et des œuvres d'arts modernes hors de prix viennent compléter le tableau.

Assis dans un fauteuil, me tournant le dos, se trouve un grand brun à la coupe de cheveux… remarquable (entendez par là une masse indisciplinée qui a du faire pleurer bien des coiffeurs). Harry _Fucking_ Potter.

Il se retourne et deux yeux d'un vert saisissant me transpercent.

C'est bien lui. Harry Potter, l'écrivain le plus tendance du moment. Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui peut bien me vouloir ?

"Harry, commence Zabini avec son plus beau sourire hypocrite, voici Drago Malefoy, notre rédacteur de la rubrique Célébrités.

\- Merci Blaise, répond Potter en se levant.

Il a les mains dans les poches de son jean et l'air parfaitement à l'aise, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre bureau. Ce type respire la confiance en lui. Je crois même discerner une pointe d'arrogance dans son attitude.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy, ajoute-il en me tendant la main.

J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu. Il rendait mieux sur les photos ou à la télé. Il porte un simple jean et un t-shirt avec un signe étrange représentant un cercle dans un triangle, traversés en leur centre par une ligne. _The Deathly Hallows_ est écrit juste en dessous. C'est un groupe de rock tendance du moment, j'ai d'ailleurs écrit une rubrique calomnieuse à leur sujet il y a quelques semaines de cela. Une sombre histoire de partouzes dans un bar LGBT. Il est aussi plus petit que je ne me l'imaginais : il me dépasse à peine d'un centimètre.

\- De même, je réponds en serrant la main tendue.

Je sens une tension au moment de la poignée de main. La main de Potter se crispe imperceptiblement sur la mienne.

\- Pourrais-je m'entretenir en privé avec Monsieur Malefoy ? demande brusquement Potter à Zabini. Ça ne sera pas long.

Mon boss acquiesce sans broncher et sort du bureau. Respect. Il faut vraiment être Harry Potter pour dégager LE grand Blaise Zabini comme ça.

J'avoue que je suis nerveux. Pourquoi Harry Potter se déplacerait-il en personne pour parler à un petit journaliste comme moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Soudain, je suis pris d'un espoir fou : a-t-il, par hasard, lu une de mes chroniques ? Les a-t-il trouvées si savoureuses qu'il a voulu en rencontrer l'auteur ? Va-t-il me dire qu'il me soutiendra dans l'écriture d'un premier livre ? Je vois déjà les journaux titrant sur la perle rare dénichée par Harry Potter. _Un journaliste rédacteur au Sunny Times devenu le nouvel auteur en vogue !_

Mais non, c'est ridicule. _Tais-toi, Drago !_ Évidemment qu'il ne vient pas pour ça. Personne n'a voulu de ce que tu écrivais jusque-là. Ça ne risque pas de changer. Et puis, pourquoi Harry Potter se fatiguerait-il à lire la presse people ?

Soudain, je sors de mes rêveries pour me rendre compte que Potter me fixe depuis quelques instants. Je crois qu'il vient de me poser une question.

\- P... pardon ? je bégaye.

\- Connaissiez-vous Sirius Black ? répète Potter avec un air passablement agacé.

J'ai presque l'impression qu'il est énervé contre moi.

Sirius Black ? Le nom me dit quelque chose, bien sûr, mais le prénom ? Jamais entendu parler de cet homme.

\- Ma mère est une Black, je réponds. Il doit probablement s'agir d'un de ses cousins, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Pourquoi cette question, Monsieur Potter ?

Potter pousse un long soupir avant de commencer à expliquer, le visage fermé.

\- Voyez-vous, il se trouve que Sirius Black, qui est en effet un des cousins de votre mère, est mort avant-hier. Un cancer foudroyant, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. Il s'agissait aussi de mon parrain.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, je réponds par automatisme.

Potter me jette un regard noir avant de poursuivre.

\- Mes parents étant morts, c'est Sirius qui m'a pratiquement élevé. Il me considérait comme son fils. De plus, je ne lui avais jamais connu aucune famille. Je n'ai donc pas été particulièrement surpris d'être désigné comme son héritier.

Il marque une pause, pensif.

\- Seulement, il se trouve que j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas le seul héritier désigné.

Rectification : il n'est pas énervé contre moi. Il me déteste carrément. Je connais ce regard-là. Il a envie de m'arracher la tête, de me découper en morceaux avant de me livrer à des tigres en furie. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

\- Vous êtes aussi marqué sur le testament Monsieur Malefoy, ajoute-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

 _Evidemment._

* * *

 _6 avril 2017_

Le spectacle auquel j'assiste en rentrant dans mon appartement est celui de mon colocataire, Théodore Nott, assis dans le canapé, en train de fumer sa clope post-baise sur _Hotel California_. Il porte son éternel peignoir marron avec écrit _Chaos is a ladder_ dessus.

"J'ai racheté du PQ, m'annonce-t-il lorsque j'entre dans le salon.

Je marmonne un vague "merci" avant d'aller m'affaler à côté de lui.

\- Dure journée ? fait-il en me tendant une clope.

\- T'imagines même pas.

Il acquiesce en silence. La fumée sort doucement de sa bouche en formant de délicates volutes. Nous restons silencieux un long moment. Théo est un type comme ça, il ne vous pousse jamais à parler. Il ne dit rien, mais il sera toujours prêt à vous écouter si vous en avez besoin.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et une fille blonde en sort. Bien évidemment, elle est ultra bonne. Théo a une réputation à tenir.

\- Bon Théo, je vais y aller, fait-elle en lui claquant la bise.

\- A la prochaine, répond t-il sans grande conviction.

La porte claque derrière elle.

\- Enfoiré, je lâche.

Il rigole doucement.

Objectivement, Théo n'est pas un canon. C'est un grand brun, maigre et dégingandé. Certes, il a des yeux verts saisissants, mais il a un peu un air de lapin avec ses grandes dents. Ajoutez à cela qu'il est totalement fauché, alcoolique et infidèle. Pas franchement le grand fantasme féminin. Comment un type comme lui se tape les plus belles filles de Londres reste un mystère. Déjà à la fac, il intriguait tout le monde.

 _Je ne les traite pas comme les autres mecs_ , avait-il expliqué un jour à Marcus Flint, un de nos camarades de fac qui détestait Théo pour lui avoir volé nombre de ses _targets_. _Je les écoute et je les comprends_.

 _Ouais, tu veux pas nous dire comment tu les baises, quoi,_ avait rétorqué Marcus, dégoûté que ses heures passées à la salle pour sculpter un corps de rêve n'aient pas permis d'augmenter son succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Néanmoins, mis à part son penchant trop prononcé pour le sexe, Théodore est le meilleur colocataire du monde.

\- Je ne me plains pas. Alors ce rendez-vous chez le notaire ?

\- M'en parle pas.

\- Il avait du fric, au moins, ce Sirius Black ?

\- Un paquet de thunes, t'imagines même pas. Mais Potter hérite de tout l'argent.

\- Alors de quoi tu hérites, toi ?

Je soupire et allume ma clope.

\- C'est une histoire de fous.

\- Pire que mon propre héritage ?

\- Peut-être pas.

Nous rions un instant en nous remémorant les clauses testamentaires impossibles que le père de Théo avait ajouté à la fin de sa vie lorsqu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête, et qui avaient rendu Théo fou pendant des mois.

\- Figure-toi qu'il y a une tradition dans la famille Black, je poursuis. Enfin, une sorte de clause qui impose que la maison familiale des Black soit toujours transmise à l'héritier mâle le plus proche.

\- Et il s'agit de toi, fit Théodore.

\- Exact. Seulement, Black a réussi à contourner partiellement l'obligation pour pouvoir la transmettre à son filleul adoré. Il nous l'a transmise à tous les deux.

\- Potter tient tant que ça à cette maison ? m'interroge Théo, piqué par la curiosité.

\- Tu n'imagines pas, il était furieux de découvrir qu'il n'en était pas le seul héritier, je soupire. Il disait même qu'il était prêt à me racheter ma part.

\- Seulement… ?

\- Quoi _seulement_ ? je demande.

\- Tu n'aurais pas refusé l'argent, je me trompe ? Tu est totalement fauché. Donc quelque chose a dû vous en empêcher.

\- Ouais. Je n'ai pas le droit de vendre ma part. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Il y a aussi une clause qui impose que j'y vive pendant au moins un an.

 _Un an à vivre dans la même maison qu'Harry Potter. Ça promet._


	3. Chapitre 3 - God Saves the Queen

**Chapitre 3 :** God saves the Queen

I'm sitting here in a boring room, it's just another rainy  
Sunday afternoon. I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do.  
I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you,  
But nothing ever happens - and I wonder.

 _Lemon Tree,_ Fool's Garden

* * *

Théo reste un instant silencieux, surpris par ma déclaration. Il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier, pensif.

"Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... Comment peux-tu légalement être forcé de vivre un an dans la maison de la famille Black ? m'interroge-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une obligation à proprement parler, je réponds. Je peux toujours ne pas le faire. Mais disons que j'y suis pas mal incité. Il se trouve que si on ne le fait pas, nous perdons tous les deux la maison, Black l'a spécifié dans son testament.

Je vois mon ami froncer les sourcils.

\- Et il n'a pas laissé d'explications ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Par commencer, il avait plus intérêt à te laisser la possibilité de vendre ta part. Avec un peu de chance, tu aurais accepté la proposition de Potter et il aurait été propriétaire de toute la maison, remarque Théo.

\- Il ne pouvait pas le faire, je pense : Rogue l'a dit, la maison doit rester dans les mains d'un Black. Il avait le devoir de me désigner comme héritier et s'assurer que je ne me débarrassais pas de la maison.

\- Mais pourquoi t'obliger à y résider pendant un an ? demande Théo.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Ça c'est une excellente question. Même le notaire n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre les motivations de Black.

\- Potter aussi y est soumis ? demande Théo.

\- Oui, ça aussi c'est étrange, je remarque. Et il perd aussi la maison si nous n'y vivons pas pendant un an.

\- Si la condition n'avait reposé que sur toi, c'aurait pu être un moyen de te faire perdre ta part, réfléchit Théo. Mais puisque vous y êtes contraints tous les deux, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens.

Je soupire et tire une nouvelle taffe.

\- C'est une histoire de fous, je te l'avais dit.

\- Tu vas le faire ? demande Théo. Déménager, je veux dire.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je réponds avec résignation. Ma mère ne me pardonnerait jamais de laisser passer un héritage pareil... Et Potter serait furieux de perdre la maison.

J'écrase à mon tour ma cigarette, ramasse le cendrier et me lève pour aller jeter les cendres dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Je ne sais même pas vraiment quoi penser de cette situation. D'un côté, je sais que la demeure des Black sera sans aucun doute une grande et confortable maison dans un quartier fréquentable de Londres – ce qui me changera de cet appart minuscule en plein _East End_.

De l'autre, je sais très bien que la cohabitation avec Potter va être compliquée. Ce type est peut être brillant, mais il est surtout arrogant, froid et méprisant. Ajoutez à cela qu'il me déteste déjà, parce qu'il me voit comme une sorte d'usurpateur.

Pas besoin non plus d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que nos deux personnalités ne vont pas du tout s'accorder. La cohabitation ne se passera pas comme avec Théo. Il faut savoir supporter mon bordel permanent, mes fringues qui traînent partout, l'odeur de tabac et ma notion toute relative de l'hygiène. Je ne suis pas certain non plus que Potter soit le genre à me coucher après une bonne cuite. Il m'a plutôt l'air d'être le genre à me laisser dormir sur le paillasson, dans mon vomi, et à me jeter un regard de dégoût le lendemain matin de bonne heure, sa tasse de café à la main, prêt à écrire un nouveau roman génial. Bref, de toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix.

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, une bouteille de _Poliakov_ et deux verres trônent sur la table basse. Théo s'est allumé une nouvelle clope. Pour un peu, je serai ému.

\- T'es vraiment un pote, Théo, je m'exclame en m'affalant dans le canapé.

* * *

Malgré mes origines, je sais très peu de choses sur la famille Black. Ma mère n'a jamais beaucoup évoqué sa famille. Comme s'il y avait un secret, quelque chose à cacher. La seule personne que je connaisse du côté de ma mère est ma tante, Bella. Mes grands-parents sont morts avant ma naissance.

Bien que n'ayant jamais été nobles, les Black font partis de ces grandes familles anglaises, très influentes, surtout très fortunées. Un de mes ancêtres fut conseiller de la reine Victoria, un autre s'illustra lors de la première guerre mondiale.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait de nombreuses tensions au sein de la famille. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Ma mère se garde bien de me le dire. Mais je l'ai déjà surprise lorsqu'elle en parlait avec mon père ou avec tante Bella, quand celle-ci avait encore à peu près toute sa tête. Aujourd'hui, elle est internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour de nombreux troubles psychiatriques allant de la schizophrénie à la paranoïa. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas un cas isolé dans la famille.

Je ne serais pas surpris de découvrir que la fortune Black provient aussi d'activités peu reluisantes. Ça expliquerait tous ces secrets qui semblent entourer la famille.

Jusque là, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à cet aspect de mon histoire. Ma mère n'en parlait pas et je ne posais pas de questions. Mais maintenant que je m'en retrouve héritier, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être piqué par la curiosité. Quels secrets entourent cette famille ? Vivre dans la demeure de la famille Black me permettra peut-être d'en apprendre un peu plus.

* * *

« Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? Théodore, on s'est rencontré à la soirée chez Hannah, fait mon coloc avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

La fille qui a ouvert la porte fronce les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir.

\- On peut entrer ? On a amené une bouteille, ajoute-t-il en montrant le rosé acheté à la va-vite chez l'épicier au coin de la rue.

Je tente un sourire. Il faut avoir l'air sympa si on veut avoir une chance de s'incruster dans cette soirée. C'est Théo qui a eu l'idée. _Et si on sortait ? J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée. C'est chez Tracey, une meuf que j'ai niqué. Elle est cool, elle nous laissera rentrer._ Les idées de Théo ont toujours l'air géniales après une bouteille de vodka.

Seulement, il semblerait que la fameuse Tracey n'ait pas été marquée par sa rencontre avec lui. Elle hésite, puis marmonne :

\- Ok, allez-y.

Triomphant, Théo lui tend la bouteille avant de me pousser dans l'appartement.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne t'as pas reconnu et qu'elle nous a laissé entrer uniquement parce qu'elle sympa, je remarque.

\- Pour l'instant, elle ne se souvient pas de moi, me souffle mon meilleur ami. Mais ça ne va pas durer, crois-moi.

\- Tu vas remettre le couvert avec une fille, toi ? je m'étonne. Pas ton genre.

Théo rigole doucement.

\- Ouais mais elle, elle est vraiment bonne.

\- Dis surtout que c'est la première fois qu'une meuf ne se souvient pas de toi.

\- Pas faux. Mais c'est très pratique. Aucune chance qu'elle se fasse des films parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je couche avec elle. Tu sais comment sont les meufs.

Dans le salon, les invités se déhanchent sur de la musique électro. Certains ont l'air dans une sorte de transe, et il y a une forte odeur de _marijuana._ Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'approcher de la table basse pour attraper un verre qu'une fille me saute dessus et commence à danser de façon lascive contre ma cuisse. Déstabilisé, je manque de me ramasser sur Théodore. Il me rattrape de justesse. Nous nous fixons tous les trois, puis nous éclatons de rire.

\- Moi c'est Astoria, se présente la fille, un peu gênée, une fois le fou rire passé.

Elle est mignonne, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux clairs.

\- Lui, c'est Drago, prends en soin. Il est un peu triste ce soir, explique Théodore avant de disparaître entre deux danseurs.

Quel lâcheur. Il a de la chance que j'ai trop d'alcool dans le sang pour lui en vouloir. Astoria est sympa, elle m'offre une cigarette pour se faire pardonner. Nous nous éclipsons sur le balcon pour discuter le temps de la clope. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Le courant passe étonnamment bien, c'est un peu comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. Au bout de dix minutes, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait déjà par cœur. Elle éclate de rire quand je lui explique que je suis journaliste _people_.

\- Ça doit être sympa de clasher les gens et d'être payé pour. Moi, je suis infirmière, c'est moins drôle comme boulot.

Nous nous resservons un verre puis nous retournons danser. A sa manière gauche d'attraper mon bras, je devine qu'elle est aussi torchée que moi. Nous commençons alors à nous déhancher n'importe comment. On doit certainement être ridicules. Certains invités nous jettent des regards méprisants. _Les cons_ , je marmonne. Astoria rit, révélant de charmantes fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Théodore est en train d'emballer Tracey.

\- Il ne perd pas de temps, ton pote, me fait remarquer Astoria.

\- Ah non, jamais. Certains accomplissent une BA par jour, lui faut qu'il baise.

J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma vue se brouille. La musique ralentit, et je sens le corps d'Astoria se rapprocher un peu plus du mien. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes avant-bras. Cette position me parait soudain très (trop ?) intime. Au milieu du brouillard, je sens ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. C'est doux, c'est chaud, et j'ai l'impression que…

 _Brrrr, brrrr, brrrr !_ Mon téléphone. Pris au dépourvu, je repousse doucement Astoria. Je commence à reprendre un peu conscience de la situation. Merde, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

\- Désolé, euh… J'ai un appel, je marmonne avant de me précipiter vers la salle de bain pour décrocher.

\- Malefoy à l'appareil, je fais, encore sonné.

Je titube avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- C'est Harry Potter.

 _Oh bordel._ Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'appelle maintenant, lui ?

\- Ah, oui, euuuuh… Haha ! Vous… vous allez bien ?

Reste concentré Drago, c'est important là. Tu n'as pas envie que ce type te déteste encore plus.

\- Très bien. Vous êtes sûr que _vous_ allez bien ?

\- Oui ! Oui, oui, oui bien sûr, aucun problème, tout va à merveille !

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu._ Ca y est, mon estomac s'est décidé à faire des siennes. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a deux grands types de buveurs: les comateux/énormes gueules de bois le lendemain (Théo, sans aucun doute possible, jamais vu ce mec vomir de ma vie) et les vomitos. Je fais hélas partie de cette deuxième catégorie.

Jevaisvomirjevaisvomirjevaisvomir !

\- Je vous appelais pour savoir s'il était possible que vous passiez à… à la maison ce week-end. Ça vous permettrait de voir à quoi elle ressemble. Et puis il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

\- …

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- …

\- Vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Euuuh oui, oui bien sûr aucun soucis, je marmonne, la tête au-dessus des toilettes. Je… je vous rappellerai, j'ajoute avant de raccrocher.

Bizarrement, c'est souvent au dessus d'une cuvette de toilettes qu'on se rend compte qu'on a totalement perdu le contrôle de sa vie.

* * *

 **THE SUNNY TIMES – 7 avril 2017**

 ** _L'art est difficile... la critique encore plus_**

Ce que Zacharias Smith a dit : _J'emmerde mes détracteurs_. SCOOP : Smith s'est acheté une paire de couilles.

Fatigué des incessantes critiques qu'il recevait de la part de, je cite, « _journalistes de merde_ », Smith s'est enfin décidé à prendre ses couilles à deux mains et répondre aux attaques. « _Je ne me laisserai pas faire par ces chroniqueurs mal baisés_ » a-t-il déclaré avec sa classe habituelle au micro de nos confères d'UK-TV. Cette remarque nous démontre une fois de plus l'étendue de l'ignorance de notre star de télé-réalité préférée.

Très cher Zacharias, ne voyez-vous pourtant pas la mission de service public que nous accomplissons, nous pitoyables journalistes de tabloïds ? Les Londoniens méritent la vérité ! Bien trop souvent, elle leur est dissimulée. Les hommes politiques, le monde des affaires et les médias "de qualité" leurs mentent ! Et vous aussi, vous croyez que vous pouvez mentir en toute impunité et vous moquer d'eux.

Nous sommes là pour rétablir l'équilibre. Les célébrités mentent au public, nous nous chargeons de dévoiler ce qu'ils cachent au grand jour. Alors, certes, nous ne nous faisons pas que des amis au passage, mais qu'importe ? Nous accomplissons mon devoir. Pour notre pays. _God saves the Queen !_

Voilà la vérité. La vérité, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un minable artiste raté qui crache sur tout monde. Alors à mon tour je crache sur vous sans aucune honte. En plus, ça me fait carrément bander.

Continuez donc de rager, mon cher Smith, car nous ne nous arrêterons pas. Pire, plus vous continuerez, et plus nous nous assurerons de vous descendre plus bas que terre.

J'en arrive au sujet qui vous intéresse tous, chers lecteurs. Mais pourquoi diable bébé Smith a-t-il fait une si grosse colère ? Quel sordide secret essayait-il de dissimuler ? Comme d'habitude, tout tourne autour du trio infernal : sexe, argent, drogue. Smith est parvenu à cumuler les trois. La star de _Love Island_ a en effet été surprise avec deux prostituées et cinq cent grammes de coke, mercredi soir dernier. Pas sûr qu'il s'en relève, après le scandale des violences envers sa petite amie l'année dernière.

Voilà donc _qui_ est vraiment Zacharias Smith. Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, désirez-vous vraiment continuer à voir le genre de voyou qu'est Smith sur vos écrans ? C'est à vous d'en décider.

Votre fidèle serviteur, Drago Malefoy.


	4. Chapitre 4 - 12, square Grimmaurd

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Avertissement :** Pour les plus jeunes, je précise que la vie dissolue de Drago n'est en rien un exemple… Soyez plutôt jus detox, menu vegan et yoga. Ça vaut mieux.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Merci aux reviewers, avoir votre avis et votre retour est toujours intéressant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** 12, square Grimmaurd

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me, and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

Green Day, _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

* * *

 _Samedi 8 avril 2017_

J'adore les samedis matin. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire une telle quiétude. Je crois que je pourrais rester dans mon lit à colmater indéfiniment. Pas de réveil infernal, pas de slalom dans les couloirs du métro, pas d'article injurieux, pas de Zabini, pas de panne de machine à café… Juste le silence et le calme. Ah, qu'il est agréable de n'avoir rien à faire, de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée sans être dérang…

« Hum… Dégage, Mornille ! je soupire dans mon demi-sommeil en sentant un léger poids sur mon matelas.

Cette touffe de poils n'a qu'à aller trouver Théo pour avoir ses croquettes. Je ne bougerais pas. Seule la faim finira par me tirer de ce lit.

Et elle a le toupet de venir me frotter le bras ! Ce chat n'apprendra jamais.

\- Mornille, casse-toi !

Un rire me répond.

\- C'est pas Mornille. Elle a mangé toute à l'heure et puis je l'ai laissé sortir. T'as l'air de bonne humeur toi dis donc.

Il y a vraiment des jours où je le déteste. Je me redresse d'un coup, furieux.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'adore qu'on me réveille le _samedi matin_ , Théo, je crache. Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi.

\- J'avais un truc important à faire, fait-il, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

\- Quoi ? Te trouver un boulot par exemple ? je demande narquoisement.

\- Ne sois pas si désagréable Drago, s'il-te-plait, soupire mon coloc. Et dire que je venais te réveiller pour te rendre service.

\- Me rendre service ? Depuis quand me réveiller le samedi matin - alors que je rêvais tranquillement de mon premier bouquin édité chez _Bloomsbury Publishing_ , quand même ! - est une _bonne idée_? je m'exclame.

\- Depuis que tu es sensé voir Harry Potter ce matin. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, non ?

Oh. _Ooooh._ Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil. Onze heures. _Onze heures ?_

\- Oh non… Merde, merde, merde, je suis déjà en retard là !

Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige directement vers la salle de bain, attrapant au passage un t-shirt qui traîne par terre.

\- « Merci Théo d'avoir pensé à me réveiller. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi franchement ? », mimique mon meilleur ami. Oh, Drago, ce n'est rien, voyons, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

\- Ferme-la ! je m'écrie.

Je m'habille en vitesse et sors en trombe de l'appartement. Je dévale les escaliers de l'immeuble, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Je lâche quelques jurons au passage. La voisine, une vieille avec un balaie dans le derrière qui nous a déjà plusieurs fois envoyé les flics pour tapage nocturne – McGonugall ou quelque chose comme ça - me fusille du regard.

« Faites attention où vous allez, jeune homme ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sortie de l'immeuble que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas noté l'adresse de la maison Black. Et merde.

\- Au fait Drago, me crie la voix de Théo trois étages plus haut, depuis la fenêtre du salon qui donne sur la rue. L'adresse c'est 12 Square Grimmaurd. Mais je suppose que tu l'avais notée.

Il se penche à la fenêtre, goguenard.

\- Evidemment, je m'écrie avec toute la mauvaise foi dont je suis capable, avant de piquer un sprint vers la station de métro.

* * *

C'est fou comme les paillassons reflètent la personnalité de leur propriétaire. Prenez ma mère, par exemple. Elle a acheté le paillasson le plus sobre et le plus luxueux que je connaisse pour l'entrée du manoir. Son utilité dépasse le simple essuyage de pieds. On vit un véritable orgasme tant ce paillasson est doux et malléable. Le paillasson de mon appartement, en revanche, fait vraiment peine à voir. Des morceaux ont été arrachés (merci Mornille…), il a quasiment perdu toutes ses couleurs et l'indication « Ceci n'est pas un paillasson » n'est quasiment plus lisible. Théo a d'ailleurs suggéré l'idée de le remplacer. Je lui ai répondu qu'il serait déjà sage qu'on paye notre loyer.

Celui de Potter, en revanche, est assez déconcertant. Il y est écrit _Home Sweet Home_ dans une jolie typographie. Le tout est entouré d'arabesques. Pas du tout le style de _Harry-je-fais-le-mec-blasé-Potter_.

Je ne vois qu'une explication possible : sa mère a dû l'acheter pour lui. Super, Potter est un fils à maman. J'ai hâte de découvrir la maison décorée par madame Potter. Ça risque d'être sympa, les petits portes serviettes dans la cuisine ou … Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il a dit qu'il était orphelin. Ça veut dire que… Encore pire : Potter a une copine. Pitié, tout mais pas ça. Tenir la chandelle ne me tente pas du tout. Espérons au moins qu'elle soit plus sympa que Potter.

Je sonne à la porte. De l'extérieur, le 12 square Grimmaurd est une maison de style géorgien comme on en voit un peu partout dans Londres, et surtout dans ce quartier d'Islington. C'est une haute maison de quatre étages, avec de grandes fenêtres à guillotine, construite avec ces petites briques rouges si typiques des îles britanniques. La peinture sur la porte et les montants des fenêtres est un peu écaillée. Face aux maisons se trouve une petite butte herbeuse sur laquelle de grands arbres ont été plantés. La rue est déserte et silencieuse, comme endormie. De ce décor se dégage une forme de froideur.

« Je ne vous attendais plus, soupire Potter en ouvrant la porte. Entrez, Malefoy.

Ce type n'a _vraiment_ aucune tenue. D'abord, il me donne du _Malefoy_. Ensuite, il est en jogging et t-shirt trop large, sa tasse de café à la main et ses lunettes sur le nez, comme le parfait connard d'écrivain qu'il est. Je parie que je l'ai interrompu alors qu'il écrivait un passage génial pour son prochain roman.

\- Bonjour _monsieur_ Potter. Ravi de vous revoir également, je réponds ironiquement.

Potter me jette un regard torve, reprend une gorgée de café avant dans me guider dans le vestibule.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance pour le bazar, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger, fait-il. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Café ? Thé ?

\- Un thé, volontiers.

Potter me guide jusqu'à la cuisine, au sous-sol. La maison des Black est exactement comme je l'imaginais : sombre et froide. Des tapisseries et de vieux tableaux couvrent les murs. Les meubles paraissent dater d'un autre temps. C'est presque aussi sinistre que le manoir Malefoy. J'insiste sur le _presque_. Rien n'est plus sinistre que le manoir Malefoy.

La cuisine est déjà un peu plus accueillante que le vestibule. Le mobilier est ancien mais Potter y a ajouté tout le confort moderne (cafetière, lave-vaisselle, réfrigérateur…) ainsi que quelques décorations qui se démarquent quelque peu du style de la maison. J'observe avec étonnement un tableau à la Andy Warhol représentant le visage de Potter dans des couleurs criardes. Une fois le thé prêt, Potter me guide jusqu'au salon, au premier étage de la maison.

Le spectacle qui m'y attend est pour le moins surprenant. De cette pièce se dégage une ambiance sinistre. Les plafonds sont hauts, et, malgré les deux grandes fenêtres, la pièce est sombre avec ses murs vert olive décorés de vieilles tapisseries. De lourds rideaux de velours vert encadrent les fenêtres.

Au milieu de ce décor lugubre, quelques détails insolites viennent briser la monotonie. Une pendule orange est accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée, un fauteuil jaune trône au milieu des vieux canapés sur lesquels des coussins aux couleurs flashy ont été disposés et une lampe à abat-jours rose a été placée au centre du salon. Je remarque aussi le gigantesque écran plat dernier cri à côté de la cheminée. La table de basse est couverte d'objets en tout genre qui s'entassent : dessous de verres sales, télécommandes de la télévision, manettes de console, paquets de chips…

\- J'ai essayé de rendre la maison un peu plus chaleureuse en y apportant ma touche personnelle, m'explique Potter, l'air un peu gêné. Je me suis dit que ça apporterait une peu d'originalité.

\- C'est réussi, je réponds, grinçant.

Tout s'explique. Potter n'a pas de copine. Non, c'est juste un célibataire avec un goût très douteux pour la décoration.

Potter s'est renfrogné. Il me désigne un canapé d'un geste sec et me tends mon thé.

\- Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ? je demande pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Depuis que j'ai terminé mes études. Je suis venu vivre ici avec Sirius. C'est l'endroit parfait pour écrire.

Il parait hésiter un instant.

\- Je… je suis écrivain, vous savez.

Sérieusement ? Tout le monde sait que tu es écrivain, Potter.

Est-ce une manière détournée d'afficher sa réussite ou bien croit-il sincèrement qu'il y a encore des gens en Angleterre qui ne connaissent pas le nom _Harry Potter_ ?

\- Je sais, je réponds sèchement.

\- Vous avez peut-être déjà lu un de mes livres ? ajoute-t-il en désignant la petite bibliothèque où trônent certains de ses ouvrages.

\- Il me semble, en effet.

 _Je me suis même branlé dessus tellement c'était bien._

Il se mordille la lèvre, trahissant à nouveau sa nervosité.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Je ne comprends rien à ce type. Un moment il est arrogant au possible, l'autre il se montre timide et hésitant. Presque vulnérable.

Est-ce que j'ai aimé tes livres ? Est-ce que je dois _vraiment_ répondre à cette question, Potter ?

Je n'ai pas aimé, j'ai adoré. Tu sais décrire les choses avec tant de sincérité et d'émotions, sans jamais trop en faire. Le ton est toujours juste et mesuré. Tes personnages sont travaillés et délicieusement réalistes dans leurs défauts et leurs souffrances. Ils savent nous toucher au plus profond de notre âme. Tu ne sais pas seulement écrire, tu sais transmettre. J'ai relu certains passages de tes livres mille fois pour pouvoir m'en imprégner. J'en connais certains par cœur. Tu sais manier les mots avec tant d'aisance que c'en est presque frustrant. Bref, tes livres sont tout simplement géniaux.

Ça, Potter, c'est ce que je devrais te dire si j'étais honnête. Malheureusement, je ne le suis pas.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter, mais je lis tellement de livres que je crains de ne plus m'en rappeler.

Potter a l'air un peu déçu. Je m'en veux presque de lui faire ça, mais il s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas de succès. Numéro un des ventes cet automne et nominé pour le _Booker Prize_ , rien que ça. Son ego peut se permettre de prendre un petit coup.

\- J'aime aussi beaucoup lire. J'ai une énorme bibliothèque au sous-sol, vous êtes libre de m'emprunter tous les livres que vous voulez, fait Potter, tentant de rester poli.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Bref, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça, enchaine-t-il. En fait, je voulais vous montrer un peu la maison et surtout discuter avec vous de certaines… modalités de notre colocation.

Je lui fais signe de la tête de continuer, tout en farfouillant dans ma poche pour trouver mes clopes.

\- En effet, j'aimerais que nous nous mettions d'accord sur certaines règles afin que notre cohabitation se passe dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Il ne s'agirait que de simples règles élémentaires de savoir-vivre comme par exemple… ne pas fumer dans les parties communes.

Je m'arrête, clope au bec et briquet brandit, prêt à être allumé. Oups.

\- Soit, j'acquiesce en rangeant l'arme du crime. Les parties communes ?

\- Oui, je me disais que la maison était suffisamment grande pour que nous ayons chacun un espace privé et que nous partagions les pièces telles que le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger.

\- Ça me parait être un bon arrangement, en effet.

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose : le sous-sol, le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage seront des parties communes. Le deuxième étage sera mon espace - j'y ai déjà ma chambre et mon bureau. Vous pourrez vivre au troisième, il y a trois chambres et une salle de bain. Au quatrième, il y a la chambre de Sirius, je préférerais qu'on n'y touche pas.

\- Je comprends.

Je prends une gorgée de thé pour me donner une contenance en l'absence de cigarette.

\- Pour ce qui est des règles de colocation, j'en ai noté quelques-unes, vous pourrez en rajouter si vous le désirez, fait Potter en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en sort un papier couvert d'une écriture brouillonne et me le tend.

 _Règle 1 – Ne pas fumer dans les parties communes._

 _Règle 2 – Drogues interdites._

 _Règle 3 – Garder le niveau sonore au minimum._

 _Règle 4 – Pas de bruit à partir de 22h._

 _Règle 5 – Soirées jusqu'à minuit éventuellement le samedi soir et avec autorisation du colocataire._

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

\- Je suis un peu psychorigide avec le bruit, reconnaît Potter. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de silence et de concentration pour pouvoir écrire.

Ce gars veut m'empêcher d'avoir une vie ou quoi ?

Il va falloir que je tente de m'en accommoder, mais clairement Potter ne me connait pas.

\- C'est en effet assez… drastique, je remarque.

Un nouveau silence gênant s'installe. Je sens que Potter se retient de répliquer. En même temps, il s'attendait à quoi, que je lui dise que j'adorais ses petites règles ?

\- Je peux ajouter une règle ? j'ajoute.

\- Bien sûr, fait Potter, surpris.

\- Plus jamais de sucre dans le thé, Monsieur Potter. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Beautiful lies

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Quel dommage.

De nouveau, merci à tous les lecteurs (et les lectrices) ! Les reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci à toi Oups (review anonyme), c'est vraiment le genre de review qui fait chaud au cœur et qui encourage à écrire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Beautiful lies

Maybe you should just fall  
And leave the world and lose it all  
And if that's what you need  
To finally see  
I'll be with you through it all

Bring on the pills, roll the dollar bill  
Medicating will never heal  
Relapse, rehab, repeat  
Always thinking about the me, me, me

 _Jenny,_ Nothing More

* * *

 _14 novembre 2010, Université de Serpentard_

Un lit simple dans une petite chambre d'étudiant. Et deux corps, serrés l'un contre l'autre, qui suivent la même cadence, un rythme que seuls les amants connaissent. L'amour a un langage : celui des caresses et des soupirs, de ces tempos indéfinissables qui unissent deux êtres.

"C'est bon... je soupire doucement, pris par le plaisir.

Je sens ses mains se refermer sur mes épaules, je sens son souffle s'accélérer. Le plaisir est fort, intense. Son corps se tend contre le mien.

\- Drago...

J'adore mon prénom sur sa langue, surtout lorsqu'il est ainsi soupiré, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Juste nous, nos amours et le silence. Je voudrais ne jamais sortir de cette bulle enchantée. Ne jamais quitter cette chambre, ne jamais voir ce moment se terminer.

Un dernier coup de rein et nous nous effondrons sur le matelas. Nous restons silencieux un instant, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Wouah, je fais.

\- Plus que wouah, tu me réponds. « Wouaaaaaah ! » C'est plus approprié.

Je ris doucement. Je me lève pour enfiler un caleçon puis j'attrape une clope et ouvre la fenêtre de la chambre. Je l'allume fébrilement et inhale la fumée avec délice.

\- À quoi tu penses ? me fais-tu.

\- À rien. À toi, peut-être, je murmure.

\- Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu penses encore à tes livres.

\- Si tu étais dans ma tête, tu saurais que ça ne fait pas une grande différence. Ce que je vis m'inspire pour écrire.

\- Le sexe, ça t'inspire ? tu demandes avec étonnement.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. C'est une source sans cesse renouvelée d'inspiration, je fais, mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

Je tire une taffe puis laisse doucement la fumée sortir de ma bouche.

\- Dans ce cas... ça te tente un second round ? Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'inspiration, fais-tu avec malice.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Je sens déjà l'inspiration hum… monter !

* * *

« Ça pèse une tonne ce truc ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as mis dedans ? s'exclame Théo en désignant le carton qu'il porte à bout de bras.

\- Juste mes bouquins ! je réponds en attrapant à mon tour un carton. Allez, courage, on a presque fini.

Nous rentrons dans la maison et montons les cartons. Théo ne peut s'empêcher de râler.

\- Quelle idée de s'installer au troisième étage aussi !

Nous rejoignons la petite chambre que j'ai décidé de transformer en bureau/bibliothèque/salle à tout faire.

\- Y'a combien de chambres à cet étage ? demande Théo.

\- Trois, plus une salle de bain. J'ai choisi la plus grande pour faire ma chambre.

\- Et la troisième ?

\- Bah... Je ne sais pas, ça sera une chambre d'amis ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Une _chambre d'amis_ ? Tu te mets à parler comme ta mère, Drago. Bientôt tu appelleras le salon la _pièce à vivre_.

Je prends un air faussement pensif.

\- Dommage, parce que j'imaginais que ça pourrait être assez utile. Genre quand un pote vient me voir - mon ancien coloc par exemple - parce que je lui manque trop...

\- Est-ce une façon détournée de me dire que je peux venir squatter quand je veux ? s'amuse Théo.

\- Pas le moins du monde, je réponds avec un petit sourire entendu.

Une fois tous les cartons montés, Théo s'autorise une pause pendant que je commence à ranger mes livres dans la petite bibliothèque en bois défraîchi que j'ai trouvé au sous-sol.

« Sacré collection, commente-t-il en examinant mon _David Copperfield._

Il y a là tous mes auteurs préférés, tous mes livres fétiches, accumulés au fur et à mesure des années. Avec émotion, je reconnais mon vieil exemplaire du _Portrait de Dorian Gray_. Il est corné et abîmé de partout tant je l'ai lu et relu. Des citations de l'auteur sont griffonnées un peu partout sur les pages blanches en début d'ouvrage et des post-it dépassent, indiquant mes passages préférés.

Ma collection de Shakespeare n'a pas meilleure mine. _Hamlet_ , _Othello_ , _Jules César_ , _Les marchands de Venise_ , _MacBeth_... Ces ouvrages ont traîné partout. Mon préféré, _Le Songe d'une Nuit D'été_ , est si abîmé que les pages se décollent.

Kipling, Dickens, Fitzgerald, Austen, Orwell, Steinbeck... Chacun de ces auteurs, de ces livres correspondent à des émotions, à des moments particuliers de ma vie. Certaines personnes associent leurs souvenirs à des sons, des odeurs, des couleurs. Moi, ce sont les livres. Ils sont le kaléidoscope de mon existence.

Je reconnais mon vieux _Sur la route_ de Kerouac. J'ai eu le malheur de lire ce livre pendant mon adolescence. Il m'avait donné des envies d'escapades et de grands espaces. J'ai fugué plusieurs fois à cette époque, au grand dam de ma mère. Je voulais moi aussi partir sans me retourner, être sans attache, sans but. Juste découvrir le monde et fumer des clopes au bord de la route.

\- Tiens, voilà ta collection de Conan Doyle, fait Théo en fouillant dans un autre carton. Tu te souviens que je les avais tous dévorés après que la série de la BBC soit sortie ? J'étais devenu complètement accro.

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien. Une des périodes d'abstinence sexuelles les plus longues de ta vie. Mes oreilles avaient beaucoup apprécié.

\- Sherlock vaut bien une baise.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Nous restons un instant silencieux. Je continue de ranger mes livres. _Le meilleur des mondes_ … _Robinson Crusoe_ … _Moby Dick_ … _Mrs Dalloway…_

 _Tes plus beaux mensonges,_ Harry Potter. Merde.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais des livres de Potter ? je marmonne à voix haute.

\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas qu'il les voit ? se moque Théo.

\- Évidemment que non. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que j'adore ses livres. C'est une question d'honneur.

Théo se contente de hausser les épaules. Je mets le livre de côté avec l'intention de le planquer. Hors de question que Potter tombe dessus par hasard.

\- Au fait, tu comptes te trouver un nouveau coloc ? je demande.

\- Ouais. En fait j'ai peut-être déjà quelqu'un. J'en ai parlé à Pansy par hasard l'autre jour et il se trouve qu'elle connaît un type qui cherche une coloc dans Londres. Je le rencontre dans la semaine, m'explique Théo.

\- Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner. Pansy connaît tout et tout le monde.

\- Pas faux. Et surtout elle sait tout sur tout le monde. Cette fille est une langue de pute de première.

\- Respecte un peu les langues de pute, veux-tu ? Je te rappelle que c'est mon métier.

Théo éclate de rire puis se lève.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Si tu veux je ramène sa camionnette à Cass', ça m'évitera de prendre le métro vu qu'il habite à dix minutes de l'appart.

\- Si tu veux. Remercie-le de ma part.

Je raccompagne Théo jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois la lourde porte refermée sur mon meilleur ami, je me retrouve pour la première fois seul dans cette nouvelle maison. Potter m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas là de l'après-midi.

L'occasion idéale pour m'adonner à mon activité préférée : matage intensif de _GoT_ dans le canapé avec Mornille et un pot de Nutella.

* * *

Bien entendu, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, Théo avait décidé sans me consulter d'organiser une pendaison de crémaillère.

« J'ai invité quelques personnes, ça sera un petit comité, précise-t-il en me tendant un sac de course remplis de bouteilles de bière, chips et sucreries en tout genre.

La définition d'un petit comité est un concept assez relatif pour Théo. A vingt heures, il y a déjà une trentaine de personnes dans le salon, en train de manger et boire dans un joyeux brouhaha.

 _\- Quelques personnes_? je fais.

\- J'ai peut être _légèrement_ sous-estimé le nombre d'invités… Je me disais que tout le monde n'allait pas venir.

Avec un soupir, je décide de lâcher l'affaire. Pas sûr que Potter va apprécier mais, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de respecter ses fichues règles à la lettre.

A ma grande surprise, Théo a invité aussi bien d'anciens camarades de fac que des collègues de bureau – dont Lavande Brown, la responsable de l'horoscope, que je le soupçonne de vouloir se taper. Je reconnais aussi Fred et Georges Weasley, deux jumeaux humoristes dont Théo a été "manager" (entre énormes guillemets) pendant un temps ainsi que Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, nos voisins de paliers avec qui nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus.

Bref, dans l'ensemble, que des gens que j'apprécie... Euh, en fait non.

 _Il n'a pas osé… ?_

Furieux, je me retourne vers Théo et m'exclame.

\- Que tu invites nos potes de fac, rien de plus normal, je fais en désignant un petit groupe de l'autre côté de la salle. Inviter mes collègues pourquoi pas non plus – je salue avec crispation Zabini et Mandy que Théo a invité pour _je ne sais quelle raison_. Même Tracey et Astoria ça ne me dérange pas. Mais _Rita Skeeter_ , sincèrement ? Tu dépasses les bornes.

\- Rita Skeeter ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici, je ne l'avais pas invité ! Je sais que tu la détestes.

\- Détester est trop faible à ce niveau-là. Elle est pire que tout, je te parie qu'elle est ici uniquement pour trouver des détails croustillants sur Potter. On ne la quitte pas des yeux, je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte de cette sall…

« Dragichou, félicitations pour ton déménagement !

Je suis malheureusement interrompu par une voix stridente. Je sursaute et je me retourne. Face à moi, campée sur des talons de dix centimètres, pantalon taille haute et crop top miniature mettant en valeur son percing au nombril, se tient Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy, c'est un peu comme les choux de Bruxelles. Quand vous êtes petits, vous les détestez. Votre mère doit vous forcer à en manger à coups de menaces de punitions plus terribles les unes que les autres. En grandissant, vous apprenez à les tolérer, voire, dans certaines situations, à les apprécier.

\- Alors, dis-moi tout, me fait-elle sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant légèrement. Ce Potter, il est comment ? Il est aussi beau en vrai qu'à la télé ?

Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Je sens que la soirée va être _très_ longue.

* * *

« Bref, Susan me fait encore la gueule pour ce soir-là, conclut Terrence, qui vient de raconter notre cuite d'il y a deux semaines.

Les convives éclatent de rire.

\- Susan Bones ? fait Marcus avec surprise. C'est ta femme ?

\- Ma compagne, nous ne sommes pas mariés, répond Terrence. Tu la connais ?

Je vois Marcus rougir à vue d'œil.

\- C'est la meuf qu'il niquait en première année de fac, me souffle Théo.

\- Euh… oui on… on a travaillé ensemble, bredouille Marcus.

\- Les vertus du travail, approuve Théo avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu connais ça, je crois, Théo ? enchaîne Cass' en désignant d'une manière peu discrète Lavande Brown de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rien de tel que les rencontres au bureau.

\- C'est _ma_ collègue, je te signale. Théo est comme qui dirait _en recherche d'emploi_ pour le moment, je proteste.

Théo fait la moue.

\- C'est vrai que je suis au chômage pour le moment. Mais je suis sur un gros coup, là ! Ça va cartonner, tu vas voir.

 _Comme à chaque fois, en fait._ Théo et ses plans foireux. Comment un type aussi brillant réussi à ne rien faire de sa vie –à part baiser toute la population féminine de Londres de moins de trente ans- me sidère. Bref, autant changer de sujet.

\- Et vous alors, des projets ? je demande aux jumeaux Weasley qui viennent de rejoindre le groupe.

\- Nous aussi nous sommes sur un gros coup… commence l'un des deux – Fred, je crois.

\- … on voudrait ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes ! termine Georges.

Fred et Georges Weasley sont quasiment indiscernables, tant physiquement que dans leurs personnalités. Mêmes cheveux roux vif et même humour corrosif. Pourtant, il existe une _très légère_ différence entre les deux frères. En effet, si Georges est un hétéro convaincu, Fred en revanche a une très nette préférence pour la gente masculine. J'ai été aux premières loges pour le constater.

Leur projet de boutique semble captiver l'auditoire. A grand renfort de blagues loufoques, ils nous narrent leurs incroyables aventures pour mener à bien l'ouverture du magasin. Fasciné par leur histoire, je ne remarque pas qu'une nouvelle personne est entrée dans le groupe.

\- Mais qui voilà, si ce n'est pas… commence Georges

\- … le petit Harry, termine Fred.

Potter se gratte la tête, gêné de la soudaine attention. Il est encore vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt trop grand, comme si ne pas avoir de style était un objectif qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

\- Fred, Georges, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, fait-il avec un petit sourire.

Visiblement, ils se connaissent.

\- Présente-le, me chuchote Théo en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

\- Tout le monde, voici Harry Potter, mon nouveau colocataire, je fais avec crispation.

Evidemment, tous les regards se tournent vers Saint Potter.

\- S…salut, bredouille-il, mal à l'aise.

Ils m'énervent à tous le regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits. Franchement, il n'a rien de si extraordinaire. Certes, c'est un écrivain de génie, mais là sincèrement, il ne paye pas de mine, avec ses cheveux pas coiffés et ses lacets mal faits.

Je le vois jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, embarrassé. Il n'aime pas l'attention. Etrange pour un type aussi arrogant.

\- J'ai adoré tous vos livres, minaude Pansy en le bouffant du regard.

\- Merci, marmonne Potter, qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

\- Un vrai délice, ajoute-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Potter, saviez-vous que…

Rectification : cette soirée va être _vraiment_ très longue.

* * *

 **Note :** Cass' = Cassius Warrington


	6. Chapitre 6 - Drago, la fouine

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi…

 **Note :** Coucou tout le monde ! Encore une fois merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Drago, la fouine

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)

 _I don't care_ , Fall Out Boy

* * *

La fête d'hier soir s'est déroulée sans aucun incident notoire.

Ça, c'est ce que j'aimerais bien vous dire. Evidemment, rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait prévu.

Rita a tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'éclipser pour aller fouiller la maison et plus particulièrement la chambre de Potter. Je l'ai d'ailleurs retrouvée en train d'essayer de craquer son ordinateur. Je suis finalement parvenu à la dissuader d'aller plus loin avec une menace de procès pour atteinte à la vie privée. Elle sait aussi bien que moi que les juges n'ont en général aucune pitié dans ce genre de situation. Elle est repartie dépitée en vociférant que je ne respectais pas le code d'honneur de la profession.

De leur côté, les jumeaux Weasley ont voulu tester leurs farces et attrapes sur les invités. Malheureusement, ce sont mon patron et sa secrétaire qui en ont fait les frais. Mandy s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux teints en bleu. Elle pleurait en repartant, et Zabini avait l'air _très légèrement_ agacé, ce qui est très, très mauvais signe quand on le connait un peu. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que lui ont fait les jumeaux, mais je sens que je vais me faire recevoir au bureau lundi.

Ils ont au moins eu la décence d'avoir l'air désolés. _On ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ton patron ! On croyait que c'était un autre de ces coincés de Serpentard,_ s'est défendu Georges.

 _L'un n'empêche pas l'autre,_ ai-je rétorqué. (Zabini _est_ un pur Serpentard après tout.)

Il faut savoir une chose sur les facs en Angleterre. Il existe d'autres universités prestigieuses qu'Oxford et Cambridge. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle font partie de celles-là. Elles forment d'ailleurs un groupe d'universités nommé Poudlard. Bien entendu, il existe des rivalités entre ces universités, particulièrement entre Serpentard (les plus beaux, les plus intelligents…) et Gryffondor (des débiles arrogants sans aucun intérêt). Fred et Georges sont évidemment d'anciens Gryffondors. Ils ont donc un profond mépris pour les Serpentards, d'où leur remarque désobligeante et déplacée.

Pansy a collé Potter toute la soirée. Je suppose qu'elle avait lu tous ses livres avant de venir parce qu'elle était intarissable sur le sujet. Étrange, je ne me rappelle pourtant pas l'avoir déjà vu avec un livre entre les mains de ma vie…

Potter jetait des regards autour de lui pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Mais personne ne s'interpose entre Pansy et sa proie. _Personne._

A la fin de la soirée, elle était furieuse parce qu'elle se rendait bien compte que sa stratégie n'avait servi à rien.

 _Il doit être gay, je ne vois que ça_ , a-t-elle fait. _Il n'a pas maté mes nichons une seule fois_.

 _Il est forcément totalement gay_ , a approuvé Marcus, qui ne comprend pas comment un mec hétéro saint d'esprit puisse _ne pas_ mater les seins d'une fille.

 _La politesse veut qu'on regarde une fille dans les yeux quand on lui parle, tu sais,_ a rétorqué Théo.

Bien sûr, le même Théo a décidé d'inaugurer ma chambre d'amis en galante compagnie. Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert que les murs de la maison étaient assez mal insonorisés et que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre la voix de Lavande Brown de ma vie.

Bref. Une _excellente_ soirée.

* * *

Ce matin, je me lève avec la ferme intention de pratiquer mon activité dominicale préférée, à savoir ne rien faire du tout. C'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire, croyiez-moi. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup m'affaler en pyjama dans le canapé avec un bouquin ou une bonne série. Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, je trouve Potter, aussi déchevelé que d'habitude, voire pire, avec seulement un bas de jogging. Il est assis, en train de boire un café tout en caressant Mornille, lovée sur ses genoux. Elle ronronne avec satisfaction comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Quelle prostituée, ce chat ! Des années de vie commune et elle me quitte pour le premier venu. Certes, il est plutôt bien foutu (ne serait-ce pas un _six pack_ que j'aperçois là ?) mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Elle le regrettera amèrement quand je me tromperai malencontreusement de marque de croquette.

Je salue néanmoins Potter de la manière la plus courtoise possible.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, me répond t-il avec son habituel air de crispé, comme si j'étais un dangereux serpent prêt à lui bondir dessus. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, sérieusement ?_

Je mets de l'eau à bouillir puis décide de mener un brin de conversation, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Vous connaissiez déjà les jumeaux Weasley, je me trompe ?

\- La famille Weasley a toujours été proche de Sirius, c'est un peu comme une famille d'adoption pour moi, explique t-il. Et vous, comment les avez-vous rencontré ?

\- Mon meilleur ami, Théo, a été leur agent artistique quelques temps. Ils passaient leur temps à squatter notre appartement. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis.

 _Ah, et j'ai couché avec Fred, aussi. Plusieurs fois. Et ça, même Georges ne le sait pas._

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont eu une carrière d'humoriste. Leur mère n'appréciait pas du tout, fait Potter avec un petit rire.

\- Maintenant ils veulent ouvrir leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont encore faire parler d'eux. Ils ont déjà commencé en testant leurs inventions sur mon patron et sa secrétaire d'ailleurs, je soupire en me remémorant la soirée d'hier.

Je verse l'eau bouillante dans la bouilloire et fais infuser le sachet de thé ( _Earl Grey_ de chez _Whittard_ , je ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là).

\- Pas sûr que ça ait beaucoup fait rire Blaise, s'amuse Potter.

\- Pas du tout. Entre nous, il a un sens de l'humour très limité.

\- J'ai pu le constater quand je me suis légèrement moqué de sa ligne éditoriale un jour… soupire Potter.

\- Il est très sensible sur le sujet, en effet, je fais en riant. Ne vous avisez pas de critiquer les _nouvelles tendances_ , vous auriez de graves problèmes.

\- Oui, je l'ai vite compris. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous moquer. Vous êtes forcément un peu dans le délire aussi, j'imagine, rigole Potter. Vous êtes un de ses journalistes après tout…

Il connaît bien le personnage de Zabini. Mais visiblement il n'a jamais ouvert un _Sunny Times_ de sa vie. Pas impossible dans la mesure où c'est un journal relativement récent et lu essentiellement par les classes populaires. J'imagine qu'un écrivain de l'envergure de Potter n'a pas d'intérêts particuliers pour la presse people.

\- Savez-vous quel type de journal est le _Sunny Times_ monsieur Potter ? je demande, un peu gêné cependant qu'on arrive à cette conversation.

\- J'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais lu… fait Potter en ayant le bon goût d'avoir l'air penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous imaginez. En fait, Zabini se fait du biff principalement grâce à la presse à scandale. Vous, vous connaissez _Veggie Today, New Trends_ et _She and He_ , ses magazines trendy… Mais, et il n'en est pas fier, ce qui vend le mieux, c'est _The Sunny Times_. Un tabloïd.

\- Je… je l'ignorais.

Et voilà, maintenant Potter sait que je suis journaliste dans la presse à scandale, et pas un type qui écrit sur les vertus du quinoa – ce qui est _toujours mieux_ que de faire des commentaires sur les strings de Parvati Patil, tout le monde en conviendra. J'imagine que j'ai dû faire une sacré chute dans son estime.

\- Vous ne loupez pas grand-chose, monsieur Potter. Si vous saviez comment nos articles sont écrits de toute façon… La moitié de ce qu'on raconte est totalement faux, basé sur des suppositions ou des rumeurs. Ah, et bien sûr personne ne relit ses articles.

\- Sérieusement ? fait Potter, scandalisé. Mais, et les lecteurs ?

\- La population anglaise est illettrée de toute façon ! En tout cas, celle qui lit le _Sunny Times_ l'est. Et puis, c'est une question de morale, Monsieur Potter : si je relisais mes articles, je me rendrais compte qu'ils sont horribles et mesquins, et je n'aurais pas le courage de les publier.

\- Quelle horreur… Et vous aimez ce métier ? demande Potter, éberlué.

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'aimer son métier, je rétorque sèchement.

\- Vous êtes d'un cynisme… remarque-t-il.

\- Le cynisme n'est rien d'autre que l'art de voir les choses comme elles sont plutôt que comme elles devraient être.

\- Oscar Wilde, souffle Potter.

\- Exactement.

Il y a un petit silence. Je sens que j'ai jeté un _léger_ froid. C'est toujours comme ça avec Potter. Il y a cette forme de tension entre nous. On essaye tous les deux de rester courtois, mais on sent bien qu'on n'est pas du tout fait pour s'entendre.

\- Eh bien, soupire-t-il, sur ces réjouissantes considérations, je vais aller travailler.

\- Un dimanche ?

\- Il n'y a pas de dimanche ni de jours fériés pour les écrivains, vous savez. Je travaille au gré de mon inspiration.

Il fait délicatement descendre Mornille de ses genoux et se lève.

\- Bonne journée, Monsieur Malefoy, ajoute-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

* * *

Finalement, ma curiosité autour de la famille Black ayant repris le dessus, je décide d'aller explorer un peu le quatrième étage et le grenier. Je suis journaliste dans la presse à scandales, après tout. Fouiner, c'est mon truc. Lorsque j'entends Potter quitter la maison vers le début de l'après-midi, je décide d'en profiter.

Mornille sur les talons, je monte jusqu'au quatrième étage. Le vieil escalier grince sous mes pieds.

Il y a là deux chambres et une grande salle de bain. Je pénètre dans la première chambre. Visiblement, celle-ci était la chambre de feu Sirius Black. Des tentures rouges et or ornent les murs. Des photos sont collées un peu partout : beaucoup montrent Potter et lui. L'une d'elles les montre lors de la remise d'un prix littéraire. D'autres représentent Sirius, jeune, avec un homme qui ressemble à Potter –son père, je suppose- et deux autres types. La chambre est spacieuse avec une immense fenêtre encadrée par de longs rideaux de velours. Un portrait du défunt a été posé sur les couvertures.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller la chambre d'un mort… Même un journaliste sans scrupule comme moi à ses limites. Je vais peut-être aller inspecter l'autre chambre d'abord.

De ce que Potter m'a expliqué, Sirius avait un jeune frère, Regulus, qui a un jour mystérieusement disparu. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Quand je vous dis que c'est une famille de fous.

La chambre de Regulus est beaucoup simple que celle de Sirius. Lui, c'était un Serpentard à cent pour cent. Les couleurs vert et argent couvrent les murs. Même les draps sont dans les couleurs de l'université. Drôle d'obsession de vouloir afficher son université comme ça. J'ai beau en être fier, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de décorer ma chambre de cette manière !

Je ne sais pas quand Potter a prévu de rentrer, alors autant me dépêcher de fouiller un peu. Dans les tiroirs de la commode et du bureau, je ne trouve que de vieux papiers sans intérêt. La table de nuit ne contient rien de bien intéressant non plus. Lorsque j'ouvre l'armoire, je me prends de la poussière dans la figure. Ici non plus, rien que de vieux vêtements défraîchis et totalement démodés.

Après un quart d'heure de fouilles infructueuses, je n'ai toujours pas mis la main sur quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

« En même temps, les secrets des Black sont forcément mieux cachés que ça, je fais à Mornille en m'asseyant sur le lit (oui, je parle à mon chat, et alors ?). Il reste encore toute la maison à fouiller de fonds en comble.

Mornille saute sur le lit (sûrement en forme d'approbation) et part se lover contre un des oreillers. Quand je vous disais que ce chat cherchait de l'affection partout. Elle frotte sa tête contre l'un deux, le déplaçant un peu au passage. Mais… On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose sous cet oreiller. Je passe ma main pour l'attraper.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

* * *

 _Brrr, brrr, brrr !_ _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Drago Malefoy, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. Biiiip !_

 _Drago, c'est maman. C'est quoi cette histoire de déménagement dans la maison des Black ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, non ? Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'il faut me donner de tes nouvelles ? Je m'inquiète... Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi que je ne serais pas au courant ! En plus, ton père m'a dit que tu n'étais pas allé le voir depuis deux mois. Deux mois, Drago ! Tu pourrais quand même le visiter un peu plus souvent… Tu te fiches complètement de tes parents, c'est ça ? Rappelle-moi rapidement s'il-te plait. Rapidement ça ne veut dire pas dans trois jours. Bisous._


	7. Chapitre 7 - The Dark Mark

**Chapitre 7 :** The Dark Mark

If you ever feel like something's missing  
Things you'll never understand  
Little white shadows sparkle and glisten  
Part of a system plan

All this noise, I'm waking up  
All this space I'm taking up  
All this sound is breaking up

 _White shadow_ , Coldplay

* * *

Je passe ma main sous l'oreiller pour attraper ce qui y est dissimulé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je souffle, mais seul un miaulement de Mornille me répond.

C'est une boîte. Non, plutôt un petit coffre.

Il est en bois, finement gravé, avec un système de fermeture complexe en métal forgé. Sur le dessus, je reconnais les armoiries de la famille Black : un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants et blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles et d'une épée. De fines arabesques ont également été gravées sur le coffre. Le bois est verni et lisse sous ma main.

Je retourne le coffre pour mieux l'inspecter. Un bruit sourd se fait alors entendre à l'intérieur, comme si le coffre contenait quelque chose. Je le secoue un peu. On dirait un objet plat, un livre peut-être.

Le coffre est fermé, et évidemment, il n'y aucune trace de la clé. Je retourne les oreillers et les draps dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y trouve, sans succès. Je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir trouvé une clé en fouillant la chambre.

Cette trouvaille ne me sera pas bien utile si je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. Je passe doucement ma main sur les flancs de la boîte tout en réfléchissant à une solution. Peut-être que si j'apporte l'objet chez un serrurier il parviendra à me l'ouvrir… D'ailleurs il me semble me rappeler que Cass' sait crocheter les serrures, je pourrais commencer par là.

Soudain, ma main passe sur une nouvelle aspérité. C'est une gravure qui a l'air un peu plus en relief que les autres. Je retourne le petit coffre : sur le flanc gauche, dans un coin, il y a un symbole gravé. Il est un peu différent des autres. On dirait un crâne humain. Il a un long filet qui lui sort de la bouche et qui s'enroule en formant le symbole de l'infini. Un long filet comme…

 _Un serpent. Non, c'est impossible…_

Au bout du filet, je reconnais la tête d'un serpent avec ses petits crocs acérés, prêts à attaquer.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. _Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible…_

J'ai très bien reconnu ce symbole. Ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute…

 _C'est la marque des Ténèbres._

 _Qu'est-ce que la marque des Ténèbres fait sur un objet appartenant à la famille Black ?_

* * *

Ceux qui ont déjà vu la marque des Ténèbres savent ce qu'elle représente. Le désespoir. La haine. La destruction. Moi mieux que personne sait ce qu'elle signifie, ce qu'elle implique. Je pensais avoir mis toutes ces histoires derrière moi. J'avais enfin pu tourner la page. Et voilà qu'elle est là, sous mes yeux, sur ce coffre, dans la maison des Black. C'est comme un mauvais rêve. Je vais réveiller demain matin et rien de tout cela ne sera réel.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que ma mère cherchait à me cacher toutes ces années. Cette famille est encore plus folle que je ne le pensais.

* * *

Le bruit de la sonnette de l'entrée me fait sortir de mes pensées. Surpris, je m'empresse de remettre le petit coffre à sa place et descends quatre à quatre les escaliers pour ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se tiennent deux personnes. La première est une brune aux cheveux ébouriffés et touffus. Elle tape frénétiquement du pied sur le sol, trahissant son agacement. Je la reconnais presque instantanément : Hermione Granger, la rédactrice en chef du _World Today_. Le genre de personne qui déteste les journalistes dans mon genre et nous considère comme une espère à éradiquer.

L'homme qui l'accompagne est un grand roux au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Il est vêtu d'un costume, cravate desserrée et deux premiers boutons détachés. Il a déjà l'air plus aimable que sa compagne.

« Vous… vous êtes le nouvel ami d'Harry ? demande-t-il, surpris. Mais je croyais qu'il était avec…

\- Ron ! s'exclame sa compagne, furieuse. Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux ? Tu n'écoutes vraiment jamais quand je te parle ! Harry a un nouveau colocataire !

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je crois que je viens d'entendre ?

\- Drago Malefoy, je suppose ? ajoute t-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- C'est moi, je réponds.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley. Nous sommes des amis d'Harry. Est-ce qu'il est ici ? demande t-elle en jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule dans l'espoir d'apercevoir notre star nationale.

\- Monsieur Potter s'est malheureusement absenté.

 _Ce qui signifie, très chère Granger, que je vais avoir l'immense honneur de pouvoir te laisser sur le pas de ma porte._

\- Absenté ? Où est-il allé ? s'inquiète Granger.

\- Très sincèrement, je l'ignore, il se trouve que je ne suis pas son secrétaire. Ni son petit ami, d'ailleurs.

Je vois Weasley rougir de la tête aux pieds. Visiblement, il avait encore l'espoir que je n'ai pas compris sa remarque de tout à l'heure.

 _Donc Potter est gay… Intéressant._ Vu le regard noir que Granger vient de me lancer, c'est un sujet sensible.

Si Granger sait que je suis journaliste people elle doit être en train de criser intérieurement. Je vois à son regard qu'elle s'apprête à sortir une réplique assassine, mais son compagnon intervient alors :

\- C'est pas sa voiture là-bas ?

Il désigne une berline noire qui vient de tourner au coin de la rue.

Une Audi. Une _putain d'Audi_. Pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu un écrivain célèbre moi déjà ? Ah oui, je n'ai pas le talent.

\- Si, je crois bien, répond Granger, qui parait se détendre un peu.

La voiture se gare et Potter en sort, Ray Ban sur le nez, t-shirt blanc et... tiens, enfin un pantalon correct (a-t-il fini par réaliser qu'il fallait porter des vêtements à sa taille ?). Il aurait presque du style aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas tout gâché avec cette paire de… Sont-ce des baskets ? Yeurk !

\- Ron ? Hermione ?

\- Harry ! s'exclame Granger. On avait dit qu'on se voyait cette après-midi ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu ne nous tiennes jamais au courant de ce que tu fais ? Nous sommes tes amis !

\- Hermione… tente d'intervenir Weasley.

\- Je sais, fait Potter en levant les bras au ciel en signe de défaite. Je… j'étais très occupé cette semaine. On rentre à l'intérieur pour en parler ?

Il nous invite tous d'un geste à rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

Je suppose qu'une personne normalement constituée serait retournée sagement dans sa chambre et aurait laissé Potter et ses amis tranquilles. C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un minimum de savoir-vivre.

Je suppose aussi que je vous ai attendri avec mon histoire d'écrivain raté, et que vous commencez même à me trouver sympathique. Vous vous dites : c'est un chic type, malgré son boulot de fouille-merde. Il va un jour ou l'autre retourner dans le droit chemin pour une quelconque raison obscure (prise de conscience religieuse, grand amour…). Le genre de chic type qui n'espionne pas les autres, et surtout pas leur nouveau colocataire.

Regardons les choses en face deux minutes. Est-ce que vous croyiez _franchement_ que je m'embarrasse avec ce genre de considérations morales ?

La réponse est non. J'ai envie de savoir de quoi Potter et ses copains vont discuter. Alors je fais ce que tout bon journaliste de la presse people sait faire quasiment aussi bien que de rouler la réputation de quelqu'un dans la boue : écouter aux portes. J'ai bien senti que Weasley et Granger ne venaient pas là uniquement pour faire la causette. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je veux savoir quoi.

Et là, vous vous dites sûrement que je m'intéresse un peu trop à Potter. Sur ce point, vous faites erreur. Je le fais dans un objectif purement professionnel. Enfin, je crois.

Bon et puis, au pire, on s'en fout de mes raisons, non ?

« Harry, tu es au courant qu'on s'inquiète pour toi en ce moment ? fait Granger.

J'entends surtout la voix de Granger, qui doit être plus proche de la porte. Celles de Weasley et Potter sont étouffées.

\- Ce que tu fais est trop dangereux, poursuit Granger. Et puis, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que l'un de nous deux t'accompagne ?

\- …

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ron est ton agent.

\- …

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'obsède autant… Ils ont pourtant tous été arrêtés non ?

\- …

\- Harry… Tu prends vraiment trop de risques dans cette histoire. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si tu publies quoi que ce soit ?

…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…

\- …

\- Et puis avec ce… ce Malefoy chez toi. Imagine qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

\- …

\- D'accord, d'accord. Arrêtons de parler de ça. Pour l'instant. Mais Harry, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de tes avancées, d'accord ? Je vais aller nous faire du thé… Vous voulez quoi tous les deux ?

Les pas de Granger se rapprochent de la porte. C'est le moment de s'éclipser.

Visiblement, il n'y a pas que cette maison qui a des secrets.

* * *

« Allo ? Drago ?

\- C'est moi. Écoute maman je...

\- Mon chéri ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien mais...

\- Tu t'es bien installé dans la maison de Black ?

\- Très bien. Mais comment étais-tu au cour...

\- Enfin voyons, Severus Rogue est un ami à moi. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il venait à la maison quand tu étais petit... Bref, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu mon fils dans son bureau l'autre jour. Mais pourquoi ne m'en avais-tu pas parlé ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. J'avais oublié.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir.

\- Drago franchement... Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me donner un peu plus de nouvelles ?

Son ton est plein de reproches.

\- Désolé maman, j'avais prévu de t'en parler...

\- Oui, dans trois mois. Tu ne me dis jamais rien, Drago ! Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi, j'ai l'impression que je serais la dernière à être au courant. Tu sais pourtant que je m'inquiète.

\- Parce que toi tu me dis tout, c'est vrai. Jamais de secrets ou de choses que tu me caches, hein maman ?

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Drago... De... de quoi tu veux parler ?

\- De ce qui est arrivé à papa, par exemple. Ou à tante Bella. Ah, et aussi du fait qu'il y a la marque des Ténèbres dans la maison Black.

\- Chéri... De quoi tu parles ? La marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Sur un coffre, dans la chambre de Regulus.

Elle semble hésiter.

\- Tu… tu en es sûr ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît maman, je ne suis plus un enfant. Ça ne marche plus avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu cherches à me cacher des choses sur ta famille… Mais là, j'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Chéri, je... Ça n'est rien de très important tu sais.

\- Alors tu peux m'en parler, non ? Si ça n'a pas importance...

\- Drago, je ne sais pas si...

\- Maman. S'il te plaît. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois au moins ça ?

\- Écoute chéri, pas au téléphone. On se voit demain soir si tu veux. Je passerai chez toi, ça me permettra de voir si tu es bien installé.

\- Après-demain. Demain soir je couvre la remise des prix Dumbledore pour le _Sunny Times._

\- Après-demain dans ce cas. Je te ferais de la tarte aux pommes si tu veux. C'est ta préférée non ?

Elle essaye de prendre un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est à mon tour de soupirer.

\- Comme tu veux... Mais tu ne te défileras pas cette fois. On se voit mardi maman.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Drago… commence Zabini en entrant dans mon bureau, l'air embarrassé.

Je suis prêt pour partir pour la remise des prix. J'ai revêtu un costume de soirée et mis la tonne de gel réglementaire dans mes cheveux. Je suis vraiment pas mal avec les cheveux gominés. Et carrément bandant ainsi sapé. Dommage que je doive porter ce badge ridicule : _Drago Malefoy – Sunny Times._ Pff… Tout ça pour distinguer la plèbe –entendez pas là les journalistes et les paparazzis- des stars.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Hum… En fait Michael s'est cassé le poignet hier. Du coup, il ne peut plus prendre de photos.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne va pas m'accompagner à la remise des prix ?

\- C'est ça. D'où la mauvaise nouvelle… Je n'avais pas trop le choix…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai été obligé de le remplacer par Colin Crivey. Désolé. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais il n'y avait pas d'autre photographe disponible, avec le match de foot en même temps.

 _Quoiiiiii ? Sérieusement ? Oh non pitié, tout mais pas ça… Pas une soirée entière avec Colin Crivey !_

\- Ah et autre chose… ajoute Zabini.

 _Ne me dites pas qu'il y a « autre chose » ! Comment la situation pourrait-elle être pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà ?_

\- Mandy a fait une gaffe tout à l'heure et a dit à Colin que tu vivais avec Potter. Je préfère te prévenir.

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que ça ne pouvait pas devenir pire._


	8. Chapitre 8 - Hogwarts Grand Hotel

**Note :** Etant en vacances cette semaine, j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, follower, toussa, toussa...

 **Chapitre 8 :** Hogwarts Grand Hotel

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode

 _Don't stop me now_ , Queen

* * *

Je balance mon poing dans le visage d'Avery, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Sa jambe vient heurter le coin du lit. Il lâche un gémissement de douleur.

Mon mal de crâne s'est intensifié et est devenu plus aigu. Je retiens un sifflement de douleur. Je vacille et me rattrape tant bien que mal à la commode. Mes jambes sont étrangement faibles. J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont lâcher à tout moment.

« Tu devrais vraiment pas te mêler de ça, Malefoy, fait Avery en se massant la mâchoire. C'est pas tes affaires.

Son ton est menaçant. Rien à voir avec le gentil _oncle_ qui venait au manoir quand j'étais petit.

\- Ma famille est mêlée à tout ça. Bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires ! je crache.

Il se relève tant bien que mal. Le parquet craque sous son poids. Sans plus attendre, je me précipite vers la porte de la chambre. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont en coton.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire et portant un étrange masque aux reflets argentés.

\- Alors comme ça on tente de nous fausser compagnie, Malefoy ? fait-il d'un ton doucereux.

Je frissonne en reconnaissant cette voix.

\- A… Adrian, c'est toi ?

Un rire sardonique lui échappe.

\- Evidemment, _honey_. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Il m'attrape brusquement le poignet et me fait basculer par terre. Mon corps heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd. Puis Adrian me donne un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac.

\- Humpf…

\- J'aurais dû faire ça il y a bien longtemps. Mais j'espérais arriver à te convaincre de te joindre à nous...

Un nouveau coup. Puis un autre. Je commence à cracher du sang. La moquette de la chambre se teinte de rouge. J'essaye de me défendre, mais j'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces m'ont quitté. Même lever mon bras me paraît insurmontable.

Soudain, tout devient flou. Les visages de mes agresseurs ne sont plus que des tâches de couleur. Je tente une dernière fois de lever mon bras dans l'espoir de me défendre contre les coups qui pleuvent sur moi. Rien n'y fait. Je me sens sombrer.

Ma dernière pensée est pour Potter : j'espère qu'il va bien.

Mes yeux se ferment lentement. Puis tout devient noir.

* * *

 _17 avril 2017, cérémonie de remise des prix Dumbledore, quelques heures plus tôt_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais pouvoir voir Harry Potter en vrai... Quelle chance que je puisse assister à cette cérémonie ! Quoique je ne devrais pas dire ça, pauvre Michael quand même... Il ne pourra pas reprendre de photos avant un bon mois. Un mois sans prendre de photos ! Franchement, c'est à dégoûter d'aller au ski. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais arrêter d'en faire. C'est vraiment trop dangereux... Et vraiment très cher de toute façon. Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas Parvati Patil là-bas ? Vite il faut que je prenne une photo. Parvati Patil quand même, tu te rends compte ! Oh, et Tom Felton ! J'adore cet acteur !

J'en. Ai. Marre.

\- Je me demande où est Harry Potter... Il t'a dit quand il comptait arriver ? Bon, c'est vrai que la cérémonie commence à vingt-et-une heures, il a encore le temps d'arriver... D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Harry Potter, est-ce que tu savais qu'il avait déjà été nominé à un prix Dumbledore par le passé ? Beaucoup de gens l'ignorent parce qu'il n'avait pas été nominé dans la catégorie roman, mais poésie. Il n'écrivait que ça quand il était plus jeune ! Mais ça n'avait pas autant de succès que ses romans aujourd'hui… Dommage parce que ses poèmes étaient pas mal du tout si tu veux mon avis…

Pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire. Ça fait une heure que je le supporte et je n'en peux déjà plus. Et Potter par-ci, et Potter par-là… Et qu'est-ce qu'il mange au petit déjeuner ? Et est-ce qu'il a des tatouages ? Et est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un ?

Ma tolérance a ses limites. Je dois absolument me débarrasser de ce boulet. J'en viens presque à prier pour que Potter débarque. Cet idiot de Crivey sera trop obnubilé par sa star préférée pour se rendre compte de ma disparition. Je scrute la foule à la recherche de Potter, mais bien évidemment, c'est peine perdue. Il arrivera sans doute au dernier moment, comme le font souvent les nominés aux prix.

Les prix Dumbledore récompensent chaque année les meilleurs ouvrages dans de nombreuses catégories (poésie, autobiographie, nouvelles, roman…). Ces prix sont considérés comme des récompenses extrêmement prestigieuses. D'ailleurs, de nombreuses personnalités ne faisant pas partie du monde de la littérature assistent à la cérémonie de remise des prix. C'est aussi considéré comme une forme de gala mondain, d'où la présence d'autant de stars et de journalistes.

Cette année, Potter a été nominé dans la catégorie roman avec son livre _Voyages aux portes de l'absence._ Je pense vraiment qu'il peut gagner. Ce livre est un chef d'œuvre. Si Potter gagnait ce prix, sa carrière ferait un bon monumental. Il serait définitivement considéré comme un des plus grands écrivains anglais de notre génération. Sans oublier que cela représenterait un virage exceptionnel dans le monde de la littérature ! Le prix Dumbledore serait enfin remis à un jeune écrivain au style original et novateur, au lieu d'un vieil auteur au style bien trop classique comme ce fut le cas ces dernières années. Une part de moi (celle qui adore ses romans) espère vraiment que Potter va gagner. En même temps, je n'ai pas forcément envie de le voir me balancer sa réussite au visage tous les matins au petit-déjeuner.

Ça fait presque cinq minutes que Crivey parle sans s'arrêter. Si je n'étais pas aussi ennuyé, je trouverai sans doute remarquable cette capacité qu'il a de tenir des monologues aussi longs.

\- Et il paraîtrait même qu'il adore les pâtes à la carbonara. En tout cas, c'est ce que le chef de son resto préféré –celui où il va tous les mercredis- a déclaré à la presse dernièrement… Bizarrement, je me serais attendu à un plat plus raffiné mais après tout pourquoi p…

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Ce n'est plus tenable.

\- Bon, Justin...

\- Colin...

\- Peu importe. Toi, tu restes ici à prendre des photos des stars. Moi, je vais aller du côté de la grande salle, voir si je peux glaner des informations.

 _Et surtout m'éloigner de toi._

\- Euh… Mais Zabini n'avait pas dit qu'on devait rester ensemble ?

Il marque un point. Normalement, se séparer est une mauvaise idée dans ce genre d'événements. Mais là, ma santé mentale en dépend.

\- Depuis quand on écoute ce que dit Zabini ? je rétorque avant de m'enfuir dans la foule sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Je me faufile entre les invités amassés dans le hall de l'hôtel pour atteindre la grande salle. J'en profite pour observer le décor qui m'entoure. _The Hogwarts Grand Hotel_ est l'un des hôtels les plus chics de Londres. La salle où va se tenir la remise des prix Dumbledore est grande et luxueuse. Elle est éclairée par des lustres en cristal et décorée par d'élégantes moquettes et de grands miroirs. Au fond de la salle, une scène a été montée pour la remise des prix. Des sièges en velours ont été placés face à la scène pour que les invités puissent s'asseoir lors de la cérémonie. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un buffet avec des mets hors de prix a été installé. Pour le moment, les stars sont réunies autour et discutent gaiement.

Alors que je fais le tour du buffet pour me trouver une coupe de champagne, une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne. Face à moi, vêtu d'un costume noir sur mesure, éternel sourire charmeur _Ultrabrite_ et petite fossette sur le coin de la joue se tient Adrian Pucey.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Drago, fait-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- A… Adrian, je bafouille lamentablement.

Ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'a presque pas changé : toujours cette élégance dans son attitude, dans ses gestes et dans ses mots. Ses cheveux noirs de jais ont été coiffés avec classe et il porte un costume Hugo Boss sur mesure qui le met parfaitement en valeur. Comme d'habitude, il a cette assurance naturelle qui donne l'impression qu'il est ici parfaitement dans son élément.

Je crois qu'il est devenu journaliste dans un magazine culturel. Je pourrais lui poser la question mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je suis de nouveau le jeune première année de fac intimidé par le beau troisième année.

\- Le _Sunny Times_? fait-il après avoir jeté un œil sur mon badge. Tu travailles là-bas ?

\- Oui, je marmonne. C'est Zabini qui le dirige.

\- Aaah, ce bon vieux Zabini, comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien... Je suppose.

Il y a un silence entre nous. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment avoir une discussion tous les deux, et parler du bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce qu'on se dirait ? _Tu te souviens cette fois où tu m'as brisé le cœur ?_ Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

A ce moment précis, je n'ai envie que d'une chose : que quelqu'un ou quelque chose –n'importe quoi !- interrompe cet échange ridicule. En plus, il faut que je fasse mon travail.

Bien entendu, aucune intervention divine ne se produit et je commence à me sentir de plus en plus ridicule, ainsi planté face à Adrian sans savoir quoi lui dire. D'un geste élégant, il attrape deux coupes de champagne sur le buffet et m'en tend une, toujours son petit sourire charmeur collé sur le visage.

\- Eh bien… Moi qui croyais que tu voulais devenir un grand écrivain ! Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, je suppose que n'a pas envie d'en parler.

\- Pas trop non. Mais je suis passé à autre chose et j'aime bien ce job.

 _Menteur… Tu dis ça uniquement pour donner l'impression à ton ex que tu n'as pas raté ta vie._

\- Je te l'avais dit. Le journalisme, c'est bien plus excitant. Tu es toujours au cœur de l'action, à devoir écrire dans l'urgence… J'adore ce sentiment.

Je crois que lui aussi ment. Il déteste son boulot. Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents.

\- Et du coup tu représentes quel journal ? je demande. Tu n'as pas de badge.

Je me rends compte que j'ai déjà fini ma coupe de champagne. Adrian m'en passe immédiatement une autre.

\- Je m'en suis débarrassé à l'entrée. C'est mieux pour se fondre dans masse…

L'atmosphère commence à se détendre entre nous. Bientôt, nous plaisantons gaiement à propos du beau monde qui nous entoure. Ma tête commence légèrement à tourner. Je prends une troisième coupe de champagne.

J'avais oublié à quel point il était plaisant de discuter avec Adrian. Il a toujours cet humour décapant qui m'avait fait craquer à l'université. A un moment, il éclate de rire. La fossette sur le coin de sa bouche devient encore plus apparente. Il passe lentement une main dans ses cheveux, et sa chemise vient se coller à sa peau, laissant deviner un corps finement ciselé par des années de squash. Je commence à bander.

Au bout de cinq coupes de champagne, je me rends compte que je suis en train de rire bêtement à chaque phrase qu'il prononce. Si ça continue, ça va déraper.

\- Je… je vais aller pisser, je lui fais avant de m'éclipser sans demander mon reste.

Les chiottes sont vides. Je me précipite vers le lavabo en marbre pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur, puis jette un coup d'œil au miroir : je suis rouge pivoine. Je dois absolument me détendre avant d'y retourner. Et si possible éviter Adrian toute la soirée. Ce type est toxique, je le sais très bien. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber dans le panneau une seconde fois.

Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre à la volée. C'est Adrian. Il a l'air essoufflé. Il a retiré sa veste et l'a passé sous son bras. Il a encore plus l'air d'une statue grecque sous la lumière criarde des néons des toilettes.

Il ne devrait pas être là.

\- Drago… Pourquoi tu es partie aussi vite ?

Sa voix est douce et rassurante. Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Je me sens à la fois groggy et euphorique. Je dois absolument me calmer. Ce n'est pas moi… C'est l'alcool qui fait tout ça, pas vrai ?

\- Adrian, laisse-moi s'il te plait…

Je veux qu'il s'en aille. Ce que je ressens… Ce n'est pas bien. Ce type m'a fait du mal. Et je m'étais promis de ne jamais oublier ce qu'il a fait.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? insiste Adrian.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Drago… me murmure-il et soudain je me rends compte que sa bouche est tout proche de mon oreille.

Je sens son souffle contre ma joue. D'un geste, il me tourne vers lui. Nos nez sont collés l'un à l'autre. Sa bouche est si proche de la mienne…

La seconde suivante, sans que je sache exactement comment c'est arrivé, nous nous embrassons passionnément contre le lavabo. J'avais oublié la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, le goût de sa langue, et sa manière si tendre et pourtant si brutale d'embrasser, comme si j'étais à la fois la chose la plus précieuse et la plus provocatrice qu'il ait jamais vu.

Non… Je ne dois pas… Ce n'est pas bien… Adrian c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

J'entends soudain des pas précipités dans le couloir. Adrian et moi nous nous séparons instantanément. La porte s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Drago ! Tu étais là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Harry Potter est arrivé !

 _Crivey…_

C'est dur à admettre, mais je suis presque content de le voir.

\- Je… Je dois y aller, je murmure à Adrian avant de suivre mon collègue.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser entraîner aussi facilement ? Ce n'est pas mon genre pourtant mais… C'est Adrian. Je suppose que je n'arriverai jamais totalement à l'oublier.

Ma tête est toujours un peu douloureuse. Je me masse doucement les tempes. Ça ne peut pas être dû qu'à l'alcool. Il faudra vraiment que je prenne quelque chose en rentrant.

* * *

« Et le prix du meilleur recueil de nouvelles est remis à… Remus Lupin !

Le public applaudit poliment. Lupin, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants, se lève pour aller chercher son prix. J'ai lu son livre. Il mérite ce prix. Enfin quelqu'un capable de raconter des histoires de loup-garou sans en faire une romance fleur-bleue pour adolescentes.

Comme tous les journalistes, j'ai été placé au fond de la salle, debout. Je tente d'observer tant bien que mal la cérémonie pour avoir de la matière pour mon article de demain. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer : mon mal de crâne semble s'intensifier de minute en minute.

Crivey est parti prendre des photos un peu plus loin. J'ai vu Potter aller s'asseoir tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air seul. Pourtant Creevey jure l'avoir vu arriver avec un mec. Je le sais parce qu'il m'en a parlé pendant au moins une demi-heure : le pauvre, il avait l'air vraiment déçu de découvrir que son idole voyait quelqu'un. En même temps, il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que Potter le voit et tombe instantanément amoureux de lui ? Quel idiot.

J'essaye de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Adrian. Et surtout à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Crivey n'était pas intervenu. Adrian n'est pas le genre romantique. Il m'a aperçu tout à l'heure, et il s'est dit que ça serait sans doute sympa de se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Il voulait simplement tirer son coup. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est aussi ce que je cherchais, d'une certaine manière. Pourtant, ce baiser a un goût amer. Je suppose que j'ai tellement souffert dans cette histoire qu'embrasser Adrian ne pouvait pas être un geste totalement _neutre_.

\- Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendiez tous ! s'exclame le présentateur. Quel roman sera sacré meilleur roman de cette année 2017 ? Quel auteur repartira avec le prestigieux prix Dumbledore ?

La tension montre dans la salle. Tout le monde est suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Je vous rappelle que les ouvrages encore en lice sont _Résistance !_ d'Elphias Doge, _Fleurs ouvertes_ de Cornelius Fudge, _Voyages aux portes de l'absence_ de Harry Potter et enfin _Nos plus beaux jours_ de Gilderoy Lockhart!

Je ne comprends pas ce carré final. Déjà, il faudrait m'expliquer leur acharnement à ne jamais nominer une femme. On a pourtant de très bonnes écrivaines, comme Pénélope Deauclair... Ensuite, Doge et Fudge sont certes deux auteurs talentueux mais je crois qu'ils ont eu leur lot de prix littéraires. Il faudrait faire un peu place à la jeunesse et l'innovation, ce que Potter incarne totalement ! Quant à Lockhart… C'est une insulte que son livre soit encore en lice à ce stade de la compétition. Il n'écrit pas si bien et ses histoires n'ont aucun fond. Potter mérite clairement ce prix.

\- Et c'est le créateur de ces prix, Albus Dumbledore lui-même, qui va venir annoncer le gagnant et lui remettre son prix !

Un vieil homme, grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux et une barbe argentée s'avance alors. C'est Albus Dumbledore, un industriel richissime et un mécène passionné par le monde de la littérature. Il va s'installer face au pupitre où trône la petite statuette qui sera remise au vainqueur. Il tient dans sa main une enveloppe.

\- Mes chers amis, commence-t-il, c'est un immense plaisir d'être avec vous ce soir pour récompenser l'un des écrivains les plus talentueux de cette année 2017. Avant de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe –je suis sûr que vous l'attendez tous avec impatience- je voulais remercier…

 _Et c'est partie pour un discours de remerciements…_

Les écrans géants derrière Dumbledore montrent les visages des quatre auteurs nominés. Potter a l'air tendu et anxieux. Son visage est blême et il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre. Il espère vraiment obtenir ce prix.

Dumbledore vient d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il prend quelque secondes pour lire le nom.

\- Et le prix du meilleur roman de l'année 2017 est décerné à…

* * *

\- Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Vous m'entendez ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça… Oh mon Dieu, Drago, réveille-toi !

Je reprends doucement conscience. Autour de moi, c'est le noir total. Une violente douleur me vrille la tête. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est venu faire du marteau-piqueur à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je prends une grande goulée d'air et retiens un gémissement. Mes côtes me font atrocement souffrir. Même respirer s'avère douloureux.

J'entends vaguement des voix qui m'appellent. Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais…

Avery… Adrian… Ça y est, ça me reviens.

Je tente péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux. Après deux essais infructueux, je parviens enfin à soulever mes paupières. D'abord, tout est flou autour de moi. J'aperçois deux visages au-dessus de moi, mais impossible d'en distinguer les traits.

\- Drago… Drago, tu vas bien ? fait une voix inquiète.

Je crois que je la reconnais.

\- Ju… Justin ? je coasse.

\- Qui est Justin ? De quoi il parle ? fait la deuxième voix.

\- Non… Non, c'est bon, il parle de moi… C'est… Il va bien je crois. Je m'appelle Colin, pas Justin, Drago.

\- Ah… Hum… Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'entendez ? Je m'appelle Anthony Goldstein. Je suis médecin.

Les contours de leurs visages commencent à apparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? je demande tout en essayant de me redresser.

Goldstein pose sa main sur mon épaule, m'empêchant fermement de faire le moindre geste.

\- Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Malefoy !

\- Je m'inquiétais que tu ne sois toujours pas revenu ! s'exclame Crivey. Alors je suis retourné sur mes pas et j'ai finis par te trouver ici !

Colin… moi… les chambres de l'hôtel. Ça aussi, ça me reviens.

\- Vous vous êtes pris de sacrés coups… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez quoi que ce soit de cassé, fait Anthony en palpant doucement mes côtes.

\- Dans ce cas, je le ramène ! intervient une voix, et je réalise à ce moment qu'il n'y a pas que Crivey et Goldstein dans la pièce.

Potter se tient à côté de la porte, blême.

\- Je pense que Monsieur Malefoy devrait aller à l'hôpital d'abord… proteste Goldstein.

\- Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, je coupe. Comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai rien de grave. Si j'avais des côtes cassées, je souffrirais le martyr.

\- Certainement, mais…

\- Allons-y, l'interrompt Potter.

Il s'approche pour m'aider à me relever, aidé par Crivey.

\- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, fait remarquer Goldstein à l'adresse de Potter.

\- Je t'appellerai, se contente de répondre Potter tout en me guidant vers la porte.


	9. Chapitre 9 - The Old Smoke

**Note :** Coucou à toutes et à tous ! Je dois vous prévenir que mon rythme de publication va être allongé à partir de maintenant. Avant, je pouvais me permettre d'écrire un chapitre toutes les semaines mais là j'ai commencé le taff et j'ai nettement moins de temps. Ce chapitre a carrément été écrit dans les transports en commun ! Bref, je vais essayer de poster **au moins** un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Voilà ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** The Old Smoke

I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

Achilles and his gold

Hercules and his gifts

Spiderman's control

And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself upon that list

 _Something just like this_ , The Chainsmokers

* * *

Le coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la voiture, je regarde la ville défiler sous mes yeux. Les noms de rues s'enchaînent dans une sorte de tourbillon, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête à un feu rouge, me permettant de distinguer à nouveau les détails au dehors.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous roulons dans cette atmosphère pesante. Potter n'a pas décroché un mot. De mon côté, je n'ose pas briser le silence. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la ville à l'extérieur, pour oublier les milliards de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

N'importe qui vous le dira : Londres est une ville magnifique. Certes, elle n'a pas le charme tapageur de Paris, ni la brillante modernité de New York, mais c'est une ville qui a son propre caractère et qui sait séduire les visiteurs à sa façon. Si vous n'en êtes pas encore convaincus, allez vous promener du côté de St James Park. C'est dans ce genre d'endroits que je me sens pleinement heureux d'être anglais, malgré le mauvais temps, la jelly et le Brexit.

Mais je trouve que c'est la nuit surtout que Londres dévoile tous ses charmes. Elle brille de mille feux, comme tant de perles sur un bijou. La Tamise se déroule alors en un long ruban scintillant dominé par l'imposante silhouette du Tower Bridge. Dans certains quartiers, on a presque l'impression que la ville se réveille au coucher du soleil. Les lumières des lampadaires, des panneaux publicitaires et des néons de boîtes de nuit vous appellent à venir découvrir la vie nocturne. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Dès qu'on s'éloigne un peu du centre-ville, les lumières se calment. Seuls les pubs sont des points de repère étincelants au milieu d'une ville qui est déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

La voiture glisse à travers la capitale endormie. Potter est totalement silencieux. Ses mains sont crispées sur le volant. Seul le son faible de l'auto radio vient briser le silence pesant qui règne dans l'habitacle. Je sais qu'il va me demander ce que je faisais dans cette chambre, pourquoi j'étais au premier étage alors que la fête battait son plein au rez-de-chaussée. Il veut savoir si je l'ai suivi.

Il a visiblement décidé de faire un détour, car notre quartier est proche du centre. Je suppose qu'il hésite à me ramener chez nous. Dans la mesure où il ne sait pas ce que je trafiquais dans cette chambre au premier étage de l'hôtel, c'est compréhensible. Il doit certainement penser que j'avais rendez-vous avec ces gars et que ça a mal tourné.

Nous sommes à présent dans un quartier tranquille et silencieux, dans une partie excentrée de la ville. Il veut faire un grand tour pour pouvoir m'interroger avant de rentrer. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi j'ai des questions à lui poser.

Je sais que je devrais être dévasté de découvrir qu'Adrian, mon ex et sans doute l'une des personnes qui a le plus compté pour moi, est l'un d'eux. Qu'Avery, qui connaît mes parents, soit aussi impliqué dans cette organisation. Seulement, à cet instant précis, ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est l'implication de Potter dans toute cette histoire. Est-il l'un d'eux ? Devrais-je craindre pour ma vie ?

Je refuse de croire qu'il puisse être impliqué dans une organisation aussi malfaisante. Pourtant, de toute évidence, il est mêlé à quelque chose de pas net. Avait-il un rendez-vous avec eux et pourquoi ?

Je grimace de douleur lorsqu'un petit rebond de la voiture vient raviver ma douleur aux côtes. Goldstein aura beau dire tout ce qu'il voudra, ça fait un mal de chien. Je crois qu'une visite chez le médecin cette semaine s'impose. Ces connards n'y sont pas allés de main morte.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le rétroviseur : je fais peine à voir. Mon visage est tuméfié à plusieurs endroits. J'aborde un magnifique coquard à l'œil droit et ma lèvre inférieure du côté gauche est gonflée et rouge.

Voyons le bon côté des choses. Je suppose que ça me donne un petit côté mauvais garçon. Pansy dit toujours que c'est le genre de détails qui la font craquer. Bon, ça reste l'avis de Pansy. Personnellement, je mise plutôt sur le style BCBG propre sur lui. Il faudra cependant que je fasse une exception les prochaines semaines. Je pourrais peut-être même me laisser pousser la barbe pour rendre le personnage plus crédible.

Malgré tout, je bénis le ciel que mon nez soit toujours en un morceau. S'ils m'avaient cassé le nez, je crois que j'aurais piqué une crise. Finir défiguré à vie n'est pas du tout un de mes objectifs à court terme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande soudain Potter, brisant le silence.

Il essaye de prendre un ton léger, comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, mais sa mâchoire contractée et ses yeux qui fuient mon regard en disent autrement.

C'est maintenant que je dois la jouer fine pour le forcer à m'en dire plus.

\- Des types m'ont cassé la gueule, c'est tout ce que je sais.

 _Ce n'est pas à moi de parler. C'est toi qui dois t'expliquer._

\- Ça, je le sais déjà ! s'agace Potter. Mais vous les connaissiez, ces types ?

\- Je ne les ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Potter me jette un regard dubitatif. Il paraît hésiter, puis lâche :

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

 _Comment est-ce que… ?_ S'il sait que je les connais, c'est qu'il est forcément lié à tout ça. Et qu'il se méfie de moi.

En même temps, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Les apparences sont contre moi. Il doit penser que je suis de leur côté. S'il m'a vu avec Adrian, il doit même penser que je suis avec eux… Voire même _l'un d'eux_. Alors que je me suis contenté de monter à l'étage sans rien savoir de ce qui m'attendait.

* * *

"Et le vainqueur du prix du roman de l'année est Elphias Doge ! s'écrit Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Le public applaudit poliment. Je remarque que ça manque un peu d'entrain. Je suppose que les gens espéraient vraiment que Potter allait gagner. Encore une fois, le jury nous a prouvé à quel point il était vieux jeu et réfractaire à la modernité. Néanmoins, si vraiment Potter devait perdre, j'aurais aussi choisi le livre de Doge. C'est un roman passionnant sur une hypothétique République anglaise.

Doge monte sur scène pour recevoir son prix et commence un discours ronflant sur l'importance de la révolte dans la vie publique. Je fais semblant d'écouter tout en jouant à _Angry Birds_ sur mon portable. Rien qui n'intéressera les lecteurs du _Sunny Times_ de toute façon. Le niveau intellectuel du lectorat n'est pas si élevé, j'en ai peur.

Crivey est en train de bombarder de photos. Parfait, ça me permettra de cacher l'absence total de contenu de mon article. De toute façon les lecteurs de tabloïd sont comme les enfants : ils ne font que regarder les photos. Le texte, c'est de la déco. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que Zabini justifie notre salaire de misère. Je sais, j'ai un boulot déprimant. Mais au moins je peux boire du champagne gratos à ce genre d'événement.

La cérémonie s'achève donc sur le prix romanesque et Dumbledore nous invite tous à rester pour la célébration. Entendez par là : la grosse beuverie post-cérémonie. Le moment où les journalistes de la presse sérieuse s'en vont et le vrai boulot pour moi commence. C'est maintenant que les situations embarrassantes, paroles en l'air et coucheries éhontées vont avoir lieu.

"J'ai pris pleins de photos ! fait Crivey fièrement en me rejoignant.

\- Super, mais on reste concentrés, je réponds. C'est le maintenant que ça devient intéressant.

\- On surveille qui ? s'enthousiasme t-il.

Il a les yeux qui brillent, comme s'il était là pour dénicher un trésor. Pauvre gosse. Pour un peu, je le trouverai mignon. Il est arrivé il y a deux mois, c'est la fougue du débutant. Moi aussi j'étais comme ça quand j'ai commencé. Maintenant je balade un œil blasé sur la salle à la recherche d'un buzz potentiel tout en me demandant s'il ne vaut mieux pas que je démissionne pour vivre avec les allocations chômage. J'arriverai sans aucun doute à faire quelque chose de plus utile de ma vie. Les gens qui disent qu'il faut travailler pour remplir son devoir auprès de la société n'ont jamais été journalistes de tabloïd.

\- Parvati Pati est ta cible numéro un. Elle a un potentiel de buzz de trois mille pour cent. Si tu la lâches une minute je te lamine.

\- Ça marche ! répond t-il gaiement, visiblement pas impressionné pour deux sous.

 _Note pour moi-même : travailler ma crédibilité._

\- Sinon, tu surveilles Potter et Lockhart. Il viennent de louper le prix tant convoité, ils vont peut-être se faire réconforter par une personne du sexe opposé.

 _Ou du même sexe d'ailleurs. On peut toujours rêver. Enfin, pour Potter, pas pour Lockhart._

\- J'espère pas… dit Crivey en faisant la moue. Enfin, pour Potter, pas pour Lockhart.

\- Je te préviens, tu ne surveilles pas que Potter. Ah, et tant que j'y pense, concentre-toi aussi sur les acteurs de la série _Downtown Abbe_ y et l'auteur du recueil de nouvelles gagnant.

\- Remus Lupin ? Pourquoi ?

\- Apparemment il a un amant. C'est Lavande qui m'en a parlé l'autre jour, elle enquête dessus.

\- "Avait", me corrige Crivey.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il avait un amant. C'était Sirius Black, lâche t-il.

 _Whaaaat ?_

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? je demande, interloqué.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches sur Potter, admet-il en rougissant. Black était son parrain. Mais ça tu le sais puisque…

\- Black est le cousin de ma mère… je termine. Je… Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu sais tout ça. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire, pour Black et Lupin ?

\- Je… Je ne pensais pas que c'était important.

\- Règle numéro un du journaliste de tabloïd : tout ce qui concerne la vie privée d'une personne connue _est très important_.

\- Ok… Je... j'y penserai la prochaine fois, fait-il, penaud.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais aller jeter un œil dans le hall d'entrée. Pendant ce temps : toi, tu mitrailles !

\- Bien chef ! répond t-il en faisant un salut militaire.

En réalité, j'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air. On étouffe dans cette salle. Tous ces corps collés les uns aux autres, ça me donne la nausée.

Je me pose sur le grand escalier en pierre à l'entrée de l'hôtel et m'allume une clope. Je ferme les yeux. Enfin un peu de calme et de sérénité. Mon mal de crâne est toujours là, mais je sens que ça se calme un peu. Je commence à me rendre compte de la connerie monumentale que je m'apprêtais à faire avec Adrian. Ça m'embête de le reconnaître, mais je dois une fière chandelle à Crivey. Le tabac fait progressivement son effet, et je me détends enfin. Si je pouvais, je resterai là et je ne retournerai pas dans cette salle bondée.

C'est le moment que choisit mon téléphone pour sonner. Je sors mon portable de ma poche : le nom de Crivey s'affiche sur l'écran. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Il peut pas rester tout seul deux minutes ?

"Quoi ? je décroche.

\- Drago ? Il faut que tu viennes ! Je crois que je suis sur une piste ! me fait la voix de Crivey à travers le téléphone.

\- Une piste ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est Potter… Drago, viens s'il-te-plaît. Je ne peux pas le chercher tout seul ! fait-il avec empressement.

\- Attends… Explique-moi la situation, je ne te suis pas.

\- Bon euh… J'étais en train de prendre des photos et surveiller les gens comme tu m'avais dit… Quand soudain j'ai remarqué que Potter s'éclipsait de la salle.

\- Oui et… ?

\- Ben, je l'ai suivi. J'aurais arrêté s'il était allé vers le parking mais au lieu de ça il est monté au premier étage. Bref, il… je ne le trouve pas. Il n'a pourtant pas réservé de chambre dans cet hôtel ! Il allait forcément voir quelqu'un. Il faut qu'on le trouve.

Crivey, bien que motivé pour des raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec son travail, a parfaitement raison. Soit Potter a un quelconque rendez-vous galant et en tant que journaliste people, je me dois de le découvrir. Soit ça peut potentiellement avoir un rapport avec la conversation que j'ai surpris l'autre jour. Je sais, ça paraît tiré par les cheveux, mais depuis que j'ai entendu cette discussion avec ses amis, je ne peux m'empêcher de surveiller les agissements de Potter en me demandant s'ils ont un lien avec cette histoire.

\- J'arrive.

Je jette ma clope avec résignation et raccroche. Lorsque j'arrive au premier étage, je fais un rapide tour des couloirs à la recherche de Crivey. Il n'est nulle part. Je tente de l'appeler sur son téléphone, il ne répond pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ? Et où est passé Potter ?

Je peux toujours tester les portes des chambres, voir si certaines sont ouvertes ou si j'entends du bruit à l'intérieur mais…

"Drago ? fait soudain une voix dans mon dos.

La voix est grave et rauque. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais impossible de replacer un visage dessus.

Je me retourne. Face à moi, vêtu d'un smoking noir assez classe, se tient un homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants. Je reconnais presque immédiatement ce nez un peu déformé et ces yeux globuleux : Avery. C'est une vieille connaissance de mes parents. Il venait souvent à la maison, quand j'étais petit et que Père vivait encore avec nous. C'était il y a bien longtemps.

\- C'est toi le relais ? continue t-il, incrédule.

Le relais ?

\- Oui… oui, c'est moi, je mens.

S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris au cours de ma carrière, c'est que les quiproquos sont toujours les meilleures manières de soutirer des informations. Je rentre dans son jeu, et on verra bien ce que j'apprends. Du peu que je sais d'Avery, s'il y a quelque chose de louche dans le coin, il y est forcément mêlé.

Il me guide rapidement dans une des chambres et claque la porte derrière nous, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard suspicieux dans le couloir. Puis il se retourne vers moi, un immense sourire collé au visage.

\- Aaah, le digne fils de son père. Il serait fier de toi s'il était là, fait-il en me donnant une claque dans le dos - geste _oh combien_ viril et masculin, mais très désagréable avec les types comme Avery qui tapent comme des bourrins pour montrer qui est le plus macho.

 _Le digne fils de mon père ? Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que ça prend !_

\- Sans aucun doute, je réponds avec précaution.

\- Tu lui as dit ? demande t-il.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Eh bien… Que tu avais rejoins nos rangs… Les rangs de...

 _Oh non... Ne le dis pas s'il-te-plaît !_

\- Notre digne société des mangemorts ! finit-il avec enthousiasme.

 _Eh merde._

* * *

Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui sont les mangemorts. S'il y a bien un nom qui rime avec désespoir, c'est le leur.

Personne ne sait vraiment quand ils ont été fondés, ni pourquoi. En revanche, tout le monde connaît le nom de leur leader charismatique, Tom Jédusor. Il fut en son temps un éminent homme politique, avant qu'on ne découvre qu'il était le chef d'une organisation criminelle. Les gens ont tendance à avoir des frissons désagréables lorsqu'ils entendent son nom, ou pire, celui que lui donnait ses fidèles : Lord Voldemort.

Visiblement ce type avait la folie des grandeurs. Il se revendiquait d'un héritage noble totalement inexistant. C'est le genre de motif comportemental qu'on retrouve chez de nombreux dictateurs, d'ailleurs.

La version officielle, celle à laquelle je croyais jusque là, c'est que cette organisation a été dissoute, après la mort de Jédusor et l'arrestation des plus éminents mangemorts. Visiblement, je me trompais.

Si les gens craignent tant les mangemorts, c'est qu'ils sont à la fois puissants, malfaisants et dangereux. En effet, Jédusor était parvenu à convaincre tout un tas d'homme influents de l'époque qu'ils devaient affirmer leur supériorité sur la plèbe grouillante en prenant le pouvoir et en instaurant un système aristocratique. Cependant, ce n'est pas tant leur projet anti démocratique ni même l'opacité et les secrets qui les entourent qui les rendent aussi effrayants. Il y a surtout de forts soupçons qui pèsent quant à leur implication dans de nombreux événements comme des assassinats d'hommes politiques, des attentats sanglants ou des coups d'états ratés…

Bref, les mangemorts ne sont pas l'organisation la plus recommandable qui soit. C'est pour ça qu'en général j'ai tendance à ne pas me vanter d'avoir l'un d'eux pour père.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Sweet Opium

**Note :** Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, mises en favoris ou follow ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir et c'est comme ça qu'un auteur de fanfiction se rémunère. Et merci ClemenceC (review anonyme) pour ta gentille review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Sweet Opium **  
**

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

 _The reason,_ Hoobastank

* * *

 _Hogwarts Grand Hotel, plus tôt dans la soirée_

Avery se rapproche de moi et me souffle :

"Quand tu retourneras les voir, tu leur dira que la marque est en chemin. Ils comprendront.

Je retiens un frémissement de dégoût en sentant son haleine avinée contre ma joue. Son visage est tout proche du mien. Je remarque qu'il a le regard un peu vague : ses yeux semblent fixer un point dans le vide, derrière moi.

Je connais ce regard. C'est le même que celui de tante Bellatrix. C'est le regard de la folie.

\- La… la marque ? je bégaye.

\- Oui. Notre puissante marque des ténèbres ! Celle qui fait trembler les foules et qui allume l'espoir dans nos cœurs ! s'exclame t-il, extatique.

\- Et que comprendront- _ils_ exactement ? je demande, intrigué.

Il lâche un profond soupir puis pose sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste qui se veut sans doute paternel.

\- Drago, Drago… commence t-il. Un peu de patience… Je sais que tu es pressé de servir pleinement notre maître, mais avant de faire partie du cercle de confiance, tu dois faire tes preuves !

Je suis censé être un apprenti mangemort récemment marqué. Il ne veut rien me dire, c'est assez logique. Je suppose qu'ils sécurisent les informations sensibles en n'y donnant accès qu'à quelques initiés. Le faire parler va être compliqué.

Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que le _vrai_ relai risque de se pointer d'une minute à l'autre. Avery va tout de suite comprendre que je me suis joué de lui et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau après ça. La meilleure chose à faire serait de partir tant qu'il est encore temps.

Seulement, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion d'en savoir plus. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais un mangemort encore actif sous la main. Tant pis, je prends le risque.

\- Avery… je fais en prenant un ton suppliant. S'il-te-plaît, dis moi. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir servir la grandeur de notre maître d'une autre manière que ces basses tâches qu'on me donne !

J'essaye de prendre les accents traînants de mon père. Je dois donner l'impression d'être un jeune fanatique totalement acquis à la cause et motivé par l'envie de faire comme son père.

\- N'insiste pas, et contente-toi de délivrer le message ! me rétorque Avery, cette fois-ci un peu sèchement. Tu dois faire tes preuves d'abord. C'est la règle, ils ne te l'ont pas expliqué ? Et puis… Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, mais ton père n'était pas dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la fin… Alors tu dois d'abord racheter l'honneur de ta famille.

 _Si tu savais où je me le mets, l'honneur de ma famille…_

Je hoche cependant la tête, prenant un air faussement vaincu.

\- Dis-moi au moins ce que mon père a fait pour que le maître lui en veuille… Je n'ai jamais su, ma mère ne veut pas me le dire ! je fais en prenant un ton misérable.

Je ne suis pas peu fier de mon jeu d'acteur. C'est le fruit d'années de journalisme à peaufiner mes techniques pour soutirer des informations.

\- Je… Ton père avait fait les mauvais choix, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de sav… commence Avery.

Soudain, son portable buzze. Il le sort de sa poche :

 _\- Suis en bas,_ murmure t-il en lisant le message à voix haute.

Il fronce les sourcils. J'ai presque l'impression de voir les rouages fonctionner dans son cerveau.

\- C'est… c'est le numéro du relai ça, fait-il, plus à lui-même qu'autre chose.

Ma couverture est grillée. Il reste silencieux quelques secondes puis relève la tête vers moi, furieux. Il a compris.

\- Sale petite merde ! s'écrie t-il en se ruant vers moi.

Sans réfléchir, je lui décoche une magnifique droite… La suite, vous la connaissez.

* * *

 _Retour au temps présent_

Potter ralentit la voiture et la gare dans une petite rue déserte, à peine éclairée par un lampadaire à l'ampoule grésillante. La radio s'éteint lorsqu'il coupe le contact, nous plongeant dans un silence de mort.

Nous nous dévisageons mutuellement avec défiance, chacun essayant de comprendre de quel côté se place l'autre. S'il est un mangemort ou non.

Je pourrais très bien dire à Potter que je n'en suis pas un. C'est vrai : quelle est la probabilité qu'un type comme Potter soit un mangemort ? Objectivement, elle est très faible. Le Potter que je connais n'en est définitivement pas un. Il est même plus probable qu'il les déteste franchement. Mais rien ne me dit que le Potter que je connais est le vrai Potter. Mon père savait bien cacher son jeu et passer pour un militant pacifiste.

De plus, certains éléments jouent clairement en sa défaveur. Par exemple, Potter a été élevé par un Black. Et au vu de ma trouvaille dans la chambre de Regulus, il semblerait que les Black soient fortement mêlés aux mangemorts. En même temps, j'ai moi aussi été élevé par un mangemort, et pourtant je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur. Donc sur ce point je peux laisser le bénéfice du doute à Potter, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas certain que Sirius Black ait été un mangemort.

Plus inquiétant, Potter est monté au premier étage de l'hôtel pour une raison, et je suis certain que la présence d'Avery n'était pas une coïncidence. Potter savait que deux mangemorts se rencontreraient ce soir.

"Écoutez, Malefoy, je ne peux pas nous ramener à la maison avant d'être sûr que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour moi, fait Potter, décidant de jouer cartes sur table.

\- Et moi, comment puis-je être certain que _vous_ n'êtes pas un danger pour moi ? je rétorque.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule… siffle t-il.

\- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je suis tombé sur un mangemort en vous suivant à l'étage ?

\- C'est ça votre excuse ? Vous m'avez _suivi_? Voyons Malefoy… Admettez que vous aviez rendez-vous avec Avery !

\- C'est faux. Je suis tombé sur lui en vous suivant au premier étage. Je vous rappelle que je suis journaliste people. C'est mon boulot d'enquêter sur les personnes célèbres. Et d'ailleurs, comment vous, vous savez qu'il s'appelle d'Avery ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'énerve Potter.

\- Donc vous avez le droit de poser des question et moi non ? je m'agace.

\- Cessez ce petit jeu Malefoy, je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez avec ces mangemorts !

\- Dommage, on ne peut pas tout avoir, dans la vie.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir que vous me causeriez des problèmes… Je… je n'aurais jamais dû vous accepter chez moi ! lâche Potter, furieux.

Le ton est en train de monter entre nous.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le choix, je corrige. Vous l'auriez eu, vous m'auriez racheté ma part et on n'en aurait plus parlé !

\- J'aurais pu renoncer à la maison. Ça aurait été plus judicieux que de me retrouver avec un apprenti mangemort chez moi !

\- Modérez vos paroles, Potter, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, je crache. Ce sont des accusations graves que vous formulez là !

\- J'aurais dû me méfier plus… poursuit-il comme si je n'étais pas intervenu. Après tout, votre père en était un pas vrai ? Ils ont étouffés l'affaire mais sincèrement, Lucius Malefoy arrêté pour une simple affaire d'escroquerie ? Personne n'y a jamais cru.

\- Mon père était un mangemort, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en suis pas un, je siffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette chambre avec deux d'entre eux alors ?

\- Et _vous_ , comment est-ce que _vous_ savez que ce sont des mangemorts ? Comment est-ce que _vous_ savez que l'un d'eux s'appelle Avery ?

\- Cessez tout de suite vos accusations ridicules, Malefoy…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, après tout ? Peut-être que le mangemort entre nous deux, c'est vous ?

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerve t-il. Vous allez trop loin !

\- Comment ça, ça suffit ? Vous avez le droit de m'accuser d'être un mangemort et je ne peux pas faire de même ? Vous êtes aussi suspect à mes yeux que je le suis aux vôtres. Alors, je vous le répète Potter : peut-être que le mangemort, c'est vous !

Potter me foudroie du regard puis m'attrape par le col, ivre de rage. Ses mains tremblent légèrement. Lorsqu'il commence à parler, sa voix est presque un murmure. Elle trahit la colère sourde qui l'habite.

\- Ces salauds ont tué mes parents, articule t-il lentement.

Il a l'air profondément bouleversé. A moins d'être un excellent acteur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en train de mentir. Il n'est pas un mangemort.

Potter me lâche le col.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je l'ignorais, je murmure.

Potter détourne la tête un instant. Il y a un long silence. Lorsqu'il redirige son regard vers moi, je remarque qu'il a l'air un peu plus calme.

\- Admettons que vous disiez la vérité et que vous m'avez suivi… commence t-il sur un ton plus mesuré.

 _\- C'est_ la vérité !

\- Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, mais pour une fois je décide d'obtempérer pour ne pas envenimer la situation. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher et maintenant que j'ai la confirmation qu'il n'est pas du côté des mangemorts, je peux toujours lui raconter ma version de faits.

\- J'ai rencontré Avery. Il m'a pris pour le relai. Il… il a dû croire que je m'étais enrôlé chez les mangemorts récemment.

 _\- Le relai ?_

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il l'a désigné. Je… je crois que c'était une sorte de messager, destiné à recueillir un message auprès d'Avery et à le relayer à un autre mangemort de haut rang. Evidemment, le message était codé. J'ai essayé de l'interroger à ce sujet, mais impossible de lui tirer la moindre information. Tout ce que je sais, c'est le message : _la marque est en chemin_.

\- La marque est en chemin… fait Potter, les sourcils froncés, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Avery s'est vite rendu compte de la supercherie et c'est à ce moment là que… je prends une profonde inspiration, qu'Adrian Pucey est arrivé. Je pense que c'était lui le relai. Ils s'y sont mis à deux pour me casser la gueule et se sont enfuis. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

\- Vous connaissez ce Pucey aussi ? s'étonne Potter.

\- Oui, je… un ancien camarade de fac. Vous pouvez toujours vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas.

Potter hoche lentement la tête. Je vois qu'il a l'air d'hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Je suppose que c'est dur pour lui de déterminer si je suis sincère ou non. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je m'éloigne un peu de la maison pour quelques temps. Résigné, je propose :

\- Si vous voulez, je peux dormir chez Théodore ce soir.

\- Je… Ca m'arrangeait en effet, admet-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

En soupirant, je lui donne l'adresse de mon ancien appartement.

\- Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher l'accès de ma propre maison indéfiniment, je l'averti.

\- Je sais… Je vais trouver une solution, me répond Potter.

* * *

Potter me dépose devant l'immeuble de Théo. Je regarde la voiture filer dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point sombre au bout de la rue. Puis j'appuie sur l'interphone. La voix fatiguée de Théodore me répond.

"Drago ? C'est toi ? s'étonne t-il lorsqu'il reconnaît ma voix.

\- Théo, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plait…

\- Je t'attends en haut, fait-il en raccrochant l'interphone.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique du déverrouillage de la porte d'entrée. Je gravis quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble. Je frappe, et Théodore m'ouvre la porte presque immédiatement.

"Ouah ! s'exclame t-il en apercevant mon visage tuméfié. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- Une longue histoire… je fais en soupirant. Je peux dormir ici pour la nuit ?

\- Bien sûr, entre… Enfin, j'ai juste le canapé à t'offrir, mon colloc est là ce soir.

\- Ah oui… Ton nouveau colloc…

\- Il est cool, me fait Théodore en s'installant sur une des chaises de la cuisine. C'est pas pareil que de vivre avec son meilleur ami, mais on s'y fait.

J'esquisse un faible sourire. Mon mal de tête est revenu.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, murmure t-il. J'aimerais bien te demander pourquoi tu débarques à quatre heures du matin en costard, le visage couvert de coups, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ce soir.

J'adore Théo parce qu'il me comprend trop bien.

\- Pas franchement non… J'ai juste envie d'aller dormir, pour être honnête.

\- On en parlera demain, alors, fait Théo.

Il se lève et va me chercher un pyjama, des draps et de quoi soigner mon visage. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de me changer ni de faire quoi que ce soit pour mon visage. A peine couché sur ce canapé inconfortable, je plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Scoop !

**Chapitre 11 :** Scoop !

Don't wanna be an American idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind-fuck America

 _American idiot,_ Green Day

* * *

Éreinté par ma soirée de la veille, je m'endors presque immédiatement sur le vieux canapé défoncé du salon de Théo. Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil commence à peine à se lever, je suis réveillé par une voix féminine.

"Théo ? C'est quoi cette chose qui squatte le canapé ?

\- Pas touche, c'est mon meilleur pote ! répond la voix fatiguée de Théodore. Il n'avait nulle part où dormir ! Potter l'a viré de chez lui…

\- Ton meilleur pote ? C'est _ça_ le fameux Drago Malefoy ? Ron et Harry m'avaient pourtant dit que c'était un mec qui avait la classe… C'est pas de la bave que j'aperçois au coin de sa bouche ?

\- Théo, fais taire ton plan cul, s'il-te-plaît, je grogne dans mon demi-sommeil. Tu me rendrais un immense service.

Ma remarque est suivi par un rire tonitruant. Intrigué, j'ouvre un œil.

\- Son… son _plan cul_? fait la fille rousse qui se tient plantée devant le canapé, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle est vraiment jolie, avec ses longs cheveux et les taches de rousseur qui constellent son visage. Elle éclate de rire, dévoilant de charmantes petites fossettes au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Moi avec _Théo_ ? Ça va pas ? J'ai une tête à coucher avec lui, sérieux ? s'écrie t-elle.

\- N'importe qui de sexe féminin, de moins de trente ans et avec un physique potable a une tête à coucher avec Théo, je rétorque.

 _\- Trente-cinq ans_ , corrige Théo. Mais… C'était juste une fois. Et elle avait l'air jeune ! ajoute t-il précipitamment devant mon air surpris.

\- Pas la peine de te justifier, fait la fille, goguenarde. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que te taper des filles de trente-cinq ans.

\- Et du coup, à qui ai-je affaire si tu n'es pas une énième _copine_ de Théo ? je demande. Une fille qui n'a pas couché avec Théo dans cet appart, c'est du jamais vu.

\- Euh… Je comptais te le dire… commence mon meilleur ami, gêné. En fait, quand Pansy m'avait parlé d'un mec qui cherchait un appart, elle ne m'avait pas tout à fait dit la vérité…

 _J'ai peur de comprendre là…_

\- Je te présente Ginny, ma nouvelle colocataire.

 _Okayyy…_

Donc au lieu d'avoir un coloc standard, de sexe masculin, qui laisse traîner ses slips sales par terre, cet enfoiré ne s'est pas gêné pour choisir une rousse canonissisme.

Mon Dieu, c'est tellement typique Théo.

\- Ginny Weasley, précise t-elle en me tendant la main.

 _\- Weasley_ ? je répète.

\- C'est la soeur de Fred et Georges. Et de Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Potter. Le monde est petit, hein ? fait Théo.

Ah oui, Ron Weasley, le mec de Granger…

\- Il y a surtout beaucoup de Weasley, corrige Ginny. Mes parents ont été assez productifs. Nous sommes sept enfants.

\- Mais il n'y a qu'une seule délicieuse fille comme toi, ajoute Théo avec un clin d'oeil séducteur.

\- Dans tes rêves Nott, réplique t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et c'est qu'elle le rembarre, la petite Ginny ! Je suis impressionné. Est-ce que pour une fois je vais voir Théodore ramer ? Ça risque d'être amusant !

Théodore se contente de hausser les épaules. Il doit être en train de se dire qu'elle finira tôt ou tard par succomber.

\- Bon Drago, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu dois aller bosser ce matin ! s'exclame t-il. Lève-toi !

\- Nooon… je grogne. J'vais me mettre en arrêt maladie. Zabini comprendra !

\- Allez ! Je t'ai même préparé du café et grillé tes tartines ! Regarde comme je suis gentil et prévenant…

\- Je sais pas ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça, Drago, commente Ginny. Avec moi, c'est plutôt le genre à se marrer comme une baleine quand je suis en retard.

\- C'est juste parce que je lui manque. Il ne faisait pas ça non plus quand on était coloc, je te rassure.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Gin, s'amuse Théo. Si tu pars, tu auras droit aux petits déj. Merci Drago, tu m'as donné un moyen de la convaincre de partir, ajoute t-il, taquin.

\- Tu rêves. Maintenant que je suis là, je reste. Rien que pour le plaisir de te faire chier, rétorque Ginny.

Elle me plaît bien, la petite Ginny. Elle ne se laisse pas faire par Théo et en plus elle est marrante.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, fait-elle en regardant sa montre. Je dois partir travailler. Parce que j'ai un emploi, _moi_ , ajoute t-elle en regardant Théo avec insistance.

Théo lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à mon engagement artistique.

\- On a surtout jamais vu aucune de tes "œuvres", je rétorque, grinçant.

\- Je suis sur un gros projet, cette fois-ci, je te l'ai déjà dit, fait Théodore. Ça va marcher, il faut juste un peu de temps.

Je hoche la tête, peu convaincu. Je ne lui demande même pas ce que c'est. J'ai un peu trop l'habitude de ses plans foireux. La dernière fois, il avait essayé de monter un groupe de rock et la fois d'avant d'ouvrir son agence de décoration d'intérieur. Autant vous dire qu'il a planté les deux au bout d'une semaine.

Une fois Ginny partie, Théodore et moi allons nous installer dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

\- Bon, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? ajoute t-il, curieux de connaître mes aventures de la veille.

Je lui résume rapidement la situation, tentant de n'omettre aucun détail. L'hôtel, la rencontre avec Avery, puis ma confrontation avec Potter…

\- Et moi qui pensais que les mangemorts avaient disparu… soupire t-il à la fin de mon récit.

Il est aussi surpris et sonné que moi. Ca n'a rien d'étonnant. Théodore fait partie de ces personnes qui haïssent les mangemorts encore plus que moi. Son père était un mangemort de la première heure, devenu à moitié fou. Sous ses apparences de diplomate respectable, ce type était un psychopathe et un tueur en série notoire. Théodore l'a vu poignarder sa mère sous ses yeux quand il avait six ans.

Vivre avec l'assassin de sa propre mère toute son enfance… Je pense qu'on peut difficilement faire pire comme expérience. A côté, mes parents étaient des parents exemplaires.

\- Ils sont toujours là. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont, peut-être plus très nombreux, mais ils sont là, et ils recrutent des jeunes, comme Adrian.

\- Adrian… J'aurais jamais cru, fait Théodore. Il m'avait toujours paru être un type parfaitement équilibré.

\- Je le croyais aussi, je soupire.

J'ai un pincement au coeur à l'idée qu'Adrian ait pu entrer chez les mangemorts. A l'université, il me disait qu'il les détestait.

\- Tu penses que ça a un lien avec sa famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis toujours demandé si son père n'était pas aussi un mangemort. Il avait toujours de drôles de réactions quand je parlais du mien.

Théodore hoche lentement la tête, pensif.

\- Et Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de son implication dans cette histoire ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il enquête sur eux… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse pour le compte de la police. J'ai surpris une conversation avec ses amis où ils lui disaient que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux.

\- Donc tu penses qu'il mène son enquête tout seul ?

\- C'est ce que je crois. Je dois le découvrir.

 _\- Nous_ devons le découvrir, me corrige Théo. Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais rester les bras croisés alors que des mangemorts sont en liberté ? On commence par quoi ?

\- On commence par récupérer la confiance de Potter, je fais. Il a peut-être déjà bien avancé dans son enquête. Et puis, j'aimerais bien aussi pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

* * *

Résumons la situation. Hier soir je me suis fait tabasser sévère par deux mangemorts puis viré de chez moi par mon colocataire. Tout le monde conviendra que ça suffit largement, question poisse et mauvais karma. Mais visiblement l'alignement des planètes ou je ne sais quelle instance divine n'est pas de mon côté ces derniers temps. Avant même d'arriver au boulot j'ai eu droit à l'ensemble des signes annonciateurs d'une _journée de merde_. La pluie diluvienne qui commence pile cinq minutes après que je sois sorti. Le métro bloqué entre deux stations pendant un quart d'heure (avec option bébé qui pleure). Et bien entendu (sinon ça ne serait pas marrant), la voiture qui vous asperge d'eau à la sortie de la bouche de métro.

Je savais que j'aurais dû rester au lit ce matin. Enfin, au canapé. Bref, j'me comprends.

Lorsque j'arrive au bureau, Mandy me dévisage de la tête au pied. Je jette un œil au miroir de l'entrée. Effectivement, Drago Malefoy a perdu de son panache : j'ai le visage couvert d'ecchymoses, la barbe dégueulasse de trois jours, le costume mouillé trop grand (car appartenant à Théo), et l'air passablement dépassé par les événements.

"Sans commentaires, je fais en lui jetant un regard noir. Y'a du courrier pour moi ?

\- Juste une habituelle lettre d'insultes de la part de Parvati Patil. Et sinon Zab fait un debrief avec Colin et toi à onze heures.

\- Ça marche ! je m'exclame tout en rejoignant l'ascenseur.

\- Ça a été ? Potter t'a ramené chez toi ? me demande Crivey lorsque je passe devant son bureau.

Je décide de m'arrêter pour discuter un peu de la soirée de la veille avec lui. De toute façon, j'ai des questions à lui poser.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds, omettant volontairement de préciser la partie où Potter m'a empêché de rentrer chez moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en fait ?

\- Rien. Juste des mecs qui cherchaient la bagarre, je mens.

\- Je vois le genre. Mon frère a déjà eu affaire à des types comme ça. Ils laissent vraiment entrer n'importe qui dans ce genre d'événements… marmonne t-il.

\- Et toi, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé quand je suis monté au premier étage.

\- Ben, j'ai croisé un mec de la sécurité dans le couloir du premier étage, alors que je cherchais Potter, et il m'a obligé à retourner au rez-de-chaussée, commence t-il à expliquer. Je t'attendais donc en bas, mais quand je ne t'ai pas vu redescendre au bout d'une heure, je me suis inquiété et je suis remonté. J'ai fini par te trouver inconscient dans cette chambre et ensuite, Potter et le blond sont arrivés.

\- Le blond ? Goldstein ?

\- Ouais, grommelle Crivey. Je suis quasiment sûr que c'était lui, le _date_ de Potter…

\- Du coup tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils ne t'ont pas dit ? je demande à tout hasard.

\- Non, pas du tout. Ils sont arrivés et Goldstein a commencé à t'examiner. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Bon, donc, en plus de Potter, il y a un autre mystère à élucider : Goldstein. Il n'avait pas l'air de mèche avec Potter puisqu'il lui a demandé des explications, mais il était quand même avec lui lorsqu'ils m'ont trouvé.

\- Après je suis rentré parce de toute façon la soirée se terminait, ajoute Crivey. Patil n'a rien fait pour une fois, pas même un petit coup d'éclat, et les autres personnes que tu m'avais dit de surveiller étaient étrangement calmes.

\- Résultat des courses, je résume. On se retrouve sans matière pour faire un article.

\- Aaah, alors ça, je n'en serais pas si sûr ! s'exclame Crivey, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? je demande. T'as un scoop ?

\- On peut dire ça… Viens voir par là, ajoute t-il en me désignant son ordinateur.

Il ouvre quelques dossiers puis fouille un peu avant de cliquer sur une photo. Celle-ci met quelques secondes à s'afficher complètement sur l'écran.

\- J'ai pris ça pendant tu étais parti inspecter le hall.

\- Qu'est-ce que… je fais, bouche bée. C'est… Crivey, t'es un génie !

 _Si je m'attendais à ça… Ouah, c'est ce qu'on appelle du sensationnel !_

\- Donc ça fait de la matière pour ton article ? s'enthousiasme t-il.

\- Largement ! Je vois déjà les gros titres. On va enfumer tous les autres tabloïds avec une photo pareille.

Finalement, cette journée ne sera peut-être pas si pourrie que ça. Avec ce scoop, je peux largement pousser mon article en une du _Sunny Times_ et finir le mois avec une jolie prime !

* * *

En sortant du boulot, je suis plutôt guilleret. Certes, je suis toujours à moitié SDF, mais au moins j'ai réussi à faire un article qui va faire du bruit et Zabini est enchanté par mon travail. Enfin, notre travail. C'est Crivey qui a pris la photo.

Alors que j'arrive à la station de métro, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Le nom de ma mère s'affiche sur l'écran.

 _Merde… J'avais totalement oublié oublié que je la voyais ce soir…_

"Oui, allo ? je décroche.

\- Drago, c'est maman.

\- Salut euh… Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien. Je suis enchantée de pouvoir voir ta nouvelle maison aujourd'hui !

\- Haha, oui, c'est bien que tu m'en parles justement… Ca va pas être possible finalement.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Euuuh… En fait Potter fait des travaux en ce moment, c'est vraiment pas présentable. Il vaudrait mieux que tu passes quand ça sera fini. Mais, on peut se voir dans un café ou un restaurant si tu veux !

\- Enfin Drago ce ne sont pas des travaux qui vont me tuer…

\- Maman…

\- Bon d'accord. Ça te dis le café au coin de ma rue vers dix-neuf heures ? Ils font mon thé préféré et tu adores leur moelleux au chocolat !

 _A chaque fois que je parle avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, c'est consternant…_

\- Ok, ok, comme tu veux… A tout à l'heure, je réponds avant de raccrocher.

Si elle croit que ça va être une gentille petite conversation autour d'une tasse de thé, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'heure. Je compte bien la travailler pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je suis persuadé qu'elle en sait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle essaie de me faire croire…

* * *

 _ **SCOOP : Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald ensemble ?**_

 _Chers lecteurs du Sunny Times,_

 _L'heure est grave._

 _Nous, journalistes de tabloïds, nous étions engagés à toujours vous dévoiler la vérité, sous sa forme la plus pure et la plus crue. C'était notre mission, notre engagement, notre croisade. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous avons lamentablement échoué._

 _En effet, comment expliquer qu'un couple de personnes célèbres et richissimes soit parvenu à nous échapper pendant plus de vingt ans ? C'est le genre de choses qui est impardonnable. Au nom de toute la communauté journalistique, je vous adresse nos plus plates excuses._

 _Il est évident que la romance entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald (voir photo ci-dessus) ne datait pas d'hier. Cela faisait des années que nous avions remarqué qu'ils étaient d'excellents amis et qu'ils venaient systématiquement ensemble aux soirées mondaines et autre événements du genre._

 _Et pourtant… Personne n'avait jamais rien soupçonné d'autre que de l'amitié, entre le patron de l'AD Corp. et le président de l'association For The Greater Good - qui, rappelons-le, milite pour la sauvegarde d'une vingtaine d'espèce d'animaux en grand danger de disparition._

 _La photo, prise à la trente-quatrième cérémonie de remise des prix Dumbledore, ne laisse pourtant aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation. Se croyant sans doute à l'abri des regards sur ce petit balcon à l'écart, le couple a laissé libre court à ses sentiments, sous les yeux éberlués de notre photographe.  
_

 _[...]_

 _De nombreuses questions restent néanmoins à élucider :_

 _\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils vraiment ensemble ?_

 _\- Ont-ils toujours une vie sexuelle malgré leur grand âge ?_

 _\- Est-ce agréable de s'embrasser avec un dentier ?_

 _\- Dumbledore mange t-il vraiment des bonbons au citron ?_

 _La rédaction mène l'enquête... Cette fois-ci, nous ne vous décevrons pas !  
_

 _Votre langue de vipère adorée,_

 _Drago Malefoy_

* * *

 **Note :** Alors, à votre avis, quel est vraiment le rôle d'Harry dans toute cette histoire ? Est-ce que Drago va parvenir à le convaincre de sa bonne foi ? Dumbledore fera t-il une annonce publique à propos son addiction aux sucreries ?

Un gros merci aux reviewers et à tous les lecteurs ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	12. Chapitre 12 - Chez Madame Pieddodu

**Chapitre 12 :** Chez Madame Pieddodu

Truth be told, my problem solved

You mean the world to me

But you'll never know

You could be cruel to me

While we're risking the way that I see you

But I see you

 _I see you_ , Mika

* * *

 _Dix-neuf ans plus tôt_

On frappe violemment à la porte du petit appartement londonien dans lequel nous nous sommes réfugiés.

"Monsieur Malefoy ! vocifère l'homme derrière la porte. Monsieur Malefoy !

Le visage de mon père est blême. Il a les traits tirés et d'énormes cernes violacées sous les yeux. Il me jette un regard désespéré.

\- Drago, souffle t-il. Va dans ta chambre. Ne bouge pas tant que maman ne te l'aura pas dit.

\- Mais…

\- Ne proteste pas, Drago. C'est important.

Ne voulant pas contrarier mon père, je pars me réfugier dans ma petite chambre. Je prends soin de bien fermer la porte derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai comme une envie de pleurer.

Sur le bureau, ma mère a posé bien en évidence mon jouet préféré. C'est un petit soldat en plastique. Je l'attrape : peut-être que lui, il pourra me protéger contre les méchants.

\- Ouvrez, police ! insiste la voix.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, puis des bruits de pas et de lutte.

\- Lucius Malefoy, fait une voix implacable, presque mécanique, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour participation à une organisation classée terroriste. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice.

Un bruit de menottes qui se ferment.

\- Lucius, non ! s'écrie ma mère. Lâchez-le, je vous en prie...

Je devine à sa voix qui se brise qu'elle est en train de pleurer.

-Madame, vous ne faites qu'aggraver la situation de votre mari en intervenant de cette manière. Maintenant, laissez-nous faire notre travail, répond sèchement l'un des policiers.

Des pas à nouveau, qui s'éloignent.

\- Non, non… Non ! Lucius ! j'entends ma mère gémir misérablement.

Je serre très fort mon petit soldat dans ma main. Au fond de moi, je le sais : plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

* * *

 _De nos jours_

 _Chez Madame Pieddodu_ est sans aucun doute le salon de thé le plus kitch de Londres. Des rayures de la tapisserie aux petits noeuds accrochés aux fenêtres, en passant par les coussins des fauteuils, le rose est omniprésent. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des rubans aux couleurs criardes ont été accrochés un peu partout dans la salle, donnant la sensation dérangeante de se trouver dans un paquet cadeau géant.

Ils ont poussé le vice jusqu'à suspendre des angelots au plafond. Ils pendent lamentablement au-dessus des têtes des clients, brandissant leurs flèches d'amour en plastique.

Je vois ma mère plisser le nez devant ce décor.

"Heureusement que leur nourriture est bonne, remarque t-elle avec un air dégoûté. Parce que leur sens de la décoration est pour le moins…

\- Merdique ? je demande.

J'adore jouer à l'adolescent attardé avec elle. Ca marche à tous coups.

\- Drago, ton vocabulaire ! Je voulais dire déplorable… corrige t-elle avec ses accents traînants - apparemment une marque de fabrique de la famille Malefoy.

Je l'observe : comme d'habitude, elle est tirée à quatre épingles. Elle a revêtu un tailleur gris et s'est très légèrement maquillée. Ses longs cheveux blonds ont été attachés en un chignon serré.

De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère négligée. Je crois que la seule fois où c'est arrivé, c'était le jour où mon père a été emprisonné.

\- Mon chéri, commence t-elle alors que nous nous installons à une table dans un coin du café, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cocard et ces bleus sur ton visage ? Tu t'es battu ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Alors quoi ?

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer la conversation directement sur ce sujet.

\- Figure-toi que je me suis fait casser la figure par ce très cher Avery, je lâche néanmoins.

\- A… Avery ? bredouille ma mère.

Elle prend un air surpris. Malgré tout, je suis parfaitement en mesure de déterminer quand elle joue la comédie.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment surprise, je remarque.

\- Q… quoi ? fait-elle, déstabilisée. Et comment pourrais-je être au courant ?

\- Parce que tu en sais bien plus sur les mangemorts que tu ne le prétends.

\- Mon chéri…

\- Non, pas de chemins détournés, cette fois-ci maman. Pas de "je ne savais pas que ton père était l'un d'eux". Je veux savoir.

Elle pousse un long soupir.

\- Maman… J'ai vingt-sept ans. C'est inutile de me mentir pour "me protéger". Ca ne m'a pas empêché de me faire tabasser par ses salauds jusqu'à l'évanouissement !

\- Drago, tout ce que je te dirais pourrait t'attirer des ennuis… Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'ils sont capables de bien pire !

\- Je suis déjà dans les ennuis… Ils m'ont dans le collimateur, avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils pensent que je les espionne.

\- Je… je ne préfère pas savoir dans quelles circonstances tu t'es attiré ce genre de problèmes… soupire t-elle. Tu aurais dû rester en dehors de tout ça et ne pas t'en mêler.

\- Trop tard. Peut être que si tu ne m'avais pas tellement menti, je n'aurais pas cherché à en savoir plus sur les mangemorts.

\- Je l'ai fait…

\- Pour me protéger, oui, je sais. Mais le fait est que, dans la situation actuelle, le plus j'en sais sur eux et le mieux je peux me protéger…

Je marque une pause volontairement pour la laisser réfléchir.

\- Soit, je veux bien répondre à certaines de tes interrogations, concède-t-elle finalement.

 _Eh bien, ça été beaucoup moins difficile que ce que je pensais…_

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- Bon, première question alors : qu'est-ce que les Black ont à voir avec les mangemorts ?

Je la vois plisser ses lèvres imperceptiblement. Ma question la contrarie.

\- Ma famille… a toujours adhéré aux genres d'idées que prêchait le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses disciples.

 _Le "seigneur des ténèbres", rien que ça…_

\- Beaucoup de Black de ma génération sont entrés chez les mangemorts. Mon cousin Regulus, ma soeur, Bella… Quant à moi, mon père a fait en sorte que j'épouse un mangemort.

\- Et Sirius ? Et ton… autre soeur, celle que je n'ai jamais vu ?

\- Sirius était un rebelle dans l'âme, il n'adhérait pas du tout à ce genre d'opinions politiques. Au contraire ! Il s'est très tôt engagé dans… cette espèce d'organisation qui lutte contre les groupes d'extrême-droite.

\- L'ordre du Phénix ? C'est de ça que tu parles ?

\- Oui… Exactement. Il… Il y avait des amis. Les parents de ce Potter, notamment. Quand à ma soeur, Andromeda, elle a épousé un de ces énergumènes !

\- _Energumènes_ ?

\- Oui enfin… Quelqu'un qui n'est pas comme nous.

 _Comme nous…_

Avec les mangemorts, ça peut vouloir à la fois tout et rien dire. Cela peut aussi bien désigner les aristocrates, que plus largement ceux qui se revendiquent d'une race supérieure (selon des critères encore à ce jour totalement indéterminés).

Cela peut aussi signifier les _anglais pure souche._ N'importe quel généticien vous expliquerait la stupidité du concept, mais au fond les mangemorts se fichent pas mal du bien fondé de leur idéologie. Tout ce qui compte, pour eux, c'est d'avoir un autre à haïr et rendre responsable de tous les dysfonctionnements de la société actuelle.

\- Donc ta famille a toujours été liée aux mangemorts… je conclus.

\- Exactement. Et j'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux, me répond ma mère avec un petit sourire triste. Mon cousin Régulus est mort, Bella a fini à l'asile, ton père en prison… Et ma soeur Andromeda ne me parle plus. Tu savais que tu avais une cousine d'ailleurs ? Je l'ai appris il y a peu. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora.

Elle prend une gorgée de son thé, puis ajoute :

\- Je suppose que tu as dû trouver des objets avec la marque des ténèbres dans les affaires de Régulus…

\- Oui, un coffre, mais je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

\- Tu sais, ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon, fit ma mère, les yeux soudain dans le vague, et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il… Il est mort parce qu'il s'était retourné contre l'organisation. Ton père et les autres étaient furieux.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est- ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

\- Moi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé l'usage de la violence pour servir une cause, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Et… malgré tout ça, tu… tu aimais père ?

Elle a un sourire amer.

\- Oui. Je crois même que je l'aime toujours. Tu sais, Drago, ton père n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

\- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver… je grommelle. Bref, pour en revenir aux mangemorts… Je croyais qu'avec la mort de Jédusor et l'arrestation des principaux mangemorts, l'organisation avait été dissoute.

\- Je le croyais aussi, admit-elle. Je sais qu'Avery et quelques autres considèrent qu'ils tiennent encore la société debout et ont l'espoir de lui redonner sa gloire d'antan… Mais le fait est que depuis la mort du Maître, ils n'ont rien fait de concret.

\- Donc tu savais que Avery essayait de maintenir un espèce de reste d'organisation...

\- Oui, il me l'avait dit. Mais Avery n'est pas le genre à réussir quoi que ce soit de grande ampleur tout seul. Les grands mangemorts, ceux qui avaient un pouvoir de nuisance important, ont tous été arrêtés. Aujourd'hui, les quelques uns qui restent ne sont rien d'autre que les derniers représentants d'une société déjà morte.

\- Mais je crois que cette fois-ci ils ont décidé de vraiment reprendre du service… Tu savais qu'ils recrutent ?

\- C...comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Avery croyait que j'étais une nouvelle recrue. Et Adrian Pucey en était réellement une, comme j'ai eu le plaisir de le découvrir….

\- A… Adrian ? Ton…

\- Mon ex ? (Ma mère grimace à ce mot.) Exactement.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ce garçon n'était pas fréquentable.

\- Maman… Petit un, tu es mariée à un mangemort donc tu ne peux pas vraiment me donner de leçon. Et petit deux, tu disais ça uniquement parce que tu ne digérais pas que je sois gay. (A nouveau, elle grimace.)

\- Bref, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur les mangemorts…

\- Tout ? Tu as vécu avec l'un d'eux… Tu en sais forcément plus que ça !

\- C'était une société secrète, Drago ! Ton père ne me disait rien sur son fonctionnement, ou sur leurs projets. Je ne savais même pas qui en était membre ! Même s'il était évident que les amis de ton père comme Avery ou Théodus Nott en faisaient partie…

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je suis prêt à la croire sur sur point. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père - ni aucun mangemort d'ailleurs - admettre qu'il en était un. Même quand je le visitais en prison, il refusait de l'admettre. Alors envisager qu'il confie des détails à ce sujet paraît presque impensable…

\- Au fait, Drago, je change de sujet mais est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Ça y est… La voilà qui attaque son sujet préféré, à savoir ma vie sentimentale, et surtout mon futur mariage avec une fille soigneusement sélectionnée par ses soins.

\- Je comprends que tu ai eu besoin de… faire des expériences à la fac, poursuit-elle. Mais maintenant, tu es plus mûr, tu ne songes pas à te poser ?

\- Maman, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas une passade… Je suis bel et bien gay. Accepte-le.

\- J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, fait-elle, ignorant totalement ma dernière remarque. Promis, si celle-ci ne te plait pas, je laisserais tomber.

\- Maman, je te le répète : Je. Suis. Gay, je martèle.

\- C'est la dernière fille que je te présente, insiste-t-elle.

\- Maman…

\- S'il-te-plait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

\- Je pense qu'elle pourrait te plaire.

\- Elle a un _vagin_.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si attaché aux détails, Drago, rétorque t-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle est capable.

\- Bon, d'accord… je cède. Je la rencontrerai. Mais c'est c'est la dernière fois !

Un immense sourire se forme sur son visage. C'est toujours comme ça, avec elle. Elle arrive toujours à ses fins en insistant jusqu'à ce que j'accepte.

\- Parfait ! s'exclame-t-elle, ravie. Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde…

* * *

Après mon rendez-vous avec ma mère, je décide de passer au 12, square Grimmaurd pour aller chercher quelques affaires. Je ne peux décemment pas continuer à vivre avec les fringues de Théo. J'ai l'air ridicule dans ses vêtements qui font une taille de plus que moi !

Une fois devant la porte, j'ai un moment d'hésitation. Peut être que j'aurais dû prévenir Potter avant de venir… Oh, et puis c'est chez moi, après tout !

Je frappe. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des bruits de pas, puis la porte s'ouvre sur…

\- Monsieur Goldstein ? je lâche, surpris.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, me salue ce dernier, l'air quelque peu crispé. Je… Harry n'est pas là, je ne sais pas si… si vous vouliez lui parler. Il m'a brièvement expliqué la situation.

\- Je venais simplement chercher des affaires. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, allez-y, je ne vais pas vous empêcher d'entrer chez vous… répond t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Je crois que les soupçons de Colin sont confirmés : Goldstein est le copain de Potter. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ce qu'il se balade en jogging, chez moi, en l'absence de Potter.

Je le remercie puis me je rends dans ma chambre pour réunir les affaires dont j'ai besoin. Lorsque j'arrive, Mornille saute du lit pour m'accueillir et vient se frotter à ma jambe avec un air satisfait.

"Coucou, toi, je fais en lui grattant la tête. Comment ça va ? Il s'occupe bien de toi ?

Un ronronnement me répond. Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

Je décide également d'aller chercher le coffre dans la chambre de Régulus. Ainsi, Théo et moi pourrons l'examiner - et avec un peu de chance, l'ouvrir. Je constate qu'il est toujours à sa place. Visiblement, Potter n'a pas pensé à fouiller les chambres du haut.

Alors que je passe sur le palier du deuxième étage, un sac de voyage sous le bras, je remarque que la porte du bureau de Potter est restée ouverte en grand. Un ordinateur ouvert est posé en évidence sur son bureau. Peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement de celui de Goldstein, je ne vois pas pourquoi Potter aura laissé son ordinateur allumé alors qu'il est sorti… Mais j'ai quand même envie d'aller vérifier.

Je tends l'oreille. J'entends un bruit de pas au rez-de-chaussée, signalant la présence de Goldstein. Parfait, j'aurais largement le temps de l'entendre monter les escaliers s'il vient par ici. Doucement, je dépose mon sac sur le pallier et entre sur la pointe des pieds dans le bureau de Potter.

L'ordinateur est bien allumé et déverrouillé. La photo du fond d'écran montrant Potter avec Granger et Weasley ne laisse aucun doute sur son propriétaire. J'entreprends de fouiller un peu dans ses dossiers. Au début, je ne trouve rien de bien intéressant. Des extraits de romans, des textes… En temps normal, j'aurais tué pour mettre la main sur des fichiers pareils, mais là je suis à la recherche de ce qu'il pourrait savoir sur les mangemorts. Soudain, alors que je me décide à fermer le dossier "écriture" de son ordinateur, un document avec pour titre _enquête_confidentiel_ attire mon attention. Je décide de l'ouvrir. Sous mes yeux, le document se charge puis soudain, s'affiche en lettres noires :

 _Les mangemorts : l'incroyable mensonge enfin dévoilé au grand jour_

 _Par Harry Potter_

Je survole les premières lignes en vitesse, intrigué. Je capte quelques mots : Jédusor, mort suspecte, gouvernement…

Il faut que j'aie une copie de ce document. Potter a dû y écrire toutes ses découvertes. Ca pourrait nous servir. Je fouille mes poches, mais je n'y trouve pas ma clé USB. Mince, elle doit être dans mon sac. Je me lève précipitamment pour aller la chercher.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le pallier, j'entends le bruit distinctif de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre puis se referme.

"Harry ? fait la voix de Goldstein. Tu es déjà rentré ?

 _Eh merde…_

\- C'était fermé… j'entends Potter répondre après un bruit de baiser - _bien deviné, Colin_... Quel genre de commerce est fermé le mardi, sérieusement ?... Bon, je retourne travailler, tu me dis quand le dîner est prêt ?

\- Oui, euh… juste pour te prévenir, Malefoy est là, il est passé chercher quelques affaires.

 _Vite, il faut que je ferme le document avant qu'il ne se rende compte que j'ai fouillé son ordinateur._

Je me précipite pour tout éteindre puis retourne sur le pallier. C'est exactement le moment où Potter atteint le deuxième étage. J'ai eu chaud…

\- Monsieur Malefoy, me salue t-il. Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?

\- Je crois que je me suis remis de mes émotions, merci.

\- Tant mieux… souffle t-il. Quand vous aurez le temps, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir une discussion ? J'ai bien conscience que je ne peux pas vous exclure d'ici indéfiniment…

\- Jeudi, je finis plus tôt. Ça vous irait ?

\- Très bien. A jeudi alors, me répond t-il avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

\- Ah et Monsieur Potter ? j'ajoute.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous pourrez penser à vous occuper de Mornille en mon absence ?

Un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

\- Évidemment. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre chat, il est entre de bonnes mains.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Nott Manor

**Note** : Encore merci pour les reviews et ajouts en fav/follow ! Et un gros bisous à ma bêta ! **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** Nott Manor

Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow,

Privately divided by a world so undecided and there's nowhere to go;

In between the cover of another perfect wonder and it's so white as snow,

Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed and there's nowhere to go.

 _Snow (Hey Oh),_ Red Hot Chili Peppers

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive à l'appartement, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : raconter à Théodore ce que j'ai découvert. Aucun doute qu'il sera aussi surpris que moi à propos des révélations de ma mère et de ma découverte dans le bureau de Potter. De plus, il a des connaissances bien plus importantes que moi sur les Mangemorts. Dès tout petit, son père avait voulu le préparer à intégrer la congrégation. Il sera donc peut-être à même de m'éclairer sur certains points.

Cependant, je me rends rapidement compte que mon ami s'est absenté.

"C'est toi Théo ? demande Ginny depuis le salon, en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Je t'ai ramené ce dont tu avais besoin, tu sais la nouvelle ca…

Elle s'interrompt lorsque j'entre dans le salon, réalisant sa méprise.

\- Drago ? Comment es-tu entré ? Tu dors encore ici ce soir ? fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Théodore m'a passé un double des clés, j'explique. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… Je vais dormir ici encore pour deux nuits.

Je la vois pousser un soupir.

\- Il exagère vraiment… murmure-t-elle entre ses dents, plus à elle-même qu'à mon intention.

Puis, se rappelant de ma présence, elle déclare d'une voix un peu plus forte, d'où transparaît l'agacement :

\- Bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas. Tu n'es certainement pas le premier à faire les frais de l'égo surdimensionné de Monsieur Harry Potter. Fais comme chez toi.

Je surpris par sa pique à l'égard de Potter. J'aurais pensé qu'elle était en bons termes avec lui, puisqu'il s'agit du meilleur ami de son frère. Intrigué, je tente :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier…

Je remarque que son dos se raidit à cette remarque. C'est un sujet sensible, apparemment…

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Disons juste, que contrairement à l'ensemble de ma famille, je ne me pâme pas devant Harry Potter, rétorque-t-elle. Fut un temps où j'étais comme eux, mais...

Elle marque une pause, semblant hésiter, avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu te rendras vite compte que Harry a souvent tendance à se prendre pour le centre du monde. Et sa célébrité n'a rien arrangé.

Elle jette un oeil dans le vide, comme en proie à de mauvais souvenirs. Puis elle se lève et époussette de sa jupe. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, son air mélancolique a disparu. Elle me fixe un instant, le regard féroce :

\- Crois-moi, Drago. Au début, tu vas penser que te plier à ses quatre volontés est la solution. Tu feras des concessions, en pensant que ça permettra d'apaiser les tensions… Mais avec Harry, ce n'est pas l'attitude à adopter. Impose-toi et montre-lui que c'est toi le patron.

Je reste muet un instant, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Est-ce qu'elle essaye subtilement de me dire quelque chose, à propos de mon éviction de ma propre maison ?

Il est vrai que je me suis laissé faire, en grande partie pour éviter le conflit avec Potter, et parce que je comprenais ses craintes quant à mes ascendants Mangemorts. Pour autant, j'ai comme l'impression que Potter prend la situation pour acquise, comme s'il était parfaitement normal de m'interdire de vivre chez moi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa dernière remarque, je préfère changer de sujet :

\- Au fait, Ginny, Théo ne m'a pas dit quel était ton métier. C'est pour ton boulot que tu es montée sur Londres ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché juste. Je vois Ginny se détendre. Ses yeux commencent à pétiller.

 _Eh bien, il y en a qui ont la chance d'aimer leur métier…_ me fait une petite voix moqueuse.

\- Oui, confirme-t-elle. Je suis joueuse de handball professionnelle. Je viens de décrocher un contrat avec le club de Londres ! C'est une grande avancée pour ma carrière, car c'est de loin le meilleur club féminin d'Angleterre.

\- Mes félicitations ! je réponds poliment.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne suis que remplaçante, fait-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je compte bien leur prouver ma valeur. Et toi ? Théo m'a dit que tu étais journaliste.

J'acquiesce, comme toujours un peu gêné de devoir parler de mon métier. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire avec fierté que j'étais écrivain… Non, encore mieux, être tellement célèbre que les gens n'ont même pas besoin de demander ! Au lieu de ça, je dois leur expliquer quel genre de journaliste de caniveau je suis devenu…

\- Je travaille dans un tabloïd, rien d'extraordinaire… je réponds. Le Sunny Times, tu connais ?

\- Et comment ! s'exclame Ginny. C'est mon tabloïd préféré !

\- Ah bon ? je demande, bouche bée.

\- Bon, disons que j'adore les ragots, alors forcément ça m'arrive d'acheter des tabloïds, même si je n'en suis pas très fière… Et un jour, je suis tombé sur le Sunny, et j'ai adoré. Vous avez un ton satirique que les autres n'ont pas.

Je reste muet quelques secondes, trop surpris de tomber sur quelqu'un avec un niveau intellectuel correct, lisant le Sunny Times et capable d'apprécier son style particulier.

\- Eh bien… Content que ça te plaise, je réponds. Mais bon, je trouve que journaliste est un peu élogieux comme terme, on ne peut pas dire que j'exerce vraiment le même métier que la copine de ton frère…

Ginny hausse les épaules.

\- En même temps on parle de la meilleure élève que l'université de Gryffondor depuis un siècle.

\- Ah bon ? je fais en écarquillant les yeux. Attends… Potter, Granger et ton frère étaient à Gyffondor ?

Elle hoche la tête, le regard soudain malicieux.

\- Oui, et moi aussi ! Et vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu étais à Serpentard ? fait-elle sur un ton taquin.

\- C'est ça, même si je ne me soucie pas trop de ces rivalités d'université... Et Théodore est un de mes camarades de promo, je réponds.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent. C'est un peu une loi ancestrale. Lors des compétitions sportives inter écoles entre les Universités de Poudlard, les matchs les plus féroces sont généralement ceux de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il y a comme une inimitié naturelle entre les élèves que ces deux universités.

La légende dit que c'est parce que les fondateurs eux-mêmes, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, se détestaient. Salazar ne voulait accueillir dans son école que les enfants issus de familles de la grande noblesse, alors que Godric accueillait tout le monde, sans distinction.

\- Eh bien, soupire Ginny. Si Ron savait que son meilleur ami et sa soeur sont en coloc avec des Serpentards…

\- Il se soucie des petites guéguerres stupides d'écoles ? je demande, surpris. Je veux dire… Ca n'a plus aucun sens, maintenant qu'on a fini les études.

Ginny se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mon frère a parfois quelques clichés dans la tête. Et il pense, comme beaucoup de gens, que Serpentard est l'école des Mangemorts.

Je me fige. _L'école des Mangemorts_ … Combien de fois ai-je pu entendre ça ? Combien de fois ai-je rembarré des gens en leur expliquant qu'on ne peut pas ranger tout un groupe de personne dans un même sac sous prétexte qu'ils ont fait la même école ?

\- L'école des Mangemorts ? je demande froidement. Et ton frère en a beaucoup d'autres des préjugés comme ça ?

\- Hermione l'a pas mal guéri là-dessus, explica précipitamment Ginny, comme pour se rattraper. Il fait beaucoup moins ce genre de raccourcis. Et… moi aussi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai !

J'allais lui sortir une réplique salée, mais nous sommes interrompus par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théo apparaît dans le salon.

\- Salut la compagnie ! fait-il sur un ton enjoué, inconscient de la tension qui règne dans la pièce.

Il dépose son manteau sur le canapé et fait le tour de la pièce pour aller attraper une petite boîte qui traine dans un coin.

\- Merci, Ginny pour te l'être procuré, souffle-t-il en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Tu me diras combien je te dois.

Je vois Ginny hocher la tête, le visage rouge. Elle est encore mal à l'aise. Ne remarquant pas l'embarras de sa colocataire, Théodore vient s'affaler sur le canapé à mes côtés, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, oui, je t'enverrais une facture… rétorque-t-elle sur un ton ironique, tentant de faire bonne figure. Au fait, je te rappelle que je dîne avec les filles de mon équipe et un gros sponsor, ce soir.

\- Ah, c'est le grand soir ! s'exclame Théo. Puisque Mademoiselle ici présente ne mange pas ici ce soir, ça te dit qu'on se commande des pizzas ? ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'acquiesce immédiatement. Impossible de dire non à une pizza entre mecs, comme au bon vieux temps. Avec un sourire complice, Théo se saisit du téléphone pour appeler la pizzeria.

De son côté, Ginny part se préparer pour son dîner. Elle reparaît quelques minutes plus tard. Elle a revêtue une magnifique robe bleue nuit qui la met parfaitement en valeur. La couleur sombre du vêtement fait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses cheveux roux.

\- Bye, les mecs, fait-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Salut, je réponds.

Je suis obligé d'asséner un coup de coude à Théodore pour qu'il daigne réagir.

\- Ah oui… A la prochaine… murmure-t-il, revenant à la réalité.

 _Juste sa coloc, hein…_

* * *

Une fois Ginny partie et les pizzas englouties, je m'empresse de raconter à Théo ma journée. J'essaie de n'omettre aucun détail sur les révélations de ma mère et ma découverte au 12, Square Grimmaurd. A la fin de mon récit, il reste silencieux quelques instants.

"Il faut absolument qu'on mette la main sur ce document… murmure-t-il.

\- Ou que je persuade Potter de me parler de son enquête, je réplique.

Théodore se lève en soupirant.

\- Cette histoire ne sent pas bon… J'espère vraiment qu'on va découvrir que ce texte de Potter n'est qu'un article fumeux de plus sur la théorie du complot.

\- La théorie de complot ? je questionne.

Il me jette un regard circonspect.

\- Tu n'as jamais lu les articles qui sont sortis après la mort de Voldemort ? (Je retiens un frisson à l'entente de ce nom.) Eux aussi évoquaient un mensonge monté de toute pièce…

\- Un mensonge ? A quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet de la mort de Voldemort, m'explique Théo, le visage sombre. Selon eux, il s'agirait d'un coup monté. Mais ils ne sont jamais parvenus à le démontrer. Et vu comment mon père était effondré après la mort de Voldemort, j'ai du mal à croire que la mort de ce monstre ait été simulée, ajoute-t-il.

\- Arrête de l'appeler Voldemort, je tique.

Théo me lance un regard mi-moqueur mi-déçu :

\- Sérieusement, Drago ? Tu as peur de dire nom ?

\- N… Non. Mais autant l'appeler Jédusor, je mens. C'est lui rendre encore moins d'honneur.

Théo hausse un sourcil, sceptique, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Je lui suis plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas insister.

\- Au fait, je fais en fouillant dans mes affaires. J'ai ramené le coffre que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre de Régulus.

Je sors précautionneusement le coffre de mon sac. Théodore le prend dans les mains et commence doucement à le secouer. Il fronce les sourcils, tout en passant ses doigts sur le symbole des Mangemorts.

\- On dirait qu'il contient un livre, remarque-t-il.

\- Je me suis fait la même réflexion. Mais impossible de l'ouvrir pour vérifier.

\- Attends, je vais essayer quelque chose, fait Théo en fouillant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il en sort une pince à cheveux - sûrement laissée là par une de ses conquêtes.

\- Tu veux faire comme MacGyver ? je me moque. Crocheter la serrure avec une pince à cheveux ?

\- On ne perd rien à essayer en tout cas.

Après un bon nombre de tentatives infructueuses, il finit par abandonner.

\- Le mécanisme a l'air très ancien et abîmé… grommelle-t-il. Je l'amènerai à Cassius dans la semaine, il arrivera peut-être à trouver un moyen de le déverrouiller.

\- Bonne idée, je réponds. J'y avais pensé aussi, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en parler à Cass'.

Théodore pose la boîte sur sa table de nuit. Il fixe la marque des Ténèbres d'un air perdu. Je suppose que les dernières révélations le choquent encore plus que moi… Pas étonnant, quand on sait qui est son père. Je me rappelle encore à quel point il me terrifiait quand j'étais petit…

* * *

 _Vingt-deux ans plus tôt_

"Tu seras sage, Drago ? souffle ma mère en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je hoche la tête, presque par automatisme. La voiture ralentit et s'arrête face à une grande bâtisse sombre. J'ai des frissons rien qu'en la regardant. A côté, le manoir Malefoy est chaleureux et accueillant. Des silhouettes effrayantes semblent s'échapper des hautes tours. Lorsque nous sortons de la berline noire de mon père, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en entendant le grincement sinistre du grand portail qui garde la demeure.

\- Drago, cesse de faire l'enfant, fait mon père sèchement en me poussant pour avancer.

 _Mais je suis un enfant !_ ai-je envie de crier.

Un majordome nous accueille au portail et nous conduit jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Il nous installe dans un grand salon décoré par des tentures vertes. Un feu brûle faiblement dans la cheminée.

\- Monsieur Nott va vous recevoir, annonce la majordome affectant une dignité qu'il juge certainement à la hauteur de l'importance de son maître.

\- Tu verras, me souffle ma mère à l'oreille. Il a un petit garçon qui a ton âge. Il faudra être gentil avec lui, il vient de perdre sa maman. Vous pourrez aller jouer ensemble si vous êtes sages pendant le repas.

La porte du salon s'ouvre alors, laissant entrer un homme avec une stature imposante. Je me rappelle avoir été comme pétrifié sur place.

On rencontre rarement des gens comme Théodus Nott. Même du haut de son grand âge, sa canne à la main, il avait l'air mortellement dangereux. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on a envie d'énerver. Lorsque mon père lui serre la main, je remarque que son visage se crispe de douleur sous la force de la poigne de Lord Nott.

"Lucius, fait-il de sa voix grave et profonde qui me donne envie de m'enfuir en courant.

\- Théodus, répond mon père. Nous avons appris ta terrible perte. Toutes nos condoléances.

Hochant lentement la tête, l'air pas le moins du monde affecté, Théodus marmonne :

\- Théodore, viens saluer les Malefoy.

J'aperçois alors une silhouette, jusque là dissimulée derrière Lord Nott, s'avancer vers nous.

\- Lord Malefoy, Lady Malefoy, jeune Lord, fait le petit Théodore de sa voix fluette.

Sa prononciation, sa diction et son ton sont impeccables. On dirait qu'il a passé sa vie dans des salons, entouré de dignes aristocrates.

\- Il est adorable, s'extasie ma mère.

Je sens une pointe de pitié dans son ton. Sans doute déplore-t-elle le fait qu'un aussi adorable petit garçon soit privé de la douceur d'une mère, seul avec un homme austère et froid comme Théodus.

Plus tard, après le dîner, Théodore m'emmène dans sa chambre pour me montrer ses jouets.

"Toi aussi, tu habites dans un manoir ? me demande-t-il.

Je profite qu'il soit proche de moi pour l'observer. Il a un petit nez en trompette et des yeux bleus qui pétillent d'intelligence, sûrement hérités de sa mère, car je n'ai jamais vu personne avec des yeux aussi noirs que Théodus Nott.

\- Oui, je réponds.

\- Chez toi aussi, c'est aussi froid ? ajoute-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je sais pas.

Je ne comprends pas ses questions. Il ne veut pas parler de choses normales, comme tout le monde ? Je préfèrerais qu'on discute de ses nouveaux Playmobils.

Nous entrons dans sa chambre - aussi froide que le reste du manoir, avec de grandes tentures vertes. Remarquant que mes yeux trainent sur la décoration, Théodore commente :

\- Père dit que j'irai chez Serpentard, comme le reste de la famille.

Je hoche la tête, n'osant lui demander qui est Serpentard. J'ai peur de passer pour un idiot. Théodore a l'air de connaître tellement plus de choses que moi.

\- On joue aux legos ? je demande pour ramener la conversation sur un sujet que je maitrise beaucoup mieux.

Il acquiesce et ouvre son coffre à jouet pour me montrer le dernier avion qu'il a construit. Émerveillé, j'en oublie ses questions bizarres et nous passons l'heure suivante à jouer et à rire. Lorsque mes parents viennent me chercher, ils ont bien du mal à me convaincre de partir.

\- On se reverra, tempère Théo avec un petit sourire triste qui signifie clairement que lui aussi aurait préféré que je reste.

Je l'ignorais encore, mais c'était le début de ma plus belle amitié.

* * *

 **Note :** Alors, votre avis ?

Au programme du prochain chapitre : la confrontation entre Harry et Drago !


	14. Chapitre 14 - Padfoot

**Chapitre 14** : Padfoot

 _Le jeudi_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je vais enfin pouvoir discuter avec Potter de ce qu'il s'est passé lundi soir, et si possible en apprendre plus à propos de ses recherches sur les mangemorts. J'espère que nous allons parvenir à avoir une discussion plus posée que la dernière fois.

Je suis persuadé que nous gagnerions beaucoup à unir nos forces.

Cependant, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il acceptera de parler sans que je le pousse un peu. Il m'avait paru extrêmement méfiant la dernière fois… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me fait penser que cette affaire est sérieuse. Il ne se serait pas mis dans un état pareil s'il courait simplement après un vieux mangemort sénile et un peu isolé.

Après être passé au Sunny Times pour rédiger rapidement ma chronique du jour, je retourne à l'appartement afin de rassembler toutes mes affaires. Hors de question que je passe une nuit de plus ici. Encouragé par Ginny et Théo, j'ai décidé que peu importe l'issue de cette confrontation, je dormirai ce soir au 12, square Grimmaurd. Potter peut bien en penser ce qu'il veut, c'est aussi chez moi.

"S'il te fait si peu confiance, _il_ peut toujours aller dormir ailleurs ! m'a fait remarquer Ginny sur un ton malicieux. Je pense qu'il a plus que les moyens de se payer une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Et vous pouvez toujours vous mettre d'accord sur des jours de garde ! a poursuivi Théo, amusé par la tournure que prenait la discussion. Le début de semaine pour lui… La fin pour toi… Comme ça on pourra organiser des grosses soirées le vendredi et le samedi soir !

\- Seulement si c'est toi qui fait le ménage le lendemain matin, ai-je répliqué sur un ton acide.

Me voilà donc à présent devant la porte du 12, square Grimmaurd, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, prêt à reprendre la maison en guerrier conquérant ! Enfin, avant ça, Potter et moi allons avoir une petite conversation… Et j'espère bien lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de cette histoire de Mangemorts !

Je frappe à la porte, et Potter vient presque immédiatement m'ouvrir.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy, m'y accueille-t-il avec un petit sourire poli.

C'est fou cette distance qu'il y a encore entre nous, même si nous sommes colocataires… En même temps, il me soupçonne d'être un mangemort. Normal qu'il n'ait pas très envie de faire ami-ami avec moi.

\- Monsieur Potter, je réponds sur le même ton.

Un aboiement se fait alors entendre dans le dos de Potter. Puis, presque aussitôt, un molosse noir apparaît juste derrière mon colocataire. Potter commence à se gratter l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Je vous présente Patmol, déclare-t-il. C'est… C'était le chien de Sirius. C'est un ami qui s'en occupe à présent mais il devait s'absenter et me l'a confié. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y a pas eu de problème avec votre chat. En fait, j'ai même l'impression qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

Je hausse un sourcil, surpris.

\- Mornille déteste les chiens.

 _Je me souviens encore la fois où elle a terrorisé celui du gardien d'immeuble… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui… Crockdur. Elle lui avait tellement griffé la truffe qu'il saignait._

\- Pas Patmol, visiblement. C'est un chien très gentil. N'est-ce pas Patmol ?

Le chien commence à agiter la queue et à aboyer gaiement.

 _Pfff… Voilà pourquoi je préfère les chats. Ils ont bien plus la classe que ces imbéciles de chiens !_

\- Bref, poursuit Potter, je vous en prie, entrez. Je suppose que vous vous réinstallez définitivement ? ajoute-t-il en désignant mon sac.

\- Effectivement, je confirme avec un petit hochement de tête.

 _Et je ne te laisse pas le choix._

Potter se contente d'acquiescer. Apparemment, il a l'air de comprendre qu'il ne peut pas jeter les gens dehors indéfiniment.

Sans attendre, je monte poser les affaires à l'étage et en profite pour gratouiller l'oreille de Mornille.

\- Pas trop maltraité par Patmol ? je demande.

\- Miaaaaou… lâche-t-elle plaintivement.

\- J'en étais sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant, je te protège.

Une fois mes affaires remises en place (c'est-à-dire jetées en vrac un peu partout dans la chambre), je redescends dans le salon. Potter en a profité pour préparer du thé. Après nous avoir servi deux tasses, il s'enquiert :

\- Vous allez mieux depuis lundi ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. J'ai vu un médecin. Apparemment je n'ai rien de très grave. Il m'a simplement donné quelques médicaments contre la douleur.

Potter hoche la tête. Il a l'air sincèrement soulagé pour moi.

\- Tant mieux. Visiblement ils n'ont pas cherché à vous supprimer.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis le fils d'un ancien mangemort ! Ils n'oseraient pas.

\- Pourtant, ils pourraient vous considérer comme une menace si, comme vous le prétendez, vous n'êtes pas des leurs, remarque Potter.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils me prennent pour une sérieuse menace… Vous savez, connaissant Avery, il doit penser qu'il est impossible que j'aille dénoncer des gens d'une organisation à laquelle mon père appartenait, je rétorque. La loyauté à sa famille est l'une des choses en lesquelles les mangemorts croient dur comme fer. Et de toute façon, même si je les dénonçais, on me prendrait pour un fou. Les gens sont persuadés que les mangemort n'existent plus.

\- Donc vous pensez qu'ils vous ont tabassé… commence Potter.

\- Pour me faire peur et me dissuader de recommencer. Mais je ne crois pas que je les inquiète plus que ça.

Potter se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Il paraît préoccupé. J'ai presque l'impression de voir les rouages s'activer dans sa tête.

\- J'ai une question pour vous, Monsieur Potter… je tente.

 _Après tout, moi aussi il y a des choses que je voudrais comprendre…_

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous saviez que des mangemorts se rencontraient ce soir là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se fige puis se tourne vers moi, le visage soudain très pâle.

\- De… de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot. Lorsque vous m'avez trouvé, vous avez immédiatement su que c'était des mangemorts qui m'avaient mis dans cet état.

Potter reste un moment silencieux, avant d'admettre :

\- En effet, je le savais. Mais vous étiez au courant, vous aussi non ? Sinon, pourquoi être monté au premier étage ?

\- Je ne suis pas monté à cause des mangemorts. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient là ! Je… je l'ai fait pour mon boulot. Colin Crivey pourra témoigner.

\- Pour… votre boulot ? demande Potter, perplexe.

Autant mettre les cartes sur tables, même si cela risque de ne pas lui plaire.

\- Je suis journaliste people. Alors, quand Crivey vous a vu monter au premier étage, je vous ai suivi. J'étais juste à la recherche d'un scoop, rien de plus ! Il n'y a pas d'histoire de conspiration de mangemorts derrière tout ça…

Comme je m'y attendais, Potter explose de rage à cette dernière déclaration.

\- Vous… Vous m'avez suivi pour… pour écrire un de vos articles de tabloïd à mon sujet ?

\- O… Oui, j'avoue, soudain pas très fier.

\- Parfait… Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez compliquée… Dois-je m'attendre à voir un article à mon sujet prochainement ? siffle Potter. Je vous préviens, je suis prêt à vous coller un procès ! Vous ne me faites pas peur !

\- Ecoutez Potter… je tempère. Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de mangemorts, dont j'espère que vous allez enfin m'expliquer de quoi il retourne, évidemment que je ne compte pas en faire partager toute l'Angleterre. De toute façon, je passerai pour un malade mental, à prétendre que les mangemorts existent encore.

\- Et… et pour… _ma relation_? demande Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Ah oui… Goldstein._

\- Je pense que ça aurait pu faire un bon article… Mais on va dire que pour le bien de notre colocation, je ne dirai rien à ce sujet.

\- Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas qu'Anthony se retrouve sous le feu des projecteurs ! s'énerve Potter. La vie deviendrait impossible pour lui, il ne pourrait même plus faire son travail correctement !

\- Pourtant vous êtes venus avec lui pour la cérémonie de remise des prix Dumbledore, je me trompe ? je rétorque.

\- Beaucoup de gens viennent accompagnés par de simples amis, _Monsieur Malefoy_ , vous devriez le savoir, pourtant ! s'emporte Potter.

\- Certes, mais laissez-moi vous dire que c'est de cette manière qu'on commence à créer le doute chez les journalistes. Ne vous étonnez pas si un article sur Goldstein et vous sort prochainement, dans un autre tabloïd… Bref, ce sont vos affaires, après tout. Et je ne suis pas venu vous parler de ça. Revenons en aux mangemorts… Comment saviez-vous qu'Avery serait présent à la remise des prix et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un autre mangemort ?

Potter pousse un profond soupir puis vient se rassoir sur le canapé. Il reste silencieux un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Vous êtes trop curieux… lâche-t-il finalement en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas répéter tout ça à Avery par la suite ?

\- Avery m'a _cassé la figure_. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez encore croire que je coopère avec ce type ? je lâche, agacé.

\- Peut-être était-ce un moyen de vous donner l'air innocent... Après tout, vous avez bien remarqué que je me méfiais de vous depuis le début de notre colocation ? Peut-être avez-vous mis en place cette petite scène pour gagner ma confiance !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes ridicule, Potter. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu prévoir que vous alliez me trouver ? Comment j'aurais pu prévoir que vous alliez monter au premier étage ?

\- Peut-être que vous étiez au courant que je menais mon enquête sur les mangemorts… Que j'avais obtenu cette information sur Avery et son contact.

 _Il m'agace avec ses "peut-être"..._

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde, si vous êtes si persuadé que je suis un mangemort ? je réplique vertement. Vous trouverez toujours un moyen de ne pas me faire confiance ! Alors maintenant de deux choses l'une : soit nous unissons nos forces pour combattre ces fous furieux, soit nous le faisons chacun de notre côté ! Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous ratez l'occasion d'avoir des renforts qui connaissent bien mieux les mangemorts que vous !

 _\- Des_ renforts? demande Potter. Parce que vous êtes plusieurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez Potter ? je siffle. Qu'en tant que fils de mangemort, j'ai grandi entouré de bisounours ? La plupart de mes amis ont des parents liés à cette organisation ! Théodore, Pansy, Cassius, Terrence, Marcus… Et sans doute Adrian, mais lui, il ne nous aidera pas, c'est certain.

Sonné par ces révélations, et sans doute hésitant sur la position à adopter, Potter se lève. Il marche lentement jusqu'à la grande fenêtre et jette un regard contemplatif au dehors. Il pousse un profond soupir puis confesse :

\- Je… J'ai toujours du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Dans la situation présente, c'est encore plus compliqué d'ordinaire, je pense que vous le comprenez… Je ne peux pas révéler comme ça les informations que j'ai. C'est trop dangereux… Laissez-moi un peu temps…

\- Mais… je proteste.

\- Je suis désolé, Malefoy, mais c'est comme ça, me coupe Potter. Tant que je ne vous fais pas confiance, je ne pourrais pas collaborer avec vous.

\- Très bien, je réplique agacé. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester les bras croisés. Je veux comprendre ce que les mangemorts préparent… Et je le ferai. Avec ou sans vous.

Coupant court à la conversation, je me lève et m'empresse de quitter le salon. Je suis encore fulminant lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre.

Certes, Potter avait de bonnes raisons de me soupçonner. Cependant, dès que j'essaye de lui expliquer la vérité et de me justifier, il rejette tout en bloc. Impossible d'avancer dans ces conditions. On est condamnés à tourner en rond s'il s'obstine à ne pas me faire confiance.

 _Tant pis pour lui. S'il croit que ça m'arrêtera… Il se trompe lourdement._

Je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré que ce soit Potter qui m'en parle de lui même, mais… Tant pis, c'est trop important. Il faut que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mettre la main sur ce fameux document sur son ordinateur. Il contient sans aucun doute des informations précieuses dont Théodore et moi pourront nous servir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un plan pour m'en emparer...


	15. Chapitre 15 - The diary of Regulus

**Note :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 15 de cette fic ! J'avais peu de temps pour la travailler ces derniers temps, je m'en excuse pour ceux qui suivaient...

Encore une fois, merci à tous les favs/follows !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** The diary of Regulus Black

 _Nous vous l'avions annoncé dans nos numéros précédents… C'est désormais devenu une réalité. Mesdames et Messieurs mes très chers lecteurs, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer un (mal)heureux événement, de ceux qui sans doute ensoleillera votre journée. Car c'est bien connu, il n'y a rien qui ne nous fasse plus plaisir, à nous, la plèbe grouillante, que de voir le malheur de ceux que nous passons nos journées à jalouser et à envier._

 _Ainsi, très honorables lecteurs, vous réjouirez-vous sans doute d'apprendre que le couple Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory (Chodric pour les puristes) vient de rompre. Oui, vous avez bien lu ! THE couple d'Hollywood, celui qui vous donnait tous les matins envie de larguer votre conjoint, vient de se séparer._

 _Sortons les mouchoirs. Car qu'adviendra-t-il de la pauvre petite Mei, deux ans, et de son frère Bo, né l'été dernier ? Qui héritera de l'immense villa à Los Angeles et de l'appartement à Notting Hill ? La série_ Les coeurs embrumés, _dans laquelle nos deux acteurs jouaient les rôles principaux, sera-t-elle arrêtée ? Ce sont les questions que tout le monde se pose !_

 _Pour ce qui est de la série, son producteur, Monsieur Cornélius Fudge, a annoncé que le tournage était suspendu pour une durée indéterminée. Espérons pour lui qu'il soit déjà à la recherche de nouveaux acteurs. Il y a en effet fort peu de chances que Cédric et Cho, en plein divorce, acceptent de tourner ensemble…_

[...]

 _Les raisons de cette rupture, quant à elles, restent à ce jour encore inexpliquées. Croustillante histoire de tromperie ? Perte dramatique d'attirance sexuelle suite à la naissance des enfants ? Ou (comme il se murmure partout) de sombres problèmes d'alcoolisme ?_

 _Les réponses à toutes ces questions dans le prochain numéro du Sunny Times ! Stay tuned !_

 _Langue-de-putement vôtre,_

 _Drago Malefoy._

* * *

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je _hais_ ma vie ?

Bref, en tout cas, maintenant, vous le savez.

Je hais tout particulièrement les locaux trop bruyants et l'ambiance étouffante du _Sunny Times_. Et pourtant, je sais que ce sera encore bien pire lorsque la campagne pour les élections législatives aura commencé. Pour le moment, l'équipe est dans une espèce de torpeur, de celles qui précèdent les batailles. Un calme qu'en temps normal je redoute parce que qui dit calme, dit pas de sujet d'article et qui dit pas de sujet d'article, dit pas d'article et donc pas de prime à la fin du mois.

La rupture entre Chang et Diggory tombe donc vraiment à pic cette année, et vient alimenter nos unes pour cette période de creux. Il me suffit juste de faire durer le sujet, en étalant les révélations sur la séparation du couple sur les deux prochaines semaines. Après cela, les unes du journal seront encombrées par des scandales sur les candidats aux législatives et nous n'auront plus à nous creuser la tête pour trouver des articles pendant un bon moment.

En attendant, ce sont Cédric et Cho qui en prennent pour leur grade. Une fois mon article sur eux terminé et relu, je me retrouve désoeuvré. Je décide d'aller rejoindre mes collègues du bureau d'à côté qui, comme à leur habitude, jouent aux fléchettes. Alors que j'étais en train de dominer la partie (15 à 12 contre Monsieur le roi des fléchettes Grégory Goyle), mon téléphone sonne.

Sur l'écran, le nom de Théodore s'affiche. Je ne suis pas surpris. Il voyait Cassius ce matin pour le coffret. S'il m'appelle, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à l'ouvrir. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

"Théo? je décroche tout en quittant le bureau de mes collègues pour plus d'intimité. Cass a réussi à ouvrir le coffret ?

La voix de mon ami me parvient à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Il a eu quelques difficultés, mais il a fini par y arriver, me confirme-t-il. Le mécanisme était très ancien et abîmé. Cass a dû pas mal forcer.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur ? je demande, avide en savoir plus.

\- Tu ne vas pas en revenir… fait-il. C'est un espèce de carnet.

\- Un carnet ? Black a écrit dedans ?

\- Oh oui… Il faut que tu viennes voir ça par toi-même. J'ai un peu lu le début, et c'est très instructif. Il y parle beaucoup des Mangemorts.

 _Ouah… Si je m'attendais à ça… Je sens qu'on va apprendre des choses intéressantes._

\- Ok, je viens dès ce soir alors. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Aucun souci ! En plus Ginny n'est pas là en ce moment, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal…

\- Ah… Elle te manque déjà ? je demande sur un ton taquin.

\- Mais non… Mais non… C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas être seul, voilà.

 _Mais oui, bien sûr. Continue de faire comme si Ginny te laissais totalement indifférent._

\- Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai du boulot.

\- Du boulot ou une partie de fléchettes ? me répond malicieusement Théo qui n'ignore rien de l'ennui mortel qu'est mon travail au _Sunny Times_.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te raconte toute ma vie, déjà ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes. Allez, à ce soir ! fait-il avant de raccrocher.

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce fameux carnet. Grâce à lui, peut-être que Théo et moi pourrons mieux comprendre ce qui est en train de se tramer. Regulus a été un Mangemort. Il en savait donc bien plus long sur cette organisation que ce que ma mère a pu me révéler. Espérons donc que ce carnet nous éclairera un peu plus sur les desseins des Mangemorts…

"Drago, c'est ton tour ! s'écrie la voix de Goyle de l'autre côté de la cloison, me sortant de mes pensées.

J'arrive.

J'ai à peine le temps de rouvrir la porte du bureau que mon portable sonne à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'est ma mère.

"Quoi ? je fais en décrochant. Maman, je suis au boulot là !

\- Drago ? Tu vas bien ? demande-t-elle, visiblement alarmée par mon ton agacé.

\- Oui, oui très bien, je dis en me radoucissant. Et toi ?

\- Ca va. Je suis allée voir ton père ce matin. Il te passe le bonjour et demande quand est-ce que tu viendras le voir...

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas maman. Peut-être le week-end prochain. J'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment.

\- Hum… Bon, essaye de faire au mieux alors. Tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais.

 _Tu parles…_

\- Bon écoute mon chéri, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu fais quelque chose demain soir, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Euh… Non, pourquoi ? je demande aussitôt.

Je regrette ma réponse la seconde d'après. A tous les coups, si elle me demande si je suis disponible un samedi soir, c'est pour une raison qui ne va pas me plaire…

\- Tu sais cette jeune fille dont je t'avais parlé ?

 _Eh voilà, je l'avais bien dit._

\- Elle est disponible aussi demain soir. L'occasion est parfaite pour vous rencontrer ! Je vais vous trouver un petit restaurant dans le quartier… s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

\- Super… je grommelle. Je suis au comble de la joie.

\- Je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir, Drago ! Et ne pars pas avec des a priori, s'il-te-plait ! Laisse-lui une chance, c'est une jeune fille absolument délicieuse. Mme Greengrass et moi-même tenons vraiment à cette rencontre !

Je parie que la famille Greengrass est une vieille famille anglaise, puissante et influente, probablement avec des origines aristocratiques, et très certainement mêlée par le passé aux Mangemorts...

\- Oui, oui maman… C'est promis, je marmonne avant de raccrocher.

* * *

"C'est parce que Ginny n'est pas là en ce moment que tu ne ranges plus rien ? je demande à Théodore en entrant dans l'appartement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de plisser le nez devant le désordre ambiant. Je ne prétends pas être quelqu'un d'extrêmement ordonné ou maniaque, mais il y a des limites ! Les slips sales qui trainent partout, les bouteilles de bières ouvertes sur la table basse au milieu des paquets de chips entamés… _Argh !_ Dire que Potter pense que je suis bordélique. Il ferait bien de jeter un oeil ici, ça lui ferait revoir sa notion du désordre.

\- Bah… Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment, fait mon ancien coloc en haussant les épaules. Et puis, j'étais très occupé dernièrement.

Je hausse un sourcil moqueur.

\- Ton _gros coup_ dont tu me parlais l'autre jour ? je questionne. Il s'agit de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ah… fait-il avec un air mystérieux. Ca, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant.

Je n'insiste pas. Je sais très bien que Théo ne lâchera le morceau que lorsqu'il l'aura décidé. Je préfère rediriger la conversation sur le sujet de ma visite :

\- Alors, ce carnet ? Tu as eu le temps d'en lire plus ? je demande, avide d'en apprendre davantage.

\- J'ai un peu avancé. Viens, il est dans ma chambre, me fait Théo avec un signe de la main.

La chambre de Théo est à peu près dans le même état que le reste de l'appartement. J'ignorais qu'il pouvait être aussi désordonné. Visiblement, il faisait de gros efforts lorsque nous étions en coloc. Au milieu des piles de vêtements sales, je remarque avec surprise une caméra sur pied.

\- Tu filmes tes ébats, maintenant ? je m'étonne.

\- Ca m'arrive, répond t-il, pas le moins perturbé du monde. Tu devrais essayer, ça rajoute vraiment du piment au truc.

\- Haha ! Mon métier m'a définitivement dissuadé de faire une chose pareille. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Parvati Patil.

\- Bah, c'est parce qu'elle est connue, me répond Théo.

\- Non, non, ça arrive à tout le monde maintenant, je rétorque. Aujourd'hui les gens divulguent des sex tapes en guise de vengeance ! J'ai pas envie de terminer sur le net dans des rubriques pornos amateurs.

Théo hausse les épaules.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie. Et puis, qui sait… Peut-être que tu te feras remarquer par un studio porno qui voudra t'embaucher, remarque-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ca sera toujours mieux payé que mon boulot actuel… je marmonne. Bon, ce carnet alors ?

\- Il est là ! m'indique mon ami en me montrant un petit cahier avec une couverture en cuir sur son bureau.

Le cuir, si usé qu'il a blanchi, est lisse sous mes doigts. La reliure doit être abîmée car quelques pages se sont détachées et dépassent de la couverture. Sans attendre, j'ouvre le précieux cahier. Sous mes yeux, les mots de Regulus apparaissent. Il a noirci les pages du carnet de sa fine et élégante écriture. Par endroits, elle est bien droite et appliquée, à d'autres plus penchée et précipitée, comme si Regulus avait écrit sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un journal intime ?

\- En quelque sorte. Parfois il y a aussi des codes étranges dont je ne comprends pas la signification.

Je m'attarde sur une page au hasard.

\- " _Le sang était partout"_ , je lis. " _sur la table, l'évier et le carrelage. Partout. Il en avait même éclaboussé sur le pantalon de_..." je déglutis quelques secondes avant de lire la suite. " _...Théodus. Cet homme se vidait devant nous et tout ce que les autres trouvaient à faire, c'était rire. Mes jambes tremblaient. Bella dit que je dois m'endurcir. Elle a sans doute raison."_

Je reste un instant silencieux.

\- Ca fait froid dans le dos, hein ? me fait Théo, sur un ton amer. Il y a d'autres passages du genre… Tous aussi terribles les uns que les autres. Et bien entendu, le nom de mon père y est cité plusieurs fois.

\- Théo… Je… Je suis désolé, je souffle en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Bah… me répond ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais une grande découverte. Je savais déjà quel genre de monstre était mon père. Il… Il a tué ma mère devant moi, après tout.

Je hoche tristement la tête.

\- Combien de fois l'ai-je maudit pour avoir fait ça… souffle-t-il. Je… Je crois que certains jours mon souhait le plus cher était de le tuer de mes propres mains. Mais bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Hors de question que je termine en prison à cause de ce vieux débris. Mais tu sais le pire ?

Il éclate d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- C'est que je n'ai même pas été heureux d'apprendre sa mort. Je n'ai juste… Rien ressenti.

Je serre son épaule plus fort avant de répondre :

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'indifférence est le pire des mépris.

* * *

Je pousse la lourde porte du 12, square Grimmaurd avec entrain. Le carnet est dans mon sac et je compte bien commencer à le lire ce soir, mais avant, un diner et une bonne douche s'imposent ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais pouvoir me préparer à manger. Je n'ai pas pu faire les courses depuis que _Monsieur Harry Potter_ , _dans sa grande mansuétude_ , a accepté que je rentre.

Avant de rejoindre la cuisine, je monte à l'étage poser mes affaires et saluer Mornille. En arrivant au premier, je constate que la lumière du salon est allumée. Des éclats de voix m'y parviennent, comme si deux personnes étaient en train de se disputer. Intrigué, je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds.

"Harry… fait la voix, douce et modulée, d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Nous te l'avons tous dit et répété. C'est de la folie ! Je comprends les raisons qui te poussent à agir ainsi mais s'il-te-plait, essaie d'entendre raison…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'emporte la voix de Potter. Vous croyez tous que c'est un caprice mais je vous jure que quelque chose se trame ! Lupin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me soutenez pas ! Sirius pensait exactement la même chose que moi et…

\- Sirius divaguait beaucoup dernièrement, rétorque le dénommé Lupin.

 _Lupin… Ca me dit quelque chose. Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ce nom, déjà ?_

\- Oh non, ne me dites pas que même vous vous mettez ça sur le compte de sa maladie ! Enfin, Lupin ! Vous connaissiez Sirius mieux que personne…

La voix de Potter baisse soudain et je dois poser mon oreille sur la porte pour mieux écouter. Mais c'est le moment que choisi le gros molosse noir de Potter pour apparaître dans le couloir.

\- Vas t-en Patmol, je chuchote. Retourne jouer ailleurs !

Mon ordre à le contraire de l'effet escompté puisque le chien se met à aboyer.

\- Imbécile ! je marmonne.

J'entends des pas dans le salon qui se rapprochent de la porte. Les aboiements de Patmol ont dû les alarmer. A peine ai-je le temps de me précipiter dans la salle de bain juste en face du salon que déjà la porte s'ouvre.

\- Patmol ? fait la voix de Potter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'entend quelqu'un - probablement Lupin - soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. En ce moment, il ne fait qu'aboyer sans arrêt. Il était beaucoup plus calme avant… avant la mort de Sirius.

La dernière partie de la phrase a été prononcée avec une douleur à peine contenue. Soudain, je me rappelle où j'ai entendu le nom de Lupin avant. _Mais oui, bien sûr ! L'auteur de la nouvelle récompensé aux prix Dumbledore ! Celui qui, d'après Crivey, était l'amant de Sirius Black…_


	16. Chapitre 16 - Dangerous desires

**Note :** Merci aux reviews, ajouts en fav / follow ! Et un énorme merci à ma bêta RedHooded qui fait un super travail. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre...

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :** Dangerous desires

Il y a des matins, comme ça, où vous vous réveillez avec une flemme des plus totales. Le genre de flemme qui vous dicte de passer la journée au lit à fixer le plafond ou à binge watcher votre série préférée.

Heureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui c'est samedi et j'ai donc tout le loisir de m'adonner à cette flemme. En plus, je n'ai rien de prévu de la journée. Bon, certes, ce soir j'ai le blind date organisé par ma mère, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il dure le moins longtemps possible. Du genre "Bon en fait je suis gay donc arrêtons-nous en là." Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai même pas à lui payer le resto puisqu'on aura même pas eu le temps de s'installer.

Histoire de bien montrer mon état de flemme total, j'ai enfilé un jogging et un vieux t-shirt trop grand (sur lequel il est écrit _Challenge Accepted_ parce que je suis fan de Barney Stinson). Je me suis aussi fait un thé qui a du refroidir depuis le temps et j'ai piqué un paquet de granolas dans la réserve de Potter (sous le regard réprobateur de Patmol). Le carnet de Black est posé sur mes genoux depuis une demi heure mais je ne l'ai toujours pas ouvert. Je suis plongé dans une profonde réflexion sur le sens de la vie.

"T'sais, Mornille, au fond, il y a deux types de personnes sur cette terre…

L'intéressée est posée à mes côtés sur le canapé du salon, occupée à se lécher consciencieusement toutes les parties du corps.

\- Miaaaou, se contente-t-elle donc de répondre.

\- Il y a les gens qui se rendent compte du misère de leur existence. Comme moi. Et les gens qui s'en contrefichent. Comme toi. T'as de la chance d'appartenir à la seconde catégorie.

\- Miaou.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je sais ce que tu vas dire : "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes tout simplement pas d'y penser ?" Très bonne remarque. Eh bien figure-toi que pour nous autres, les humains, c'est assez dur de se défaire d'une idée. La vue d'un bol de croquettes ne suffit pas à nous faire oublier nos problèmes. Quels problèmes, tu me demandes ? Oh trois fois rien, juste une histoire de mangemorts prêts à reprendre du service…

A l'étage du dessous, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, signe que Potter est rentré de son jogging matinal.

\- Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être un super écrivain, monsieur à un mode de vie _healthy_ … je grommelle tout en grattant la tête de Mornille. Je sais, je sais… Il est insupportable.

Des éclats de voix étouffés indiquent également qu'il n'est pas seul.

 _Goldstein… Évidemment. Comme si la vie de Potter n'était pas assez parfaite, il faut qu'en plus il ait un petit ami parfait !_

Pour me donner une contenance, je décide d'allumer la télévision et attrape mon ordinateur portable pour faire semblant de bosser.

\- Quoi ? je fais à Mornille qui me regarde d'un air accusateur. Pas envie qu'ils me prennent pour un glandu. Même si j'en suis un... De toute façon, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner ! Les chats, vous êtes quand même les plus gros flemmards de l'univers !

… _Le candidat du parti d'extrême-droite sera bel et bien Pius Thicknesse. Il se présentera contre Kingsley Shacklebolt pour le parti travailliste et le conservateur Rufus Scrimgeour…_ me parvient la voix du journaliste depuis le poste de télévision.

\- Que des types ennuyeux à mourir… je râle. Comment je vais faire pour écrire des articles dans ces conditions moi ? Franchement, ils auraient pas pu nous mettre quelqu'un de croustillant ! Ah, c'est sûr que c'est bien plus facile d'être journaliste aux US : ils ont Trump ! Mais évidemment, au Royaume-Uni il faut qu'on se tape des hommes politiques sérieux !

La porte du salon s'ouvre à la volée sur Potter et Goldstein, accompagnés de Ron Weasley. Ils sont tous les trois en tenus de sport.

\- Malefoy, me salue Potter d'un air neutre (depuis que je suis rentré au 12 square Grimmaurd, il se comporte d'une manière étonnamment peu hostile) avant de s'installer sur un des fauteuils.

\- Comment allez-vous ? me salue plus jovialement Goldstein ( _est-ce que ce type a déjà été de mauvaise humeur une fois dans sa vie ?_ ). Que vous dit votre instinct journalistique à propos de cette élection ? ajoute-t-il en désignant la télévision.

Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque que Weasley me fixe d'un air soupçonneux. Je crois que je préfère encore ce comportement à la gentillesse forcée de Goldstein.

\- Pas grand chose pour le moment, je fais en haussant les épaules. A part que Shacklebolt rocke plus que les deux autres, bien évidemment.

 _Enfin, toutes proportions gardées…_

\- J'adore ce type ! s'exclame Goldstein ( _j'ai pourtant le plus grand mal à l'imaginer supportant le parti travailliste monsieur le docteur..._ ). Enfin, je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec lui mais sa personnalité est intéressante. Et ses discours sont toujours très bien travaillés et assez scénarisés.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est sympathique, approuve Weasley en s'affalant sur le canapé, manquant d'écraser Mornille au passage.

Avec un miaou d'indignement, elle part se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Désolé, fait le rouquin, penaud.

Ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, je ne relève pas, sous le regard outré de ma chatte qui s'attendait à ce que je la défende.

Je préfère les ignorer et retourne à mon article imaginaire.

"Bon, vous pensez qu'on sera prêts pour le marathon ? demande Weasley.

Potter hausse les épaules d'un air désintéressé, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Si on continue sur cette lancée, sans aucun doute ! s'enthousiasme Goldstein. Nos résultats de fractionné étaient très bons ce matin.

Ils continuent de discuter gaiement de leur jogging de la matinée, sous le regard blasé de Potter. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Je veux dire, en temps normal il a déjà ce côté un peu taciturne, mais là… Quelque chose doit le travailler. Il a l'air totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Ca va, Harry ? intervient justement Goldstein, réalisant le manque de réaction de son compagnon.

Je vois Potter relever brusquement la tête, et ses yeux croisent les miens. _Mince, il s'est rendu compte que je l'observais… Détourne la tête Drago, vite !_

Je redirige mon regard vers mon écran d'ordinateur mais je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard. Potter a bien vu que j'étais en train de l'examiner.

\- Oui, oui, je pensais juste à ce que j'avais à faire… soupire Potter en se levant. D'ailleurs je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois bosser sur mon livre qui sort dans deux mois…

\- Je vais y aller, de toute façon, s'empresse de se lever à son tour Weasley, soudain gêné d'être resté aussi longtemps. Hermione m'attend… Bon, Harry on se voit mardi comme convenu ?

* * *

J'avance dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas me faire repérer. A mes côtés, Mornille, visiblement consciente de l'importance de ma mission, semble presque monter la garde, perchée sur la rampe de l'escalier. Je grimace lorsque le parquet grince sous mon poids. Heureusement, lorsque je tends l'oreille, je n'entends rien de suspect, et surtout pas de pas dans l'escalier indiquant que quelqu'un va me surprendre en flagrant délit.

Je sais que Potter est en bas, en train de préparer son thé, ce qui devrait lui prendre normalement suffisamment de temps pour que je puisse accomplir mon méfait, c'est-à-dire récupérer son document sur Jedusor. C'est l'occasion que j'attendais ! J'ai en effet remarqué que les seules fois où Potter laisse son ordinateur ainsi ouvert sont lorsqu'il s'interrompt au milieu de son travail pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la maison. Il ne laisse donc jamais son ordinateur ouvert sans surveillance plus de cinq minutes ! (Quand je pense que le mien traîne toujours dans un coin de la maison complètement accessible à n'importe qui…)

Avec précaution, j'ouvre la porte du bureau de Potter. Son ordinateur trône au centre, déverrouillé pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds. J'ai du mal à retenir mon excitation. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur le fameux document de Potter !

Sur l'écran, un document word est ouvert. En le parcourant rapidement, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit probablement de son nouveau roman. Je dois réfréner ma curiosité d'en lire plus et entreprend de rechercher le document qui m'intéresse.

Malheureusement, au moment où je trouve enfin le bon dossier, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

 _Eh merde…_

Je sens mon coeur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. _Si Potter me trouve ici, je suis mort…_

Je dois trouver une cachette, vite ! Il va entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Voyons voir…

"Tiens Mornille… me parvient la voix de Potter dans le couloir. C'est rare de te voir à mon étage.

J'entends mon chat lui ronronner en réponse. Visiblement Potter est en train de la caresser comme elle aime. Qui eu cru que ce type savait s'y prendre avec les chats ?

\- Eh bien, tu es plus facile à apprivoiser que ton propriétaire… s'amuse Potter.

 _.Ha._

 _Non mais c'est clairement l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité..._

 _Bon, Drago, reconcentre-toi… Cachette, vite !_

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me réfugie dans l'unique cachette à même de contenir un homme adulte, c'est-à-dire sous le bureau de Potter !

Oui, je sais… C'est une cachette totalement stupide. Il suffit que Potter s'assoit à son bureau et je suis découvert. Mais bon, je n'avais pas trop d'autre idée !

En fait, il faudrait que quelque chose vienne le divertir avant qu'il ne retourne à son bureau… _Réfléchis Drago, réfléchis !_

La porte du bureau grince. Mes mains commencent à devenir moites et je sens mon coeur battre la chamade. S'il ne se passe pas quelque chose dans les cinq prochaines secondes pour détourner Potter de son bureau je suis mort !

Je l'entends s'approcher de son bureau et…

"Harry ? intervient alors la voix de Goldstein, me sauvant miraculeusement d'un face à face avec Potter.

\- Hum ? répond Potter, s'arrêtant net.

J'entends les pas de Goldstein dans le couloir puis dans la pièce. Il referme la porte derrière lui avant de commencer, sur un ton soupçonneux :

\- Tu es sûr que tu me dis tout ?

\- A propos de quoi ? rétorque Potter, feignant l'innocence.

Goldstein pousse un long soupir.

\- A propos de tes histoires de mangemorts et compagnie, évidemment…

\- Anthony… Bien sûr que je t'ai tout raconté… Pourquoi est-ce que j'essayerais de te cacher quoi que ce soit, à toi ?

La voix de Potter s'est adoucie. Elle est soudain devenue plus tendre, comme s'il essayait d'amadouer Goldstein pour qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions (j'ai moi-même utilisé cette technique des milliards de fois donc je sais de quoi je parle…).

\- C'est juste que… Tes amis, Lupin, Molly et Arthur… Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Eh bien, vous ne devriez pas, le coupe Potter. Je sais ce que je fais. Mes proches ne devraient pas douter de moi… Et surtout pas toi, Anthony…

J'entends Potter faire quelque pas, puis le bruit distinctif d'un baiser.

\- Surtout pas toi… répète Potter avec une telle douceur, de celles qu'on réserve à la personne qu'on aime.

J'ai l'impression de violer leur intimité rien qu'en entendant cette voix. L'impression de pénétrer dans une partie de la personnalité de Potter que je ne devrais jamais connaître…

Le baiser a repris et semble s'éterniser. Caché sous mon bureau, je prie pour que le rapprochement physique n'aille pas plus loin. J'ai beau ne pas être une vierge effarouchée (loin de là, même !), je suis embarrassé à l'idée de pouvoir entendre Potter et Goldstein faire leur affaire. Etrange quand on pense que j'ai entendu Théo baiser des milliards de fois sans que cela ne me dérange vraiment.

Malheureusement pour moi, au milieu des baisers mouillés, je finis par entendre le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un en train de se faire masturber, puis un halètement. _Juste super… J'avais vraiment envie d'entendre ça !_

J'ignore qui est en train d'astiquer qui mais PAR PITIÉ que ça se finisse vite et qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin !

"Oui… C'est bon… murmure soudain la voix de Potter, embuée par le désir.

Bon bah au moins maintenant je sais qui fait quoi…

\- Oui… Oui… continue Potter.

 _Oh. My. God…_

Il a une voix… Tellement sexy.

Je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître. Je déteste Potter mais là… J'ai comme une grosse envie de…

 _Hum voilà, c'est fait. Je bande._

Mmm…

\- Dis-le moi… souffle soudain Goldstein (coupant totalement le son mélodieux de la voix de Potter… Argh !). Son nom…

\- Quoi ? couine Potter.

\- Le mec qui t'a fait bander dans ton rêve cette nuit… C'était qui ? insiste Goldstein. Tu murmurais son nom… Je n'ai pas bien entendu mais je sais que ce n'était pas moi.

\- Non… souffle Potter. Tu sais que… Ca ne veut rien dire.

\- Qui ? Qui te fait bander comme ça, Harry ? Hein, qui ? Et tu penses à lui souvent ?

La voix calme et réservée du gentil docteur s'est soudain faite sauvage et possessive.

\- Noon… proteste Potter.

\- Harry dis-moi… Sinon je vais le deviner. Et tu sais que je trouverai… Laisse-moi réfléchir… On n'a pas non plus quarante-cinq mecs canons dans notre entourage. Et je sais que tu n'es pas le genre à fantasmer sur tes potes hétéros.

\- Arrête… souffle Potter. Arrête… Tu sais très bien que les rêves, ça veut rien dire.

\- Hum… Voyons voir… poursuit Goldstein, ignorant totalement Potter. Je sais que tu aimes les blonds… Que dis-je ? Tu ADORES les blonds. Et je ne vois pas beaucoup de blonds qui sont entrés dans notre vie dernièrement… Hum ?

\- Arrête Anthony ! s'énerve soudain Harry qui visiblement a mis fin à leur petit jeu érotique car il ne pantèle plus. Tu fais ton jaloux depuis le premier jour que…

\- Que quoi ? Vas-y ! Dis-le ! Dis-le qu'il t'excite comme un malade !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Ok, je le reconnais j'ai rêvé de lui, UNE FOIS ! Mais en attendant, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le saquer ! Fais-moi un peu confiance !

\- Merde Harry ! C'est ton colocataire ! Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance ? Tu fantasmes sur ton putain de coloc !

\- Je ne fantasme pas…

\- Arrête. Juste arrête ! Malefoy est totalement ton genre. De la tête aux pieds. Et on est vraiment pas sûrs qu'il soit hétéro !

 _Euuuuh… Il se passe quoi là ?_


	17. Chapitre 17 - Astoria

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Je n'arrive pas trop à y croire mais ça fait bien _un an_. Un an que je me suis lancée dans la formidable aventure qu'est la fanfiction avec cette histoire. Je tenais à remercier du fond du cœur ceux qui lisent, suivent, aiment et commentent ! C'est ce soutien qui permet d'avancer quand on doute, quand on déprime, quand on a l'impression qu'on ne va nulle part ou quand on a juste plus envie d'écrire... N'oubliez jamais que derrière chaque fanfiction que vous lisez, il y a une personne qui y a mis du temps, de l'énergie et du cœur, et que vos retours de lecteurs sont sans doute sa plus belle récompense.

Merci à brigitte26, Jibootyy, Paprika Star, Heart et DrarryPanda pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :** Astoria

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de souhaiter que la magie existe ? En particulier d'avoir un pouvoir qui vous permette de vous téléporter en cas de situations gênantes ? On pourrait l'appeler, je ne sais pas moi, le _transplanage_ ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'est le genre de pouvoir dont j'aurais besoin là maintenant tout de suite, pour me sortir de ce merdier. Parce que, petit un, je suis caché sous le bureau de Potter et que les choses risquent de devenir _très très compliquées_ s'il me trouve et petit deux, je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus sur le sujet "Potter fantasme sur moi".

Malheureusement, disparaître simplement parce que je le souhaite n'est pas encore dans mes capacités, et je me résigne donc à devoir écouter jusqu'au bout la conversation entre Potter et Goldstein.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait _encore_ cette conversation, rétorque Potter froidement. Soit tu arrives à gérer ta jalousie maladive, soit on s'arrête là. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir à supporter tes crises. Elles vont finir par me rendre dingue... Il faut vraiment que tu prennes sur toi. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Goldstein reste un moment silencieux, avant de pousser un long soupir. De ceux qu'on pousse quand on sait qu'on nous en demande trop, qu'on ne peut pas lutter à ce point contre notre propre nature.

\- Harry… commence t-il.

\- Répond-moi, Anthony. Tu vas réussir à te contrôler, _oui_ ou _non_? le coupe immédiatement Potter.

\- Harry, arrête, tu rejettes la faute sur moi mais…

\- Juste réponds-moi.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que je sais que tu fantasmes sur lui ? proteste Goldstein.

\- Soit tu me fais entièrement confiance soit tu _sors d'ici_ , tranche Potter sur un ton polaire.

De longues secondes suivent cette sentence. Caché sous le bureau, je retiens mon souffle. Que va décider Goldstein ? Il ne va tout de même pas quitter Potter pour un simple rêve ? Ce serait complètement ridicule !

L'attente interminable est soudain interrompue par le bruit retentissant de la sonnette de l'entrée.

\- Tu as invité quelqu'un ? demande Goldstein, surpris.

\- Non, mais ça doit être Ron ou Hermione... Ou quelqu'un pour Malefoy, répond sèchement Potter alors que j'entends la porte du bureau grincer et leurs pas s'éloigner sur le pallier.

Je ne peux que bénir la personne qui vient de sonner et par la même occasion de me sauver ! Dès que j'entends leurs pas sur le pallier de l'étage du dessous, je me précipite en dehors du bureau de Potter. J'ai à peine le temps de faire trois pas et de détendre mes muscles ankylosés par la position sous le bureau que…

\- Malefoy ! s'écrie la voix de Potter au rez-de-chaussée. C'est pour vous !

 _Pour… moi ?_ Mais qui vient me voir en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Oups à moins qu'il ne soit déjà tard ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. La nuit est tombée... Mince, j'ai passé combien de temps dans le bureau de Potter ?

Je regarde ma montre : il est dix-neuf heures.

 _Dix-neuf heures…_ Oh non, c'est l'heure de mon blind date ! Ma mère m'a dit que la fille passerait vers dix-neuf heures !

Un coup d'oeil à mon accoutrement (jogging et pull à capuche) et je décide que je ne peux décemment pas accueillir une fille de bonne famille de cette manière. Ma mère ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Deux minutes ! je hurle avant de me ruer dans ma chambre.

Espérons que la fille ne soit pas trop bavarde en m'attendant… J'ai pas spécialement envie que Potter et Goldstein apprennent que ma chère mère cherche à me marier. Ni qu'ils en déduisent que je suis hétéro, d'ailleurs. Etant donné la conversation que je viens d'entendre, j'aurais préféré que Potter continue à avoir des doutes à ce sujet. Les choses pourraient devenir… _intéressantes_. Surtout s'il décide de larguer Goldstein.

Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'apprécie pas qu'on ne peut pas coucher ensemble. Potter est quand même extrêmement bien fait de sa personne… J'aurais tort de m'en priver.

Bon, trêves de pensées grivoises, il faut que je me concentre ! Voyons voir… Chemise blanche, pantalon noir moulant, chaussures en cuir, un petit coup de laque… Et me voilà _à peu près_ présentable… Il ne faut pas non plus que je sois trop séduisant, sinon je ne vais jamais réussir à me débarrasser d'elle !

Je descends quatre à quatre les escaliers, manquant de me vautrer à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Et voilà l'entrée classe et distinguée du prince charmant, j'entends Goldstein déclarer dans le salon.

 _Va crever, Goldstein._

Un rire cristallin lui répond.

\- Oh vous savez, il y a longtemps que je ne cherche plus le prince charmant. Un homme riche, ça me suffit, remarque la fille avec sarcasme.

\- Eh bien, avec moi, tu risques d'être déçue, je marmonne dans ma barbe.

Je pousse la porte du salon pour y trouver Potter et Goldstein en compagnie d'une grande fille brune qui me tourne le dos. _Evidemment, il a fallu que mon coloc et son copain souhaitent lui tenir compagnie..._ Je remarque presque immédiatement que Goldstein a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Il y en a un qui est soulagé de voir que j'emmène des individus de sexe féminins en rendez-vous…_

Lorsque j'entre, leur conversation s'interrompt et la fille se retourne. Un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit.

Je reste quelques instants bouche bée en la reconnaissant.

"Drago ! fait-elle joyeusement en s'approchant pour me serrer la main. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Hum… Mieux ? je tente.

Elle éclate de rire, faisant tinter ses élégantes boucles d'oreille en argent.

\- C'est sûr que tu n'avais pas très bien fini, si je me souviens bien.

 _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. En plus, il avait fallu que Potter m'appelle précisément à ce moment-là..._

\- Ravi de te revoir, Astoria, je réponds, sincère.

Je la regarde de haut en bas. Elle porte une magnifique robe noire qui fait ressortir ses yeux verts-bleus. Elle s'est très légèrement maquillée et porte de discrets bijoux en argent. Aucun doute que ma mère adorerait l'avoir comme belle-fille. Malheureusement, malgré le fait qu'Astoria soit objectivement très jolie, il est absolument hors de question qu'elle devienne un jour ma femme, que ma mère le veuille ou non.

D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je clarifie la situation avec Astoria. J'ai peur qu'elle ait mal interprété notre rapprochement de la dernière fois. Il y avait une telle complicité entre nous, que je ne lui en voudrais pas d'avoir cru que j'essayais de la séduire. Et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait ce genre de malentendu entre nous. Il vaut donc mieux que je mette les choses au clair dès maintenant.

\- Bon, il paraît que tu dois m'emmener au restaurant, fait-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice, confirmant ainsi mes doutes.

Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque que Potter et Goldstein s'éclipsent discrètement de la pièce.

\- Il paraît.

Elle attrape alors son châle qui traîne sur le canapé, puis se dirige vers la porte du salon. Lorsqu'elle voit que je reste planté là, elle se retourne et demande :

\- Bah alors ? On y va ?

\- Euh… j'hésite un instant avant de me jeter à l'eau. Ecoute, Astoria… Avant qu'on y aille, il faut que je te dise que…

Elle s'appuie sur la chambranle de la porte, attendant visiblement la suite.

\- Enfin, comment dire... Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois…

\- Si c'est pour me dire que tu es gay, je suis déjà au courant, répond t-elle sur un ton presque ennuyé.

\- Que… Comment tu le sais ? je demande, totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Ta mère en a touché un mot à la mienne. Bien entendu, elles sont toutes les deux persuadées que ça ne peut être qu'une passade, et c'est pourquoi elles voulaient absolument que tu me rencontres…

\- Argh… C'est tellement typique de ma mère ! je grimace.

\- Ecoute, Drago, je ne suis pas venue ici pour te dé-gayiser ou je ne sais quelle idée farfelues de nos mères. En revanche, je trouve qu'on s'entend plutôt bien alors pourquoi ne pas apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux ? En plus, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un meilleur ami gay, termine t-elle avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Son sourire est si franc et si sincère, que je cesse immédiatement de douter de ses intentions. Je décide de lui faire confiance.

\- Ca me convient parfaitement ! je m'exclame donc, un peu ému de savoir qu'elle est venue tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous.

 _Et dire que je pensais terminer ce rendez-vous en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Je suis gay"... Me voilà finalement partie pour me faire une nouvelle amie !_

\- Comment tu savais que c'est moi que tu allais voir ce soir ? Lorsqu'on s'était rencontrés, je ne t'avais pas donné mon nom de famille... je la questionne, un peu intrigué.

\- Ta mère m'avait envoyé une photo, répond simplement Astoria avec un haussement d'épaules. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté… Bon, on va manger maintenant ?

\- Tu meurs tant de ça de faim ? je m'amuse.

\- Argh ! Tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai envie… d'un énorme burger ! s'exclame t-elle.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Ma mère m'a pourtant appris à emmener les filles de bonne famille dans des restaurants gastronomiques.

\- Tu plaisantes ? feint-elle de s'offusquer. Je connais un super bon grill à trois rues d'ici. On va aller s'y péter le bide dans les règles de l'art, très cher.

\- Mon dieu, je sens qu'on va vraiment bien s'entendre, toi et moi.

* * *

"Ouah, je crois que j'ai vraiment trop mangé ! je m'exclame tout en refermant la porte du salon. Ces ribs à la sauce barbecue étaient vraiment à tomber par terre. Je me suis senti obligé d'en reprendre !

Astoria éclate de rire et sort son paquet de clopes.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Ce restaurant est vraiment extra. C'est un ancien camarade de promo qui me l'avait conseillé et depuis, c'est un peu devenu mon repère. Même si d'habitude je n'y emmène pas mes _dates_ … T'en veux une ?

J'accepte gracieusement la cigarette offerte et nous partons nous accouder au balcon.

\- C'est une sacré baraque que tu as là ! remarque t-elle en admirant la rambarde en fer forgé.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Elle est un peu grande pour deux mecs célibataires qui ont la flemme de ranger et nettoyer... Mais je ne me plains pas. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est Potter qui paye l'homme de ménage.

J'ai un frisson en pensant à Kreattur, le petit vieux rabougri et grognon qui nous sert d'aide ménagère. Je le trouve un peu effrayant, avec sa tête d'elfe mal dégrossi.

 _\- Potter_ ? m'interroge Astoria.

Je reprends une taffe avant de poursuivre.

\- Mon coloc. Tu sais, le brun qui t'a accueilli tout à l'heure ? C'est un écrivain célèbre.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ce type est _Harry Potter_? s'exclame Astoria.

\- Le seul et l'unique.

\- Ouah, donc tu vis avec une star !

Elle prend une longue bouffée avant d'ajouter :

\- Et comment se passe la coloc avec monsieur l'écrivain ?

Je hausse les épaules, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la discussion entre Potter et Goldstein que j'ai surpris quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Potter ne m'aime pas et c'est globalement réciproque… Nous avons des caractères très différents. En plus de ça, il est persuadé que je suis un être maléfique et dangereux.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? s'étonne Astoria.

\- Pour rien. Il a juste... tous ces préjugés sur les Serpentards…

\- Parce que vous êtes tous de vilains mangemorts ? s'amuse t-elle.

\- Exactement, je réponds sombrement.

Elle hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Ma soeur a été à Serpentard aussi... Elle se prend souvent ce genre de remarques et elle déteste...

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas allée à Serpentard ?

Elle esquisse un sourire.

\- Non, je suis un peu la marginale de la famille. J'ai préféré aller à Serdaigle. Je crois que leurs valeurs me correspondaient mieux. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me prendre aussi des remarques désobligeantes à cause de mes origines nobles. Pourtant, personne dans ma famille n'a été mangemort. Du moins pas officiellement. J'ai toujours pensé que mon père les finançait sans pour autant réellement faire partie de l'organisation. Après tout, _Tu-sais-qui_ n'aurait jamais laissé une famille de _race supérieure_ rester neutre.

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Jédusor n'aurait jamais accepté qu'une famille noble et puissante comme celle d'Astoria ne fasse pas partie de sa communauté.

\- Il savait faire payer les _traîtres à leur sang_... je murmure.

Astoria paraît hésiter quelques secondes, puis elle demande :

\- Ton père était l'un d'eux, pas vrai ?

Je hoche sombrement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je te jure Astoria.

Astoria acquiesce avec un petit sourire triste et pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je te crois, Drago. Je ne pourrais jamais croire que tu sois comme _eux_.

Soudain pris d'une impulsion, je demande :

\- Tu crois que… Qu' _ils_ pourraient revenir ?

J'essaie de conserver un ton neutre, pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas à quel point cette question est sérieuse. Après tout, il est peu probable qu'elle soit au courant de quoi que ce soit au sujet des mangemorts.

Mais en la voyant brusquement pâlir, je comprends que j'ai touché juste. Est-ce qu'elle saurait quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Elle paraît hésiter quelques instants, puis finit par me demander, la voix tremblante :

\- Comment… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Je remarque qu'elle a baissé les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je vois son visage. Je laisse passer un petit temps avant de répondre, tout en tentant de rester impassible :

\- Peut-être bien.

Elle reste silencieuse un long moment, comme perdue dans ses pensées. La cigarette entre ses doigts s'est éteinte, mais elle ne paraît pas s'en être rendue compte. Elle resserre son châle contre elle, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Ses longs cheveux bruns se balancent doucement sous la brise du soir. Je remarque qu'elle tremble un peu et je pose ma main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

Elle lève alors les yeux dans ma direction, et me dit d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

\- Drago, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de tout ça… Je te jure, c'est une mauvaise idée… Ne t'en mêles surtout pas !


	18. Chapter 18 - Shadow of the day

**Note :** Bon alors… Comme j'ai enfin fini de mourir sous mes polys de cours, j'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour achever ce chapitre (qui pourtant était presque terminé depuis au moins deux semaines). Donc voilà, désolée pour l'attente mais il fallait bien que je sauve mon année scolaire avant !

Pour le chapitre précédent, merci à brigitte26, DrarryPanda, un Guest, Maolisama et Kelewan pour leur reviews ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté en fav/follow !

Pour répondre à la review toute gentille d'un(e) Guest : donc déjà effectivement les maisons de Poudlard représentent des universités (c'est expliqué vers le début de la fic je crois). Ensuite, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que cette fic continuera de te plaire dans le futur ! Et pour ce qui est de traduire cette fanfiction en anglais… Pourquoi pas, en fait. Il faudrait en discuter donc n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as un compte sur ffnet (sinon crées-en toi un tu verras c'est génial, tu seras même notifié quand les nouveaux chapitres de tes histoires préférées sortent ! ;) ).

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** Shadow of the day

I close both locks below the window

I close both blinds and turn away

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple

Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh

 _Shadow of the day_ , Linkin Park

* * *

Je reste d'abord interdit, surpris par le soudain accès d'émotion d'Astoria. En abordant le sujet, je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réaction de sa part. Après tout, quelles pouvaient être les chances qu'elle sache quoique ce soit à propos des mangemorts ? Elle a l'air réellement perturbée. Je me sens presque coupable de l'avoir mise dans un état pareil. Mais sa réaction ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Il se trame quelque chose du côté des mangemorts. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille d'en savoir plus.

Dans une tentative maladroite de la rassurer, je la prends dans mes bras.

« Astoria… je fais avec douceur. De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se dégage immédiatement de mon étreinte. Je crains qu'elle ne cherche à s'enfuir, mais elle part simplement s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, avant de fermer les yeux, comme pour me dissuader de venir la déranger.

Je lui accorde quelques instants de répit pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Je finis ma cigarette et l'écrase lentement dans le cendrier du balcon, pensif. Je redoute un peu ce qu'elle s'apprête à me raconter.

Dans la rue, un groupe d'amis éméché passe en riant aux éclats. Ils ont l'air heureux et insouciants. On dirait presque Théodore et moi... Est-ce que bientôt tout cela volera en éclats ? Est-ce que bientôt les mangemorts seront de retour ?

Je réalise que j'ai peur. Peur de connaître la réponse à ces questions. Peur de devoir faire face à la vérité. Peur de découvrir que ma vie et mon quotidien risquent d'être bouleversés par le retour d'une organisation aussi sinistre que sanguinaire. Peur qu' _ils_ viennent me chercher parce que mon père était _l'un d'eux_ , parce qu'un Malefoy digne de ce nom fait parti des mangemorts ou _cesse d'exister_.

Des sueurs froides commencent à m'envahir. Je songe à Regulus Black, que personne n'a jamais retrouvé. Avait-il tenté de se rebeller contre l'organisation ? Est-ce qu'on me réserve le même sort ?

 _Arrête, tu te fais des films_ , je me rabroue mentalement. _Pour ce que tu en sais, peut-être que Adrian et Avery jouaient aux petites frappes l'autre soir au Hogwarts Grand Hotel. Et peut-être aussi que Potter a un complexe du héros. Il n'y a sans doute rien de plus derrière tout ça._

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions… intervient soudain Astoria, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Elle a rouvert les yeux et me fixe à présent avec un regard déterminé. Comme si elle s'était finalement décidée à tout me dire. Je la rejoins immédiatement dans le salon, à la fois anxieux et impatient d'en savoir plus.

En me rapprochant, je remarque qu'elle est très pâle et que son maquillage à un peu coulé. Elle se passe une main lasse sur le front.

\- Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un petit remontant, déclare t-elle. Tu as quelque chose ?

\- J'ai bien quelques alcools forts si tu veux… Un whisky ?

\- Volontiers.

Je décide d'aller fouiller le petit cabinet où Potter range habituellement tous ses alcools. Il ne doit pas l'ouvrir souvent, étant donné la poussière qui s'accumule sur les bouteilles… Je prépare deux verres de whisky et en tend un à Astoria. Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête et prend une gorgée avant de commencer son histoire :

\- C'était il y a deux mois environ. Ma soeur, Daphné, sortait depuis huit mois avec ce type qu'elle connaissait de l'université. Il était exactement comme elle, c'est-à-dire assez tradi et attaché aux valeurs des familles de notre rang... Bref, ils allaient très bien ensemble. De longs mois s'étaient donc passés sans qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, et Daphné avait même fini par le présenter à mes parents.

Astoria fait une pause de quelques secondes, semblant rassembler ses esprits avant de poursuivre, d'une voix un peu vacillante :

\- Mais en venant la visiter un week-end, je remarquais qu'elle avait des bleus un peu partout sur le corps, qu'elle tentait de cacher en portant des vêtements longs. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de doutes sur l'origine de ces bleus… Je suis infirmière à l'hôpital, et nous recevons régulièrement de femmes battues par leurs conjoints. Ces ecchymoses ne pouvaient être que des traces de coups. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai tout de suite soupçonné son petit ami. J'ai donc pris ma soeur à part dès le lendemain pour en parler avec elle…

Elle s'arrête brusquement et détourne les yeux, comme pour éviter mon regard. D'une main tremblante, elle attrape son verre de whisky et avale une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Ce fut une discussion compliquée et houleuse… lâche t-elle finalement. Daphné refusait de reconnaître que son copain la frappait. J'ai dû insister et insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par l'admettre... Malgré cela, elle refusait de le quitter. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant. Quelqu'un qui partageait ses valeurs et qui voulait les mêmes choses qu'elle pour le futur... Elle disait aussi qu'il ne la battait que très rarement, et que ce n'était pas si grave... Un mois passa sans que rien ne change. Je l'appelais dès que je pouvais pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Les week-ends, je venais même dormir chez elle pour surveiller son copain, que j'avais appris à détester. Mais le comportement de ma soeur ne changeait pas. Elle restait campée sur ses positions. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir… (Astoria prend une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre) Un soir elle me téléphone. J'étais de garde à l'hôpital, mais je décrochai quand même, trop inquiète que ma soeur m'appelle aussi tard en semaine. Elle était en pleurs et me suppliait de venir la rejoindre. Elle me disait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle avait peur. Je me précipitais donc chez elle. Son copain n'était pas là. Apparemment, il était sorti. Daphné commença à m'expliquer qu'il sortait souvent le soir. La plupart du temps, il rentrait très tard et complètement ivre. C'était souvent dans ce genre de situation qu'il la frappait. Mais ce soir-là, elle était paniquée parce qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il faisait réellement lors de ses escapades nocturnes. Jusque là, elle avait cru qu'il partait s'enivrer dans des bars. En réalité, il se rendait à des sortes de réunions secrètes. Elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus auprès de lui et avait compris à demi mots qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation clandestine. Il avait refusé de lui donner plus de détails, mais s'était vanté de faire partie de "quelque chose d'énorme". Il avait prétendu que grâce à lui l'Angleterre serait bientôt débarrassée de sa _vermine_ et de _ses sangs-de-bourbe_.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à cette déclaration. _Sang-de-bourbe_ est l'insulte qu'utilisent les mangemorts pour désigner tous ceux qui n'ont pas le sang _pur_ comme eux.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire qu'il fait partie d'un nouveau groupe de… _Mangemorts_?

Elle hoche la tête d'un air grave.

\- Daphné disait qu'il ne les avait jamais explicitement cité, mais qu'elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Il parlait _d'une ancienne et vénérable organisation à laquelle les gens comme nous_ _se devaient de faire partie_ … Je pense que c'est assez explicite.

\- Et… tu sais s'il portait la marque ? je demande immédiatement.

\- La... La marque ?

\- Oui, la marque des ténèbres. Tous les mangemorts la portent. C'est un moyen de prouver leur appartenance au groupe. Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

\- Je te rappelle que jamais personne dans ma famille n'a été officiellement un mangemort, répond t-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il avait un tatouage représentant un crâne et un serpent sur l'avant-bras ?

Elle reste songeuse quelques instants, tentant probablement de se remémorer le sinistre personnage.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, admet-elle finalement. Il portait toujours des hauts avec de longues manches, même quand il faisait chaud… Mais il me semble que Daphné a déjà mentionné qu'il avait un tatouage…

Je hôche lentement la tête. S'il cachait ses bras même en plein été, c'était à tous les coups pour dissimuler sa marque.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? je demande.

Astoria reprend une gorgée de whisky avant de poursuivre son récit. Je l'imite, savourant la douce brûlure du liquide dans ma gorge. Je sens que les vapeurs de l'alcool commencent doucement à envahir mon cerveau, mais je suis trop captivé par le récit d'Astoria pour vraiment y prêter attention.

\- Ce soir-là, j'ai réussi à convaincre ma soeur de le quitter. Nous avons donc rassemblé ses affaires et nous sommes partis, sans laisser de mot à son ex. Découvrir qu'il faisait parti des mangemorts avait été le déclic pour elle. Elle avait enfin réalisé qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait… Mais mon histoire ne s'arrête pas là… En découvrant que les mangemorts étaient peut-être en train de se reformer, j'ai voulu mener mon enquête. Un soir, j'ai donc suivi l'ex de Daphné dans une de ses escapades nocturnes…

Astoria s'interrompt soudain et fronce les sourcils.

\- J'ai entendu un bruit. Je crois que quelqu'un nous écoute, murmure t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Je tends l'oreille. D'abord tout me paraît silencieux, excepté les plaintes du vent qui s'engouffre dans la cage d'escalier par les fenêtres ouvertes. Mais soudain, je perçois le bruit étouffé d'un craquement de l'autre côté de la cloison. Quelqu'un est bien en train de nous espionner ! Et je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur l'identité de cette personne… Furieux, je me lève d'un bon et me précipite vers la porte du salon.

J'ouvre à la volée. A l'autre bout du couloir, l'air passablement confus, se tient…

 _Mais quelle surprise… Harry Potter !_

En m'apercevant, il a d'abord le bon goût de rougir. Il se reprend cependant très vite, masquant sa gêne derrière son habituel masque de froideur, et se dirige vers moi d'un air décidé.

\- C'est bon, je peux entrer ? Je n'interromps rien ? demande t-il en s'efforçant de paraître décontracté. J'ai besoin de récupérer mon livre.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ment bien, le Potter… Il s'exprime avec tellement d'aplomb que j'ai presque un doute sur le fait qu'il soit en train de mentir...

Il s'avance dans le salon et attrape un livre qui traînait sur la table basse. Il jette au passage un regard à Astoria, qui le fixe d'un air soupçonneux. La tension dans l'air est presque palpable.

\- Bon eh bien… Bonne nuit ! s'exclame t-il avec un enthousiasme feint avant de déguerpir.

Nous attendons d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner dans l'escalier avant de prononcer la moindre parole.

\- Il… Il nous espionnait ? demande immédiatement Astoria.

\- Non, non, je mens pour la rassurer. Potter est toujours un peu à l'ouest, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

\- Mais… S'il a entendu le mot mangemort, il a pu… proteste t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se serait vu s'il était perturbé par quelque chose. Ce type ne sait pas mentir. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fier de lui mentir de cette façon, mais je préfère qu'elle soit mêlée le moins possible à toute cette histoire. Si elle commence à comprendre que Potter est impliqué, elle ne voudra probablement plus en démordre.

Elle a l'air de se détendre à nouveau, finalement convaincue par mes mensonges.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? je l'interroge. Tu étais en train de me dire que tu avais suivi l'ex de Daphné…

Astoria prend une profonde inspiration et poursuit son récit là où elle l'avait arrêté.

\- En effet, j'ai fini par suivre Adrian pour en savoir plus… commence t-elle.

 _Euh… Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu là ?_

\- Attends deux minutes… Tu as bien dit _Adrian_?

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

« Salut Drago, m'accueille Ginny avec un sourire joyeux. Tu arrives pile au bon moment, on était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner !

Je regarde ma montre juste pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas.

\- À quinze heures de l'après-midi ?

\- On n'a plus le droit de traîner au lit tranquille ? me parvient la voix fatiguée de Théodore depuis la cuisine.

\- De ta part plus rien ne me surprend, mais je ne pensais pas que Ginny était aussi flemmarde, je rétorque.

J'entre dans la cuisine et y trouve mon ancien colocataire en gueule de bois, fixant son bol de céréales d'un air méfiant.

\- Disons qu'on a eu une soirée agitée, commente Ginny en croquant dans un croissant. J'ai eu le malheur d'inviter Théodore à l'anniversaire d'une des filles de mon équipe…

\- Ah… Et comment ça s'est terminé ?

Théo a le bon goût de faire une moue contrite qui ne convainc pourtant personne.

\- Disons simplement que j'ai _légèrement_ trop bu hier soir…

\- J'ai dû le ramener ici en le traînant, achève Ginny.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement.

\- Oh ça va hein ! s'agace t-il. Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé !

\- Ne remuons pas le passé, s'il-te-plait.

\- Quelle bande d'alcooliques… se désespère Ginny. Franchement les gars à votre âge…

\- On est encore jeunes dans notre tête, je rétorque.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! T'es le pire papy que je connaisse Drago ! s'amuse Théodore. Le mec tient pas deux verres.

\- Ouah t'exagères là quand même… je proteste.

\- Bon ! s'exclame Ginny en se levant de sa chaise. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Je vais commencer par aller prendre ma douche…

\- Pas la peine de fermer le verrou alors, chérie, lance Théodore en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny lève les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la cuisine.

\- Ca finira par marcher… chuchote Théodore. Je te jure mec, ça finira par marcher.

Je me contente de répondre par un haussement de sourcils moqueur. Il galère tellement avec Ginny que c'en est presque touchant.

\- Bon et sinon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? ajoute t-il.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose d'important hier. Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide... je déclare.

Je ne termine pas ma phrase pour ménager un peu mon suspens.

\- De mon aide ? Pour quoi ? s'étonne t-il.

\- Pour espionner Adrian Pucey...


	19. Chapter 19 - L'appartement d'Adrian

**Note :** Piouf, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... Maintenant que j'ai commencé à bosser, dur dur de trouver du temps pour écrire ! Désolée d'avance s'il y a des petits coquilles, j'ai relu plusieurs fois mais sans bêta c'est toujours compliqué d'avoir un texte parfait !

Merci aux revieweurs (DrarryPanda, brigitte26, un Guest et Kelewan) et à tous ceux qui ont ajouté en fav/follow !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :** L'appartement d'Adrian

 _Deux jours plus tard_

L'appartement de Cassius n'a pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. Il empeste toujours des relents de cannabis et de tabac froid. Une fine couche de poussière s'est accumulée un peu partout, et la poubelle est pleine à craquer. Sur la table basse, un vieux carton de pizza traîne, au milieu d'un amas de paquets de chips et de bouteilles de bières. Je plisse le nez devant tant de saleté. Je ne prétends pas être la personne la plus propre du monde, mais il y a des limites !

Préférant oublier ce cadre peu accueillant, je reconcentre mon attention sur notre hôte. Celui-ci est assis sur un vieux canapé défoncé. Ses coudes reposent sur ses genoux, son menton entre ses mains, dans une position d'intense réflexion.

« Attendez les gars, que je comprenne bien… grogne t-il finalement après un long silence. Vous voulez qu'on _fouille_ chez Adrian Pucey ce soir ? Parce que vous le soupçonnez de faire partie d'un complot qui consiste à reformer les mangemorts ?

Son ton est calme et posé, mais je discerne tout de même de la surprise et de l'incompréhension dans sa voix. A côté de lui, assise sur le canapé, Pansy paraît pensive. Elle se pince la lèvre comme elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

\- Et vous y croyez parce que… _la soeur de Daphné Greengrass_ vous l'a dit ? fini t-elle par articuler lentement, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

\- Eh, je suis là ! rappelle Astoria, agacée d'être ainsi ignorée.

Je pose ma main sur son bras pour qu'elle se calme et se rassoit. Je sais comment il faut s'y prendre avec Pansy et s'énerver ne fonctionne jamais. Au contraire, il faut lui montrer qu'on contrôle la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause d'Astoria, j'explique calmement. J'ai croisé Adrian à une convention récemment. Il était accompagné d'Avery, un ancien mangemort, et ce dernier a très clairement évoqué devant moi l'organisation, insinuant que je pouvais la rejoindre.

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel, comme si ce que je venais de dire était particulièrement stupide.

\- Et ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être ces deux là étaient complètement tarés et tous seuls dans leur délire ? rétorque t-elle. Il n'y a sans doute rien de _réel et concret_ là-dessous !

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit au début. C'est pour ça que je ne vous en avais pas parlé. Mais, avec les révélations d'Astoria… Je commence à me dire que c'est sérieux.

\- Tu as sans doute raison Pansy… ajoute Théodore. Mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier non ? Pour en avoir le coeur net !

\- Il n'a pas tort, grommelle Cassius.

Pansy pousse un long soupir et passe une main lasse sur son visage.

\- C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie d'y croire, avoue t-elle finalement.

\- Personne ne veut y croire, je réponds avant poser ma main sur son épaule.

J'imagine parfaitement ce qu'elle doit être en train de ressentir. Le père de Pansy était un mangemort de la première heure. Elle a été abusée à de nombreuses reprises quand elle était une petite fille… Savoir que les mangemorts sont peut-être en train de renaître de leurs cendres doit être terrifiant pour elle.

C'est Théodore qui a insisté pour que nous la fassions entrer, avec Cassius, dans la confidence. Il trouvait trop dangereux d'agir à deux. J'avais fini par inclure aussi Astoria, parce que sa connaissance d'Adrian pouvait s'avérer utile.

Cassius pousse un soupir résigné. Pour lui non plus, cette situation n'est pas simple à gérer.

\- C'est quoi votre plan ? demande t-il finalement.

\- On sait qu'il s'absente tous les soirs à partir de neuf heures et jusqu'à deux heures du mat' environ. Donc pour ce soir, on se disait qu'on allait fouiller son appartement, explique Théodore. Il garde probablement des informations compromettantes chez lui.

 _\- Pour ce soir_? relève Cassius. Tu veux dire que ça ne sera pas la seule fois ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Astoria qui intervient.

\- Il faudrait aussi qu'on découvre ce qu'il fait quand il sort. J'avais déjà essayé de le suivre, mais il avait fini par me semer… C'est possible qu'il m'ait répérée, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, je l'ai clairement vu rejoindre des personnes dont certains sont des mangemorts connus.

Pansy se redresse sur son siège, soudain très intéressée par les propos d'Astoria.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Drago, il y avait cette femme... _Bellatrix Lestrange_.

La réaction de mes amis ne se fait pas attendre. Cassius écarquille les yeux et manque de s'étouffer avec sa bière. Pansy se lève brusquement du canapé, posant sa main sur son coeur.

\- Quoi ? s'écrie t-elle, complètement prise par surprise. Drago ! Je croyais que ta tante était dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

\- Je le croyais aussi, je réponds sombrement. Je ne vous raconte pas le choc que j'ai eu quand Astoria me l'a annoncé…

Et même encore maintenant, cela me parait complètement impossible. Ma mère visite régulièrement Bella à l'hôpital, environ une fois par semaine. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Bellatrix peut entrer et sortir de l'hôpital comme elle le veut ?

Dans tous les cas, si une folle comme Bella est en liberté, nous avons vraiment du soucis à nous faire.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était elle, je l'ai reconnu… Ou alors c'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup ! affirme Astoria

Pansy commence à faire les cents pas dans le minuscule salon de Cassius. Elle est si perturbée qu'elle tremble de la tête aux pieds.

\- Cette femme est une folle furieuse… Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit dans la nature, comme ça ! Ou alors c'est une de ses soeurs ! Elles se ressemblent non ?

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Pansy, mais ma mère ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Quant à Andromeda, ce n'est pas franchement le genre à soutenir les mangemorts…

\- Elle a peut-être changé d'avis, suggéra Cassius. C'est le genre de choses qui arrivent, malheureusement…

Il laisse le reste de sa phrase en suspens. Je vois les traits de son visage se durcir. Même après toutes ses années, il y a certains souvenirs qui le font toujours autant souffrir…

\- Ca m'étonnerait, je rétorque cependant. Elle est mariée à un étranger et sa fille est capitaine dans la police… Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller vérifier par nous-mêmes. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous êtes avec nous ?

Pansy et Cassius échangent un long regard. Ma question reste en suspens jusqu'à ce que finalement Cassius murmure :

\- Ok. Allons-y.

* * *

« C'est ici, déclare Astoria, brisant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

La voiture ralentit devant un immeuble bas en brique rouges. Dans la nuit, il apparaît comme une grande masse sombre, faiblement éclairée par les quelques lampadaires de la rue. On dirait presque qu'il est abandonné, car seule une fenêtre au premier étage et une autre au troisième sont éclairées.

\- T'es sûre ? grogne Pansy, qui n'en rate pas une pour être désagréable avec Astoria depuis que nous les avons présentées.

Cette dernière hoche la tête mais ne réplique pas. Elle cherche visiblement à rester conciliante, même si je remarque qu'elle est agacée par l'attitude de mon amie. On pourrait presque penser qu'il y a un passif entre elles. Pourtant, je sais qu'elles viennent de se rencontrer.

Peut-être qu'il y a une histoire entre Pansy et Daphné, en revanche. Il me semble qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien à l'université.

\- Certaine. Ma soeur vivait ici avec lui... rétorque Astoria. C'est au quatrième étage.

Elle désigne alors une fenêtre de l'immeuble. Les lumières sont éteintes, signe qu'Adrian est bien parti, comme tous les soirs, rejoindre son groupe de mangemorts. Je jette un oeil aux alentours. La rue est déserte, excepté un SDF qui somnole sur un banc un peu plus loin.

\- Pas de témoin, c'est parfait, marmonne Théodore. Il faut qu'on agisse vite si on ne veut pas avoir de problème.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demande Cassius.

\- Deux personnes montent la garde dans la voiture en bas pendant que les trois autres vont fouiller l'appartement, j'explique calmement.

Théodore et moi nous étions déjà mis d'accord sur ce plan. Il nous paraissait indispensable d'être plusieurs à fouiller l'appartement. Mais il fallait tout de même deux personnes en bas pour prévenir les autres et intervenir si jamais Adrian rentrait plus tôt chez lui.

\- Vous avez les clés de l'appart ? Parce que je ne sais pas crocheter les serrures blindées, moi ! indique Cassius.

\- Daphné avait gardé un double, explique Astoria en sortant la clé de sa poche. Normalement, il n'a pas changé la serrure depuis leur séparation.

\- De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'on laisse des traces d'effraction. C'est trop risqué, ajoute Théodore. Il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte que son appartement a été fouillé. Il pourrait facilement remonter jusqu'à Drago.

\- Etant donné ce qu'il s'est passé au Hogwarts Grand Hotel, Adrian doit s'attendre à ce que j'enquête sur lui.

Pansy et Cass' acquiescent à cette dernière remarque. Ils sont parfaitement conscients qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre trop de risques. Les mangemorts ont leurs propres méthodes de représailles et aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de les expérimenter.

Finalement, il est décidé qu'Astoria, Théodore et moi iront fouiller l'appartement pendant que les deux autres monteront la garde.

\- Prévenez-nous si vous voyez Adrian ou un potentiel mangemort entrer dans l'immeuble, ok ? Ils ne peuvent entrer que par cette porte, celle de derrière est condamnée, explique Théodore à Pansy et Cassius.

Une fois ces dernières instructions données, nous sortons tous les trois de la voiture. Théodore prend avec lui un sac à dos qui contient le matériel dont nous avons besoin.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? je demande.

\- Oui c'est bon. J'ai trois paires de gants, des lampes torches, du matériel de bricolage et même des cagoules.

\- Eh, on ne braque pas une banque ! s'amuse Astoria. Vous savez, il n'y a pas de caméras de surveillance à l'entrée ou dans l'immeuble.

Théodore hausse les épaules.

\- On sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir ! Et puis de toute façon, je les avais chez moi, donc autant les amener…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec des cagoules de cambrioleur chez toi ? je m'étonne, avant de rougir immédiatement. Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir ! Je parie que c'est encore un de tes fantasmes bizarres !

Mon meilleur ami lâche un petit rire, à la fois embarrassé et amusé par la situation.

\- Doucement, tu vas choquer la demoiselle, Drago.

\- Je crois qu'il en faut un peu plus pour me choquer, raille la demoiselle en question, pas du tout perturbée. C'est Drago qui est gêné ! ajoute t-elle en me désignant. Je ne te savais pas si sainte nitouche…

\- Que tu crois ! ricane Théodore. Il a l'esprit bien tordu lui aussi dans son genre…

Mon rougissement s'accentue à cette insinuation. Je sais parfaitement à quoi Théodore fait référence et je préfèrerais largement qu'il n'en parle pas devant Astoria.

\- Stop, confidentiel ! je m'exclame en lui adressant un regard noir pour lui intimer de se taire. Sinon je balance sur toi aussi !

\- Hum… Vous m'intéressez les garçons… s'amuse Astoria qui n'en loupe pas une miette.

\- Même pour tes beaux yeux, je ne peux pas trahir mon pote, désolé Astoria. Mais disons simplement que Drago aime bien qu'on l'attache…

 _Oh, le traître ! Tu parles d'un meilleur ami !_ Plissant les yeux, je réplique :

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que toi, tu aimes ? La liste est longue ! Figure-toi, Astoria, que monsieur s'est acheté récemment une caméra spécialement pour filmer ses ébats amoureux. Et ça, ce n'est que le plus soft…

C'est au tour de Théodore de me fusiller du regard. Sentant la tension monter, Astoria intervient immédiatement.

\- Bon stop ! On se reconcentre sur notre tâche présente ! Fouiller l'appartement d'Adrian ! Pas de bruits quand on rentre dans l'immeuble, s'il-vous-plaît.

Théodore ravale la réplique réplique salée qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres et hoche sèchement la tête, non sans me jeter un dernier regard furieux. _Ca y est, il fait le mec vexé alors que c'est lui qui a commencé ! Quel gamin…_ Je déteste quand il fait se comporte de cette manière.

Astoria ouvre la porte de l'immeuble grâce au badge sur le jeu de clés. Nous gravissons les escaliers en silence. Heureusement, nous ne croisons pas un seul voisin. Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, Astoria entreprend de l'ouvrir, mais constate avec étonnement que la porte n'est pas verrouillée.

\- On dirait qu'il a oublié de fermer en partant… chuchote t-elle. C'est bizarre non ? Vous croyiez qu'il est encore là ?

\- Possible… murmure Théodore en poussant légèrement la porte.

Nous tendons tous les trois l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ne percevant rien d'anormal, Théodore allume une lampe torche entre dans l'appartement, bientôt suivi par Astoria et moi.

\- Ca c'est l'entrée, souffle Astoria. Et la porte à gauche, c'est le salon. On devrait commencer par là.

Théodore s'approche et pose sa main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir lorsque soudain il sursaute et recule. Il se retourne vers nous en nous faisant des signes, comme pour nous intimer de rebrousser chemin et de quitter l'appartement. Alors qu'Astoria et moi commençons à reculer, la porte du salon s'ouvre brusquement et Théodore se retrouve nez-à-nez avec une silhouette féminine. Je ne peux apercevoir son visage dans la pénombre. J'entends Théodore émettre un petit cri de surprise.

\- Qui… Qui est là ? Qui êtes vous ? s'exclame la nouvelle venue, sa voix trahissant sa surprise.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, chuchote Astoria en m'agrippant le bras. Théodore !

Mais je remarque mon meilleur ami n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement, les yeux rivés sur la mystérieuse silhouette.

\- Alerte ! Il y a des gens ! s'écrie alors cette dernière.

J'entends alors des pas précipités dans l'appartement. L'inconnue n'est pas seule. Nous avons intérêt à déguerpir rapidement. Sans réfléchir je crie :

\- On court ! Théo, vite !

Mais mon meilleur ami reste figé au milieu de l'entrée.

\- Je connais cette voix… murmure t-il dans un souffle.

D'un geste vif, il dirige le faisceau de sa lampe dans la direction de la silhouette. La lumière vient éclairer son visage, dévoilant des traits étrangement familiers. Je me fige en reconnaissant la femme qui nous fait face. _Non, ce n'est pas possible…_ Cette peau blanche, ces traits fins et ces longs cheveux… Il n'y a pas moyen de se tromper. Devant nous, se tient…

\- G… Ginny ? balbutie Théodore, d'une voix tremblante qui trahit toute sa surprise.

* * *

 **Note :** Et un joli petit cliffhanger ! Qu'est-ce que Ginny peut bien faire chez Adrian ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ce chapitre vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	20. Chapitre 20 - Ginny gone bad

**Chapitre 20 :** Ginny gone bad ?

« Ginny ? je répète, incrédule, en reconnaissant la colocataire de Théodore.

Je peux à peine y croire et pourtant, c'est bien elle qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, en combinaison noire, une lampe de poche à la main. Un air de profonde surprise, au moins égale à la nôtre, peut se lire sur son beau visage. Ses traits se décomposent au fur et à mesure qu'elle semble réaliser ce que notre présence ici peut signifier.

\- C-Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que… Ne me dites pas que… balbutie t-elle, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Elle paraît profondément troublée, comme perdue dans un flot d'hypothèses et de suppositions. Cependant, sa confusion ne peut pas égaler celle de Théodore. Il reste figé face à elle, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer la moindre parole. Son visage est livide, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Mon coeur se serre. Quel choc ce doit être pour lui, de se retrouver nez à nez avec celle qui lui plait, dans une situation plus que compromettante.

Je suis moi-même décontenancé par cette apparition en plein milieu de l'appartement d'un présumé mangemort. Un milliard de scénarios se bousculent déjà dans mon esprit. Que fait-elle là ? Est-elle… une _proche_ d'Adrian ? Est-ce qu'elle est, elle aussi, _une mangemort_ ? _Elle_ , la fille des Weasley, famille connue dans l'Angleterre entière pour s'opposer aux idées de pureté de sang, alors qu'ils pourraient y prétendre eux-mêmes, au vu de leur arbre généalogique irréprochable sur au moins quinze générations ? Est-ce que Ginny serait une réac traditionaliste ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une telle situation se produit. Bien souvent, c'est parce qu'on s'est vu nier un soi-disant "privilège" qu'on estime que c'est son droit de le reconquérir.

Astoria doit me pincer le bras pour me ramener à la réalité. Je lâche un cri de douleur, qui sort Théodore et Ginny de leur torpeur.

\- Ne bougez pas ! s'exclame cette dernière, sortant immédiatement un pistolet de sa poche.

Elle le pointe vers un Théodore toujours paralysé. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux de surprise et de confusion. Est-ce vraiment Ginny, sa charmante colocataire, qui le menace à présent avec une arme à feu ?

A la vue du revolver, Astoria pousse un cri de pure panique. Un remue-ménage se fait alors entendre au fond de l'appartement. Visiblement, cette chère Ginny n'est pas venue seule et le cri d'Astoria a éveillé l'attention de son complice.

\- Ginny ? hurle une voix depuis le salon. Ginny ? Tout va bien ?

\- Nous avons de la visite, se contente de répondre Ginny sans quitter Théodore un instant des yeux.

Des pas précipités se rapprochent depuis le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est aussi vêtu d'une tenue de cambrioleur et tient dans sa main un pied de biche.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour le reconnaître.

 _Harry Fucking Potter._

* * *

Ginny, le visage fermé et le flingue toujours pointé dans notre direction, nous a fait asseoir tous les trois sur le canapé du salon dans le plus grand silence. A mes côtés, Théodore est toujours aussi pâle et mutique, tandis qu'Astoria tremble légèrement.

Nos portables sont tous posés sur la table basse, hors de notre portée, comme Potter nous l'a ordonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Pansy n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Elle doit probablement s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Espérons cependant qu'elle et Cassius n'auront pas la mauvaise idée de monter…

Un peu plus loin, Potter est au téléphone, visiblement en grande discussion avec un de leurs complices.

« Puisque je te dis qu'ils sont là ! s'énerve t-il. Malefoy, son pote Nott et une certaine Astoria ! Quoi ? Non, je ne sais pas… Ok, très bien. Faisons comme ça.

Il raccroche, sous le regard inquiet de Ginny.

\- Ils arrivent, se contente t-il de marmonner. Ils ne sont pas loin.

Potter se tourne alors vers nous, un air sombre sur le visage. Il m'a rarement paru aussi grave et concentré, même lors de la nuit au Hogwarts Grand Hotel. Son regard erre un instant sur mes deux camarades, avant de venir se fixer sur moi.

\- Dire que j'avais fini par croire que vous étiez sincère, Malefoy... J'ai bien fait de rester sur mes gardes, lâche t-il finalement sur un ton accusateur. Le passage à tabac au Hogwarts, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, pas vrai ? Depuis le début, vous êtes de mèche avec Pucey...

Les insultes et les attaques fusent. Il poursuit son long monologue d'accusations encore quelques minutes, le ponctuant parfois d'un doigt pointé dans ma direction, comme pour me désigner grand coupable de toute cette affaire. Je le laisse parler, pris de court par toute cette hargne. Je sais qu'il se méfiait de moi, mais au point de se mettre dans une telle colère ? On dirait presque qu'il prend cela personnellement.

Et puis, petit à petit, un autre sentiment commence à s'immiscer en moi. Ce n'est plus de la surprise et de l'étonnement que je ressens, mais de la rage. Ce type est d'une rare arrogance : il se croit capable de juger en quelques secondes une situation ou une personne, sans même laisser aux gens le temps de s'expliquer ! Je déteste ce genre d'attitude. Qu'il croit ce qu'il veut, après tout, je n'ai même plus envie de me justifier. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

C'est Théodore qui intervient pour prendre ma défense :

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous tirez des conclusions sans même chercher à comprendre ! Nous sommes ici parce que nous enquêtons sur Adrian, pas parce que nous sommes ses complices. Cessez d'accabler Drago de cette manière.

\- Oh, parce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il est blanc comme neige ? Que c'est une pauvre petite créature innocente qui se retrouve toujours, comme de par hasard, mêlée aux mangemorts ?

\- Vous jugez les gens sans les connaître, Potter. Vous vous faites votre propre idée, sans leur laisser le temps de vous prouver qui ils sont réellement.

Le ton de Théodore est devenu plus grave, plus dangereux. Il est furieux, lui aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup _connaître_ Drago Malefoy pour savoir quel type de personne il est, rétorque Potter sur un ton glacial. Des fils de mangemorts comme lui, j'en ai vu des dizaines.

\- Donc vous nous rangez tous dans le même paquet ? Bravo, monsieur Potter, c'est ce qu'on appelle faire de stéréotypes. Je vous aurais pensé plus ouvert d'esprit.

Potter se rapproche de Théodore, se plante devant lui et le toise de toute sa hauteur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites dans l'appartement d'Adrian Pucey, hum ? Vous veniez simplement vous promener ? Avouez plutôt que vous vous connaissez ! Elle avait les clés de son appartement sur elle ! ajoute t-il en désignant Astoria.

\- Bordel, Pucey a cassé la gueule de Drago et tabassé la soeur d'Astoria ! s'énerve Théodore, haussant le ton. Comment osez-vous nous accuser d'être de mèche avec un tel salopard ?

Potter devient rouge de colère et plisse les yeux, prêt à répliquer, lorsque Ginny le coupe.

\- On ne vous accuse de rien du tout. Vous aurez l'occasion de vous expliquer tout à l'heure.

\- Ginny…

\- Arrête, Harry ! Il a raison ! Tu tires des conclusions hâtives. Je sais que la situation est louche mais ils ont le droit au bénéfice du doute.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage que la porte du salon s'ouvre trombe. Trois personnes entrent, parmi lesquelles je reconnais Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin et une femme, qui m'est inconnue, mais dont les traits me semblent vaguement familiers. Ses cheveux sont teints dans une étrange couleur rose. Je remarque que tous trois sont armés de pistolets similaires à celui de Ginny.

Ils nous dévisagent immédiatement avec suspicion, comme si nous étions de dangereux individus. La femme, en particulier, semble sur ses gardes. Son regard s'arrête sur chacun de nous, nous étudiant tour à tour avec le plus grand soin, avant de déclarer, à l'adresse de ses compagnons :

\- Ils avaient des renforts en bas, deux personnes. Une fille - la Parkinson, si je ne me trompe pas - et un type. Fol'Oeil et Kingsley s'en sont occupés.

Comprenant immédiatement le sens de ses mots, Théodore et moi échangeons un regard de panique. Nos amis sont en danger ! Et pour couronner le tout, c'est entièrement de notre faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? je m'écrie en me levant d'un bond. Laissez-les en dehors de ça !

\- Tout doux, mon joli ! réplique immédiatement Cheveux-Roses en pointant son arme dans ma direction. Tiens-toi tranquille ! (Puis, tournant la tête vers Potter) C'est qui le blondinet ? C'est le Malefoy ?

Potter se contente de hocher la tête, l'air toujours aussi crispé et nerveux. Cheveux-Roses prend un moment pour m'observer de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- Drago Malefoy_ , le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy… Eh bien… J'espérais te rencontrer en de plus heureuses circonstances... _cousin._

 _\- Cousin_? je relève, stupéfait.

Mais très vite je comprends où elle veut en venir. Cette forme de visage, la finesse de ces traits… Je sais où je les déjà vues : sur le visage de ma propre mère, et sur celui de ma tante Bella.

\- Tu es une Black ! je réalise. Tu… Tu es la fille d'Andromeda, pas vrai ? Nymphadora !

\- Oh ! Et moi qui pensais que personne ne t'aurait jamais parlé d'une simple _batarde_ comme moi… Je suis impressionnée ! Mon cousin le grand aristocrate est au courant de mon existence !

L'ombre d'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, mais ses mots trahissent toute son amertume. Je plisse les yeux, mais me retiens de rétorquer. Cette fille a quand même une arme pointée dans ma direction.

\- Au fait, oublie tout de suite le prénom pompeux et ridicule. Tout le monde m'appelle _Tonks_ et c'est bien mieux comme ça. C'est le nom de mon père. Le… comment vous dites déjà ? Ah oui… le sale _sang-de-bourbe_ … C'est comme ça que vous les appelez, non ?

\- Tonks… intervient Ginny.

\- Nous ? je relève.

\- Oui, _vous_! Toi et ta bande de sales mangemorts ! Ceux qui ont tués mon père, il y a un mois ! Tu t'en souviens, non ? s'écrie t-elle sur un ton féroce, pointant son pistolet sur ma tempe. Vous l'avez torturé jusqu'à la mort et...

\- Tonks, arrête !

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lupin qui s'est interposé. Restant très calme, il attrape le canon du revolver et force Tonks à baisser son arme.

\- Harry et Ginny les ont trouvés ici mais rien ne prouve qu'ils sont des mangemorts. Calme-toi, s'il-te-plait ou nous ne pourrons plus t'emmener dans ce genre de missions… murmure t-il sur un ton apaisant.

Les mots de Lupin semblent faire leur effet. Tonks se calme, et se contente de me jeter un dernier regard haineux avant de laisser Lupin prendre le commandement des opérations.

\- Pucey n'est pour l'instant pas une menace, explique t-il. Fred et Georges l'ont en visu en ce moment même. Il est à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais il vaut mieux évacuer les lieux maintenant. Vous n'avez rien dérangé ici, j'espère ?

\- Nous avons fait attention, répond Ginny.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous allons les ramener au QG pour les interroger et…

\- Quoi ? glapit soudain Astoria, qui jusque là était restée parfaitement silencieuse. Vous allez nous quoi ? Non. Non, non, c'est hors de question ! Nous n'avons rien fait !

\- Ca, ce sera à nous d'en décider, ma jolie ! rétorque Tonks.

\- Pour ce que nous en savons, c'est peut-être _vous_ les mangemorts ! Peut-être que _vous_ nous avez tendu un piège !

Mais seul un éclat de rire de Tonks lui répond alors que nous sommes emmenés de force vers la sortie.

* * *

En bas de l'immeuble, nous retrouvons Pansy et Cassius, encerclés par deux énormes armoires à glaces. L'un d'eux est carrément flippant, avec son oeil en verre qui tourne de tous les côtés. Mon estomac se noue à sa vue et je crois l'entendre murmurer quelque chose comme "sale fouine" lorsque je passe devant lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que nous n'allons pas être copains, lui et moi.

Ils nous font ensuite tous monter à l'arrière d'un espèce de fourgon blindé. Aucun de nous n'ose plus protester, pas même Astoria ou Pansy. Les armes à feu nous ont rendus très coopératifs.

Ils referment les portes du camion, nous laissant seuls tous les cinq, avec pour seule compagnie l'une des armoires à glace (il me semble les avoir entendu l'appeler Kingsley). L'endroit est obscur et il n'y a pas de fenêtres, si bien que nous n'aurons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils nous emmènent.

« Drago, Théodore, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils nous emmènent où ? attaque directement Pansy. Ces deux grosses brutes nous sont tombés dessus sans crier gare… Et puis, vous êtes descendus juste après, entourés par tous ces cinglés armés !

Théo jette un coup d'oeil hésitant à Kingsley, mais ne décelant aucune réaction, se lance :

\- Disons que nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de fouiller l'appartement d'Adrian. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je crois parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là…

\- Donc… Ils étaient déjà là-haut quand vous êtes arrivés ?

\- Oui. En tout cas, deux d'entre eux. Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Ensuite, les autres sont arrivés.

\- Mais qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? intervient Astoria.

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet, je réponds.

Il n'y a qu'une explication possible à leurs actions, qu'une façon sensée de comprendre les motivations de ce groupe…

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande Pansy. A quoi tu penses ?

\- Un groupe de personnes, farouchement opposées aux mangemorts, au point de se sentir menacées par notre présence et de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires...

La réalisation semble soudain se faire dans les yeux de mes compagnons. Théodore ouvre la bouche, mais c'est Pansy qui prononce les mots la première :

\- L'Ordre du Phénix...

* * *

 **Note :** Et voilà le 20ème chapitre... N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review s'il vous a plu. On me souffle dans l'oreillette que ça encourage l'auteur à écrire la suite plus vite ! ;)


	21. Chapter 21 - Prisonniers

**Note :** Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un énorme syndrome de la page blanche sur cette fic... Merci aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent pour leurs adorables commentaires (Drarrypanda, brigitte26, Kelewan, Vibou, Gyst, caence et Paprika Star) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** Prisonniers

Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me répétait souvent que, dans la vie, il y a des gentils et des méchants. Un peu comme dans les contes. Les gentils se battent pour le bien : ils essayent de rendre le monde meilleur, et de le débarrasser du mal que les méchants créent partout autour d'eux. Selon elle, tout le monde appartient à une de ces deux catégories. Le plus dur est juste de déterminer à laquelle appartiennent ceux qui nous entourent. Il arrive souvent de se tromper, parce que les gens portent des masques. Et quand je lui avais répondu qu'il était pourtant facile de faire la différence (tout le monde sait que les méchants portent du noir et que les gentils ont une épée), elle m'avait rétorqué que c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air, et que je comprendrai quand je serai plus grand.

Mais être plus grand n'aide pas du tout. Au contraire, ça ne fait que compliquer les choses, pas parce que les gens se cachent derrière des masques… Mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'existe rien de tel que des gentils et des méchants.

Je ne sais pas d'où ma mère sortait ses délires manichéens, mais il est évident que le monde ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Si on pouvait aussi facilement faire entrer les gens dans des cases, leur coller de jolies petites étiquettes, tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Les êtres humains sont aussi divers qu'ils sont nombreux, et ils n'ont qu'un seul point commun, un point fondateur qui les définit en tant qu'êtres humains : leur indifférence et leur égoïsme.

La voilà la réalité, simple et terrible à la fois. Le monde est un alignement d'individus égoïstes et intéressés dont le seul objectif est d'améliorer leur petit bonheur personnel.

Pas de gentils, pas de méchants. Juste des individus autocentrés...

« Arrête ça tout de suite, me souffle Théodore en me filant un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sortant brusquement de ma rêverie, je sursaute, et esquisse un moment de recul.

\- De… De quoi ?

\- Ce que tu fais là. Broyer du noir, te dire que le monde est terrible… explicite mon coloc. Tu penses tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'entendre les rouages dans ta tête… Et ça me déconcentres. J'arrive pas à réfléchir.

\- Je ne… Je ne fais rien du tout ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que _je_ devrais _te_ laisser réfléchir ?

\- Parce que moi, au lieu de me lamenter, j'essaye de trouver un moyen pour nous faire sortir d'ici, répond t-il avec un ton cassant.

\- Je ne me lamente _pas_ ! je proteste.

Il me jette un regard compatissant.

\- Arrête Drago... Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours. Du genre " _je n'ai plus foi en l'humanité, je n'ai plus foi en rien_ ".

Assise à ses côtés, recroquevillée contre un mur, Pansy hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et ajoute :

\- Drago-philosophe est en train de faire son grand retour.

Je lève un sourcil.

 _\- Drago-philosophe_ ?

\- Ton double maléfique cynique et déprimant, précise t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

 _Ouch, ça fait mal… Je veux bien admettre que je suis cynique, mais… Déprimant ? Moi ? Drago Malefoy le magnifique ?_

Un peu vexé, je décide de ne pas relever. Mes amis me paieront cet affront en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, nous avons des problèmes plus importants à résoudre.

Je me tourne vers Théo pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Et du coup, quelle idée brillante t'es venue pour nous sortir d'ici ?

Il me répond par un sourire en coin.

\- Rien… Pour l'instant. En revanche, je suis maintenant complètement convaincu que nous sommes détenus par l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Merci, Captain Obvious, ironise Pansy.

\- Non, je veux dire, _vraiment_. Ce n'était qu'une supposition émise par Drago toute à l'heure. Mais j'en suis maintenant certain. C'est même tellement évident que je ne comprends pas que ça ne me soit venu à l'esprit plus tôt !

\- Ah ! je triomphe. Comme quoi, le dépressif est utile par moments !

\- Drago… soupire Pansy. Personne n'a dit que tu étais dépressif…

\- C'est exactement le mot que tu as utilisé, pourtant !

\- J'ai dit _déprimant_ , pas _dépressif_ !

Astoria, agacée par nos chamailleries, coupe court à notre dispute et nous rappelle à l'ordre :

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Vous ne voulez pas plutôt qu'on se concentre sur la situation présente, à savoir : sortir d'ici ?

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui adresse un regard noir. Décidément, le courant ne passe pas entre ces deux-là…

Théo enchaîne :

\- Merci Astoria. Je disais donc… Tout indique que c'est bien l'Ordre du Phénix auquel nous avons affaire. J'ai reconnu bon nombre de personnes qui en firent partie du temps de nos parents, et les autres sont tous liés de près ou de loin à d'anciens membres de l'Ordre...

Pansy et Cassius échangent un regard incrédule, de ceux qui signifient très clairement " _mais d'où il sait tout ça, lui ?_ ".

\- Et, plus important, je sais parfaitement où nous nous trouvons, termine Théo, prenant tout le monde de court.

Astoria écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à poser la question qui est sur les lèvres de tout le monde lorsque Cassius intervient :

\- Super, et alors ? Ca nous fait une belle jambe… grommelle t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on sache où on est ? De toute façon on ne peut prévenir personne…

Mais le sourire satisfait de Théodore ne fait que s'agrandir, un peu comme si Cassius l'amusait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'énerve ce dernier, agacé par l'attitude hautaine de Théo. Arrête avec le sourire narquois, tu m'énerves !

Cass' et Théodore sont deux de mes meilleurs amis, et je les adore… Mais présentement ils font tous les deux ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en eux. Cassius nous démontre une fois de plus qu'il a un tempérament trop sanguin quant à Théo… Il faut qu'il ressente le besoin d'écraser tout le monde par son intelligence supérieure.

Pansy me jette un regard désespéré alors que Cass' commence à interpeller Théodore méchamment. Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à leurs petites batailles d'égos ridicules. J'ai mieux à faire, comme réfléchir à un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

Je ne sais pas quel est le plan des membres de l'Ordre, pour peu qu'ils en aient un. Cela doit faire environ vingt-quatre heures qu'ils nous détiennent dans leur QG, dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas déjà commencé à nous interroger. Plus ils attendent, et plus il y a des chances que nos disparitions soient signalées et qu'on commence à nous rechercher.

Et pourtant, ils se sont contentés de nous faire descendre leur fourgonnette, les yeux bandés, et de nous parquer ici. Depuis, c'est un peu comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Une des armoires à glace est passée nous apporter à manger il y a quelques heures, et c'est tout. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils nous ont oubliés.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils font ça pour nous éprouver mentalement ? Pour nous faire nous disputer et ensuite tout leur avouer ? demande soudain Pansy, qui visiblement a suivi le même train de pensée que moi.

Théo hausse un sourcil.

\- Dans ce cas ils sont vraiment stupides. Ils ne font que nous donner du temps.

\- Du temps ? Pour quoi ? Pour savoir où nous sommes sans pouvoir en informer personne ? ironise Cassius.

Un sourire apparaît au coin des lèvres de Théodore. Je connais ce sourire, je le connais très bien même. Théo sait exactement quoi faire pour nous sortir de là. Et il le sait même depuis quelques temps, mais il a préféré nous faire attendre pour le plaisir de ménager sa surprise. C'est du classique Théo. Quand je vous disais que ce type est trop intelligent pour le commun des mortels.

\- Là est toute la subtilité. _Sans pouvoir en informer personne…_ Tu en es sûr ? prononce t-il avec une touche d'espièglerie dans la voix.

\- Ils nous ont confisqués tous nos portables, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Et je suis sûr qu'ils se sont assurés de désactiver la localisation !

Le sourire de Théodore devient triomphant.

\- En fait, pour être plus exact… Ils nous ont chacun confisqué _un_ portable. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si en réalité j'avais deux portables sur moi ?

Cassius écarquille les yeux alors que Théodore dévoile un vieux téléphone à touches, dissimulé dans sa botte droite.

\- T'es un génie !

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'exclame Astoria.

\- Tu as deux portables ? s'étonne Pansy.

Théodore lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour ce genre de situation, oui. Visiblement, je suis le seul à réfléchir ici.

\- Eh ! Traite-nous d'imbéciles ! s'énerve de nouveau Cassius.

Je dois avouer que je bouillonne autant que Cass' intérieurement. Mais je serre les dents pour ne pas répliquer et me contente d'intervenir pour calmer les esprits.

\- Bon, bon, ça va ! Merci Théo, t'es le meilleur, le plus intelligent… Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Déjà j'ai activé la localisation, et ensuite j'ai envoyé des messages à tous nos proches, annonce t-il dans le plus grand des calmes, comme s'il ne venait pas de lâcher une bombe. Evidemment, j'aurais pu également poster sur les réseaux sociaux pour que l'effet soit encore plus rapide, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que les membres de l'Ordre découvrent qu'on arrive à communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Pansy pousse un cri avant de se précipiter sur Théodore pour l'enlacer.

\- Oh Théo, Théo, Théooooo ! Heureusement que tu es là !

Ce dernier se contente de lui répondre par un sourire satisfait, et, de mon point de vue, un peu condescendant. Astoria et Cassius, eux, sont tout à leur joie.

\- Ce type est incroyable ! me glisse Cass', le soulagement lisible sur son visage.

\- Mouais… je murmure, trop agacé par le petit numéro de Théodore pour me réjouir.

Je sais que je devrais être content, mais pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie : l'étrangler pour le mauvais tour qu'il nous a joué !

Une fois le moment d'euphorie passée, Astoria demande à mon meilleur ami quelle est la suite du plan.

\- Pour l'instant, on attend. J'ai calculé qu'on devrait venir nous chercher dans huit heures maximum, le temps que quelqu'un voit mon message, alerte les autorités et qu'une opération de sauvetage soit montée. Ils risquent de penser que mon message est un canular, étant donné qu'il n'a pas été envoyé avec mon numéro habituel. Mais ils finiront bien par se rendre compte qu'aucun nous ne s'est pointé à son travail.

 _Oh bordel ! Mon boulot ! Zabini va être tellement furieux que je ne sois pas là…_

\- Entre temps, ils risquent de venir nous chercher pour nous interroger, nous prévient Théo. Vous ne lâchez rien. On est innocent, et on le clamera jusqu'au bout !

A ce moment-là, comme si on avait entendu les paroles de Théodore, la porte de notre cellule s'ouvre. Harry Potter apparaît sur le pas de la porte, suivi de près par son ami Ron Weasley. Il a l'air toujours aussi renfrogné. Il jette un regard suspicieux à chacun de nous avant de fixer son regard sur moi. Puis, d'une voix où transpire la rage qui l'anime, il déclare, utilisant pour la première fois le tutoiement, comme pour m'insulter :

\- On y va, Malefoy. Nous avons des questions pour toi. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas te défiler.

* * *

Les reviews sont appréciées, recommandées et même vivement conseillées !


	22. Chapitre 22 - Eclater en plein vol

**Note :** Tadaaaa ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente, j'ai réussi à vous faire attendre _moins d'un mois_... On est sur du gros progrès ! Bon, je n'aime pas trop faire de promesses, mais normalement à partir de maintenant je devrais arriver à poster plus souvent. Ma période de gros rush IRL est passée.

Je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur les revieweurs du chapitre précédent, qui m'ont laissé des messages adorables : Paprika Star, Penny, brigitte26, DrarryPanda, AnitaBlake93100, Kelewan, caence, Laelya, Neviy et Vibou ! Vous gérez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :** De l'art d'éclater en plein vol

 _On y va, Malefoy. Nous avons des questions pour toi. Et cette-fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas te défiler._

La voix de Potter résonne encore dans ma tête alors que je me lève, la gorge nouée, pour le suivre. Les jambes tremblantes, je rejoins la porte, sous les regards médusés de mes amis. Pansy tente faiblement de protester mais elle est immédiatement stoppée par Cassius.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Théo m'adresser un sourire d'encouragement. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, ce sourire : qu'il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète, car nous serons bientôt tirés d'affaire. Je voudrais le croire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Théo est peut-être confiant quant à la suite des événements, mais de mon côté j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain que contacter l'extérieur va nous sauver. Après tout, l'Ordre du Phénix a probablement des contacts dans les autorités qui se chargeront de faire disparaître toutes les preuves de notre enlèvement. Une part de moi est persuadée qu'ils en ont la capacité. Ils ont bien une capitaine de la police dans leurs rangs, en la personne de Tonks. Et si elle n'était pas la seule ? Le pire, c'est que je suis certain que Théodore a pris cette information en compte et qu'il a dû avoir le même raisonnement. Alors peut-être que son attitude n'est qu'une grande comédie pour nous rassurer… Ou alors, il a un autre tour dans sa manche.

Je suis Potter à travers un dédale de couloirs souterrains qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à un décor de films d'horreur. A plusieurs reprises, il tourne la tête dans ma direction pour m'observer. Je déglutis péniblement. J'ai l'impression d'être comme un animal traqué sous les yeux d'un prédateur affamé.

Derrière nous, Weasley ferme la marche. Je tourne la tête un instant pour l'observer. Il me renvoie un regard mêlé de mépris et de fureur. La personne joviale et joyeuse du mois dernier semble avoir complètement disparu pour laisser place à un homme au visage fermé et austère.

\- C'est là, marmonne Potter lorsque nous arrivons à la hauteur d'une vieille porte en bois.

Il l'ouvre d'un geste avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

La pièce est petite et surchauffée. Les ampoules pendent à nu du plafond, diffusant une lumière criarde. Les canapés et fauteuils aux couleurs délavées sentent la poussière. Des tentures effilées cachent avec peine les murs en bois pourri par l'humidité. Dans un coin, des magazines jaunis par les années ont été empilés, juste à côté d'une vieille armoire en bois rongé.

Cet endroit me donne des frissons. J'aimerais m'enfuir loin, loin, pour retrouver le confort de mon petit bureau au _Sunny_ , entre le ronflement de Greg et mes mots piquants sur le papier.

\- Asseyez-vous, m'ordonne Potter sèchement sans même m'adresser un regard.

Il me désigne un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce. Avant que j'aie le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Weasley m'attrape le bras et m'y assoit de force. _Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a de la poigne, le bougre !_

Un peu sonné, je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que Potter, Weasley et moi ne sommes pas les seuls occupants de la pièce.

Face à moi, un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres, Tonks me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs. Ils m'impressionnent, ces yeux qui me scrutent, m'évaluent, me considèrent. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà condamné. Il n'y aura pas de procès, pas de rédemption possible. Tonks et ses cheveux roses ont déjà statués sur mon sort : _Cet homme est coupable ! C'est un mangemort, monsieur le président, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! Autrement, comment expliquez vous sa présence dans l'appartement d'Adrian Pucey ?_

À ses côtés, pâle comme la mort, je reconnais Ginny. Elle semble avoir perdu tout éclat. Ses tâches de rousseurs se confondent presque avec le blanc de sa peau. Même ses cheveux d'ordinaire si roux ne sont plus aussi flamboyants, et des cernes énormes soulignent ses yeux. Elle est devenue comme une version plus terne d'elle-même. Mon coeur se serre à l'idée que Théodore et moi sommes probablement à l'origine de ses tourments.

Ses yeux semblent éviter mon regard, comme si j'étais un être particulièrement dangereux, dont même le regard pouvait la blesser. Est-ce que c'est ainsi qu'elle me voit à présent ? Comme un voyou, un criminel ?

Elle semble sentir mon regard posé sur elle, car elle commence alors à s'agiter.

\- Je… je vais y aller, murmure t-elle à son frère avant de lever avec hâte. Je… je ne peux pas. Faites-le sans moi. C'est au dessus de mes forces !

\- Ginny… je proteste faiblement. Tu dois nous croire…

Mais elle court presque jusqu'à la porte, ignorant ma remarque. Weasley hoche gravement la tête et accompagne sa soeur au dehors. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard, il a l'air furieux.

\- Ce Nott lui a retourné le cerveau ! s'écrie t-il. Harry, je te jure s'il a touché à ma sœur je vais lui…

Son visage se contracte de rage à l'idée de sa petite soeur dans les bras répugnants d'un mangemort.

\- Du calme, Ron, répond Potter posément. Il ne s'est rien passé entre eux. Ginny est simplement perturbée. C'était son colocataire après tout…

\- Tu ne sais pas comment sont ces types de Serpentard ! Ils manipulent les filles ! le coupe Weasley.

\- Fais un peu confiance à l'intelligence de ta soeur, Ron… intervient Tonks, dont l'agacement transparaît dans sa voix. On dirait qu'on parle d'une greluche peroxydée, et pas de Ginny Weasley, dotée d'un cerveau en parfait état de fonctionnement !

\- Ce Nott a une réputation de player ! rétorque Weasley qui ne veut pas en démordre. Il parait qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Tonks a raison, approuve Potter. Et quand bien même Ginny aurait eu une aventure avec Nott, ta soeur est une fille forte, elle survivra.

\- Au fait, qui sera présent à l'interrogatoire de Malefoy, Harry ? enchaîne Tonks, pour clore définitivement le sujet Ginny.

 _C'est ça, faites comme si je n'existais pas…_

\- Euh... Nous trois, Remus et Fol Œil, normalement.

Tonks éclate de rire. C'est un rire terrible, qui me donne des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos.

\- Fol Oeil… Au cas où il faudrait muscler l'interrogatoire ? s'amuse t-elle.

\- Au cas où il y aurait besoin d'assurer notre sécurité, siffle Potter, agacé. Tonks, tu te rappelles de nos principes ? Pas de violence, sauf si elle est absolument nécessaire. Le but n'est pas d'agir comme nos ennemis, mais au contraire, de donner le bon exemple.

La policière croise les bras, vexée comme un poux.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il va parler après deux ou trois sourires et des questions posées bien gentiment ?

Je me décide à intervenir avant qu'elle m'agace d'avantage et que je finisse par m'énerver.

\- Mieux que ça, je vais tout vous raconter. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour m'attirer les regards furieux des trois compères.

\- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné ! s'écrie Tonks.

 _Ouah, c'est mon imagination, ou j'ai l'impression que ses cheveux sont en train de virer au rouge ?_

\- C'est de moi dont vous êtes en train de discuter depuis tout à l'heure, je crois que j'ai bien le droit de…

\- Malefoy… marmonne Potter entre ses dents serrées.

\- … me défendre contre vos préjugés ridicules et fondées uniquement sur la base du comportement…

\- Malefoy, répète Potter.

\- … de membres de ma famille, famille à laquelle par ailleurs tu appartiens également Tonks !

La dernière partie de ma phrase était sans doute de trop, je le reconnais. En un instant, je vois Tonks se lever de son siège et bondir sur moi. Un air de pure haine déforme les traits de son visage.

\- Sale petite ordure de Mangemort… vocifère t-elle alors que Potter s'interpose, faisant rempart de son corps entre ma cousine en furie et moi. Lâche-moi Harry ! Lâche-moi ! C'est de sa faute ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute…

Sa voix se brise sur la dernière phrase et elle détourne brusquement la tête, cessant toute résistance. Le corps de Potter me dissimule son visage mais je comprends qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer.

\- Je sais que tu es pour la mort de ton père, murmure Potter tout en la forçant à se rasseoir sur la canapé. Mais ce n'est pas la faute de Malefoy. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué.

\- Il y a peut-être contribué…

 _\- Peut-être,_ justement, enchaîne Weasley en s'approchant à son tour de la jeune policière. Tonks, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas accuser sans preuves.

\- S'il a contribué de quelque manière que ce soit à la mort de ton père je te jure qu'on le découvrira et qu'il le paiera amèrement, renchérit Potter sur un ton vengeur. Pour l'instant, en l'absence de preuves, il est toujours présumé innocent. Quand à toi, Malefoy, je t'interdis d'assimiler Tonks à ta famille de dégénérés. Tout comme Sirius, elle l'a renié depuis longtemps !

Son moment de calme n'aura duré que le temps de maîtriser Tonks… Il a de nouveau l'air furieux et prêt à m'étrangler à mains nues. Il y a une telle violence dans son regard que je me sens vaciller sous sa force.

Je sais que Potter déteste les mangemorts, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'avec moi sa haine va beaucoup plus loin. Il y a quelque chose de personnel, comme si j'étais son pire ennemi ou son plus grand rival…

Ou comme si je l'avais déçu, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je me mords fort la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer à l'insulte au sujet de ma famille. C'est exactement ce qu'il attend. Il veut que je sorte de mes gonds. Je dois être plus malin que lui…

Soudain, une idée folle s'empare de moi. Une idée à la fois brillante et complètement suicidaire. Je vais probablement me faire casser la figure, mais tant pis, je prends le risque.

\- Tu as raison, Potter, je murmure donc, volontairement doucereux. Et pourtant tu as décidé de ton plein gré de vivre avec un de ces _dégénérés_.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler, _Malefoy_ , que je n'ai pas eu le choix ? siffle t-il.

\- Oh ? On repasse au vouvoiement maintenant, _Potter_ ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait passé le cap ! Que nous étions devenus… _plus proche_ , toi et moi.

\- Pr-proches ? bredouille Weasley, qui n'en perd pas une miette.

\- J'ai cru d'ailleurs comprendre que votre petit ami désapprouvait fortement cette… _proximité_ , je termine, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

Je prononce la dernière phrase sur un ton sensuel, tout en adoptant une pose aguicheuse dans mon fauteuil.

 _Tu m'as cherché Potter ? Bien joué, tu m'as trouvé…_

Un silence de mort suit mes paroles. Je vois Potter devenir complètement livide.

\- Euuuuh… Harry, il… il déconne là ? bégaye Weasley, qui a rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- C'est une blague ! renchérit Tonks. Hein, Harry ?

Pour une fois, le grand Harry Potter semble à court de mots. Après un long silence, il finit par balbutier, sous les regards ahuris de ses amis :

\- Je… Je… C-comment vous… ? Hum… Je veux dire… (Puis, se ressaisissant.) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, Malefoy ? Encore une des tes inventions pour embobiner tout le monde ? Comme la dernière fois au Hogwarts Hotel ?

J'affecte un air profondément blessé.

\- Potter, Potter, Potter… Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? je gémis en feignant d'avoir les yeux humides. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

C'est à ce moment précis que je réalise que je suis peut-être allé trop loin.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que Potter se jette sur moi et m'envoie son poing dans la figure.

\- Putain ! je m'exclame alors que mon nez commence à pisser le sang et que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Mais on va me péter le nez combien de fois cette année ?

\- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu fermes ta grande bouche ! hisse Tonks qui a l'air presque encore plus insultée que Potter.

Heureusement pour moi, c'est le moment que choisissent Granger et Lupin pour entrer dans la pièce, évitant que la situation ne dégénère davantage.

\- Ron ! s'écrie Granger, horrifiée en apercevant mon visage ensanglanté. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est Harry ! C'est pas moi, je te jure ! se défend Weasley.

\- Harry ! On avait dit qu'on ne touchait pas aux suspects !

La voix de Granger commence à monter dans les aigus.

Je me mords fort la langue pour ne pas sortir la réplique qui me brûle les lèvres, mais elle m'échappe malgré moi :

 _\- Otages_ , je corrige.

\- Quoi ? s'écrient Granger et Tonks en chœur.

Théodore dit souvent que j'ai tout d'un vrai Serpentard : je suis à la fois rusé, ambitieux, arrogant, lâche et manipulateur. Bref, à côté de la définition d'un Serpentard, on pourrait presque coller une photo de moi. Cependant, il y a un trait de mon caractère qui ne colle pas du tout avec l'image qu'on se fait traditionnellement d'un membre de cette prestigieuse institution. Lorsque je suis vraiment poussé à bout, je manque cruellement de sang-froid. Très cruellement. Je me retrouve alors à foncer tête baissée comme un idiot de Gryffondor.

Comme en ce moment même. J'explose de fureur :

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu ! Nous ne sommes pas des suspects, nous sommes des _otages._ Vous nous retenez ici séquestrés de manière totalement _illégale_ , avec pour unique justification que nous vous paressons louches. Pas de preuve, ni d'élément incriminant... C'est un pure délit de faciès. Pas à un seul moment vous ne nous avez laissé nous justifier et vous expliquer ce que nous faisions chez Adrian. Pourtant je vous assure que nous avions une _putain de_ bonne raison ! Ce connard tapait la soeur d'Astoria ! Mais ça, évidemment, vous vous en foutez ! Tout ce qui compte pour vous c'est… c'est…

Je reprends mon souffle un instant. J'ai parlé tellement rapidement que je n'arrive même plus à respirer.

Face à moi, Potter, Weasley, Granger et Tonks me fixent, médusés. Lupin, quant à lui, affecte un petit sourire amusé.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… que… Je m'en fous de vos préjugés de merde ! Je m'en fous que Potter se prenne pour le roi du monde et se branle sur moi dans ses rêves, je m'en fous que Weasley flippe à l'idée que sa soeur couche avec Théo, ou que _toi_ Tonks tu n'aies toujours pas digéré le rejet de ta mère de la famille Black. Je m'en fous ! Je suis juste un petit journaliste de merde qui n'a rien demandé à personne ! Et c'est pareil pour mes amis ! Ils débattent dans un monde où on les accuse sans les connaître, où on les diabolise sans jamais leur laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer !

Je m'arrête, hors d'haleine. Mon nez pisse toujours le sang. Il y en a partout sur ma chemise hors de prix (cadeau de ma mère), mais je m'en fous.

Je vois Tonks ouvrir la bouche, prête à protester, mais elle est arrêtée d'un geste de la main par Lupin.

\- Très bien, prononce t-il sur un ton apaisant. Tu as parfaitement raison, Drago. Personne n'a fait l'effort de t'écouter, et c'est injuste.

\- Mais… proteste Potter.

\- Pas de "mais", Harry. Nous allons écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire, et ensuite, et seulement ensuite, nous porterons un jugement. Tu l'as fait monter ici pour un interrogatoire, pas pour se faire insulter. Donc c'est ce que nous allons faire : l'interroger. Ecouter sa version de l'histoire.

Un moment de silence. Personne n'ose élever la voix pour s'opposer à Lupin. Ce type force le respect.

Sur un ton parfaitement serein, il reprend :

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé… Hermione, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher de quoi le soigner ? Merci... Nous t'écoutons, Drago.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Entrailles glacées

**Note :** Merci à DrarryPanda, AnitaBlack93100, brigitte26, Laelya, Vibou (100ème review yeah !), Hina (merci, tu es trop trop mignonne !), Kelewan et Maolisama pour leurs adorables reviews ! Un gros bisous à ma petite Aki qui a rejoint l'aventure (mais ne te vante pas trop avec tes exclus, stp !), ainsi qu'à tous les nouveaux lecteurs.

Courte page de pub : je viens de commencer un Zabnott en collaboration avec une autre auteur du site, Neviy ! Si par hasard vous êtes aussi frappées de Zabnott que nous, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil...

Sur ce, je ne vous fais plus attendre. Voici le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :** Entrailles glacées

Standing in the hall of fame

And the world's gonna know your name

'Cause you burn with the brightest flame

And the world's gonna know your name

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

 _Hall of fame_ , The Script

* * *

 _Extraits du journal de Regulus Black_

 _22 octobre 1986_

Hier soir, mon très cher géniteur a encore eu un de ses légendaires moments de frayeur. Kreattur est entré dans son bureau sans s'annoncer et Père était si furieux qu'il a incendié le pauvre domestique une heure durant. On l'entendait dans toute la maison, jusque dans ma chambre, au dernier étage.

Mère a fini par s'énerver et elle s'en est mêlée. Elle a distribué quelques coups de cannes bien placés comme elle en a le secret - je sais de quoi je parle, Sirius et moi en avons souvent fait les frais, plus petits. Kreattur et Père sont ressortis du bureau dans un piteux état…

Je sais que je devrais compatir un peu plus pour mon pauvre père, ces derniers temps je n'y arrive plus.

Père dit souvent que ses frayeurs le tueront.

Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. La frayeur est juste un sentiment passager. C'est l'affaire d'un instant. Un pic d'adrénaline et puis on repart. La frayeur n'a jamais dérangé personne.

La peur, en revanche, c'est différent. Elle vous bouffe les tripes de l'intérieur. Elle vous suce le sang, vous pique la peau, vous assèche les yeux, vous fatigue le coeur, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que vous en creviez.

 _27 octobre 1986_

Sirius m'a encore envoyé une lettre. " _Rejoins-nous_ " a t-il écrit " _il n'est pas trop tard._ " J'ai dû relire la phrase un bon milliard de fois. Son écriture tremblait un peu sur le dernier mot, comme si une peur secrète l'étreignait, comme s'il partageait un peu de ma peine avec moi.

"Il n'est pas trop tard". Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Ce n'est pas parce que je tiens sur mes deux jambes que je suis encore vivant. Que je ne suis pas mort de l'intérieur.

La peur me bouffe lentement, de jour en jour.

J'ai les entrailles glacées. Je pourrais en crever tellement j'ai le coeur en miettes. Tellement j'ai juste envie de crever.

 _4 novembre 1986_

Aujourd'hui, Mère m'a demandé de l'accompagner _au QG._ Je déteste le QG. Ça sent la pisse et la mort.

J'ai du me faire cinq entailles en rentrant pour évacuer mon épouvante. _Il_ (celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom) a torturé une femme pendant plus d'une demi-heure sous nos yeux. C'est long, une demi-heure de cris et de larmes. C'est interminable, même.

 _En dessous, dans une écriture différente de celle de Regulus, plus allongée, est écrit :_

J'en rêve parfois, la nuit.

J'ai encore les images logées sous mes paupières. Des cris à vous en déchirer les oreilles, des odeurs qui donnaient la nausée...

Et moi, au milieu de toute cette fureur.

Je me réveille, trempé, tremblant, crachant du sang dans mon lit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce rêve. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose qui ne s'oublie pas.

Je suis comme toi, Regulus. J'ai les entrailles glacées.

Parfois j'ai tellement mal que je voudrais disparaître. Me terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir.

J'ai peur, Regulus, j'ai peur.

Peut-être que pour moi aussi, il est trop tard.

 _\- DM_

* * *

 _Retour au présent : QG de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Ils se sont disposés en demi-cercle, tous devant moi. Lupin siège au centre, Tonks et Potter flanqués à ses côtés. Weasley et sa copine complètent le tableau, chacun à une extrémité. Je sens l'hostilité qui émane d'eux, et les accusations qui doivent être sur le bout de leurs lèvres.

Je n'ai pas envie de savoir à quoi je ressemble en ce moment même. Granger m'a donné un mouchoir avec lequel j'ai pu éponger en partie le sang qui me coulait du nez. Je dois cependant avoir encore des traces séchées sous le nez et sur le menton. Ajoutez au tableau les cernes noires qui soulignent mes yeux après deux nuits blanches à me ronger les sangs... Je suis presque certain que j'ai l'air d'un fou furieux récemment échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Lupin dirige son regard vert olive dans ma direction, un sourire apaisant flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, est-ce que tu es prêt, Drago ? demande t-il sur un ton d'un douceur déconcertante.

J'ai envie de lui faire bouffer sa fausse sollicitude. Je crois que je préférais encore Potter et Tonks, avec leur haine aveugle et leur préjugés ridicules.

\- Parce que j'ai le choix, peut-être ? je siffle, pour lui signifier d'arrêter de jouer avec moi.

 _Me prend pas pour un imbécile, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, je sais que tu essayes de m'amadouer. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe contre un Serpentard…_ je songe. Mais à ma grande surprise, mon attitude agressive ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire parfaitement paisible.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… reconnaît-il. Mais disons que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde - et surtout pour toi - si tu acceptais de coopérer…

\- Je vous signale que c'est exactement ce que je fais depuis le début ! je proteste. Mais personne ne m'écoute ! Potter est déjà tellement convaincu que je suis un mangemort…

Ce dernier serre les poings, retenant une réplique assassine. Je crois qu'il est vraiment en train de bouillonner, et je me sens étrangement fier et satisfait d'en être à l'origine.

Lupin ne se départit pas de son sourire imperturbable et poursuit :

\- Très bien. Alors je vais te poser la question une bonne fois pour toutes, Drago, et je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec nous : est-ce que tu appartiens au cercle des fidèles de Lord Voldemort ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est ce que je me tue à vous répéter depuis tout à l'heure.

Tonks se lève immédiatement de son siège :

\- Evidemment qu'il va dire non ! Il ment ! Il ment comme il respire !

\- Tonks, rassied toi s'il-te-plaît… l'apaise Lupin. Drago, je ne demande qu'à te croire, mais…

\- Je peux le prouver ! je proteste. Je peux le prouver : regardez ça !

D'un geste, je remonte ma manche gauche, leur dévoilant mon avant-bras d'un blanc albâtre.

\- Et alors ? s'impatiente Tonks.

\- Et alors ? Je ne porte pas la marque !

\- La marque ? Quelle marque ? s'étonne Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La marque des Ténèbres, bien entendu ! Celle que tous les mangemorts…

Je m'interromps soudain, réalisant qu'ils arborent tous des airs ahuris, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont je parle. Je crois que je viens d'aggraver mon cas sans m'en rendre compte. Serait-il possible qu'ils ignorent tout simplement… ?

\- Celle que tous les mangemorts quoi, Drago ? insiste Lupin.

\- Vous… Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? je bégaye, éberlué. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Explique-moi cette histoire de marque depuis le début, Drago.

\- C'est le symbole des mangemorts… je murmure misérablement.

\- Ca va, on connaît, s'agace Tonks. Un serpent avec un crâne ! Ils le dessinent partout... Pourquoi est-ce que tu divagues comme ça ?

\- Mais parce que les mangemorts la portent !

\- La portent ? Comment ça ?

\- Ils la portent en tatouage ! Sur l'avant-bras gauche ! Tous les mangemorts portent la marque. Vous… Vous ne vous en étiez jamais rendus compte ?

Je les vois froncer les sourcils de concert. Pendant quelques minutes, Granger, Weasley et Potter s'échangent de longs regards, comme en plein réflexion.

\- Le dernier mangemort qu'on a attrapé ne la portait pas, finit par lâcher Potter froidement. Ni aucun autre.

\- Mais… Vous êtes sûr que… Que c'était un mangemort ? je tente, sentant ma voix faiblir sous le regard de Potter.

\- Plutôt oui, intervient Tonks. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait de notre tante adorée, cette chère Bellatrix Lestrange !

À cette dernière remarque, je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. _Non, c'est impossible…_

\- Elle se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, et ce depuis des années, explique Weasley sur un ton presque accusateur.

 _Ils mentent !_ hurle la petite voix dans ma tête.

\- N'importe quoi ! je proteste. Elle est à l'hôpital psychiatrique ! Mère lui rend visite toutes les semaines !

\- Ah ! Parlons-en de ta mère… s'amuse Potter en croisant les bras, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres. Cette très chère Narcissa Malefoy… Dire qu'elle a fait tourner en bourrique l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant toutes ces années !

\- Laissez ma mère en dehors de tout ça, je coupe, glacial. Accusez mon père autant que vous le voudrez, mais ma mère est innocente !

Potter ouvre la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais Lupin lui intime alors de se taire : "Tu en as déjà suffisamment fait", le rabroue t-il. Son visage est fermé, figé dans une expression de fureur. Il en veut à Potter. Il ne voulait pas qu'on aborde le sujet de ma mère. Presque comme si… Comme si…

 _Comme s'il cherchait à te protéger de la vérité_. _  
_

Il redirige ensuite son regard dans ma direction. Il affecte à présent un air peiné, comme si je lui inspirais une pitié indicible. Il prend une profonde inspiration puis…

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir à te l'apprendre, Drago mais ta mère n'est pas toute blanche dans cette histoire… lâche t-il, finalement. Nous avons découvert qu'elle soudoyait le personnel de l'hôpital depuis des années pour que Bellatrix Lestrange ait le droit de sortir à certaines heures de la journée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…

\- Elle était complice de cette femme, elle l'aidait à accomplir ses sombres plans, à s'attaquer à des innocents ! s'indigne Tonks, coupant la parole à Lupin. Ta mère est aussi responsable que ton père. Elle mérite la prison !

L'image de ma mère - blonde, froide et digne dans une de ses élégantes robes noires - se forme immédiatement dans mon esprit. Je vois une femme honnête et forte, une femme qui refuse qu'on lui impose des convictions qui ne sont pas les siennes.

La Narcissa Malefoy que je connais déteste la violence et les mangemorts avec passion. Car, après tout, qui aimerait ceux qui lui ont tout pris ? Ceux qui ont déchirés sa famille, et laissé son fils presque orphelin ? Ceux qui l'ont privées de ses soeurs, en l'éloignant d'une et en rendant l'autre à moitié folle ? Ceux qui ont tué un de ses cousins ?

Je ne peux pas croire que cette femme-là ait été complice de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant des années. Elle sait aussi à quel point sa soeur est dangereuse. Elle sait que Bellatrix a plus de morts à son actif que tous les autres mangemorts réunis.

\- Vous mentez, vous mentez ! je m'écrie, et ma voix se brise sur la seconde partie de la phrase. Vous essayez simplement de nous monter les uns contre les autres ! Mère ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

 _Est-ce que tu en es si sûr ?_ me susurre la petite voix de ma conscience à mon oreille. _Elle te cache toujours tellement de choses…_

 _Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix,_ je rétorque. _Oui, c'est ça. Si jamais elle est vraiment mêlée aux escapades de Bellatrix (ce dont je doute) ce ne peut être que parce qu'elle y a été forcée !_

\- Regardez si c'est pas mignon… raille Tonks. Bébé Malefoy défend sa Môman !

\- Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? je siffle, sentant mon visage s'échauffer sous la colère. Et d'ailleurs, où est-elle en ce moment même ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Lupin fronce nouveau les sourcils dans la direction de Tonks pour lui intimer le silence. Il n'a pas tort : je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- Ta mère est chez elle, Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, tente t-il de m'apaiser. Nous n'avons pas de preuves incriminantes contre elle pour le moment. Dans tous les cas, s'il doit se passer quelque chose, elle sera arrêtée par la police anglaise en bonne et due forme et aura droit à un procès juste.

\- Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! j'ironise. Au moins elle ne finira pas emprisonnée illégalement sans aucune raison comme mes amis et moi !

\- Vous avez été surpris au domicile d'un mangemorts notoire… intervient alors Granger sur un ton plein de reproches.

\- Nous avons été surpris en train de _fouiller_ cet appartement, je corrige. Nous étions autant en infraction que Potter et Ginny. Et nous cherchions probablement les mêmes choses qu'eux !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez ? demande Lupin avec patience.

\- Des documents, des preuves… N'importe quoi en rapport avec les activités de mangemorts d'Adrian Pucey ! J'essayais simplement de comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi, Drago ?

\- Comprendre pourquoi j'entends parler des mangemorts de tous les côtés ces derniers temps ! je m'exclame. Aux dernières nouvelles, les mangemorts s'étaient _dissous_ après la mort de Jédusor et l'arrestation des principaux membres du cercle !

\- Tu as _entendu parler des mangemorts_? De quelle façon ?

Poussant un profond soupir, je décide de leur raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début :

\- Tout commence lors de cette soirée au Hogwarts Grand Hotel, pour la remise des prix Dumbledore. C'est là-bas que je croise un de mes anciens camarades de promo, Adrian Pucey.

\- Juste un ancien camarade de promo ? se moque Tonks.

\- Un… Un très bon ami… je mens, sous le regard narquois de ma cousine. Bref, il avait l'air parfaitement normal. On discute un peu, et puis on se sépare car c'est le début de la cérémonie. A la fin de la soirée, mon collègue photographe me prévient qu'il a vu Potter monter au premier étage de l'hôtel depuis quelques temps déjà, et que ce dernier n'est toujours pas redescendu.

\- C'est Colin Crivey, c'est bien ça ? me coupe Potter.

\- C'est lui le fan qui te poursuivait partout ? interroge Weasley.

Potter hoche lentement la tête. Visiblement, Crivey est encore plus un stalker que je ne le pensais.

\- C'était bien Crivey, je confirme avant de poursuivre mon récit. A l'affût d'un article croustillant pour mon journal, je décide donc de suivre Potter, persuadé que je vais tomber sur une sombre histoire de fesses.

\- N'importe quoi… grommelle le jeune romancier en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais en chemin je tombe sur une vieille connaissance de mes parents, un homme dénommé Avery.

\- On le connaît, intervient Tonks. C'est un imbécile fini.

\- Première fois qu'on tombe d'accord sur un sujet, très chère cousine... Bref, toujours est-il qu'en m'apercevant, il me demande si je suis bien son "relai", et enchaîne en disant que je suis le digne fils de mon père. C'est à ce moment-là que je flaire quelque chose de louche. Je veux en savoir plus, donc je lui fais croire que je suis son relai. En discutant un peu avec lui, je comprends rapidement que mes craintes sont fondées : il est là pour les mangemorts, et il veut que je relaye un message pour lui. Je cite : "La marque est en chemin." J'essaye ensuite de lui soutirer d'autres informations mais… C'est à ce moment-là qu'Adrian Pucey, le véritable relai, est intervenu. Ils ont tous deux rapidement compris la supercherie, m'ont tabassé et se sont enfuis.

\- Et c'est là que je suis arrivé… termine Potter. Toute cette histoire, je connais, tu me l'as déjà racontée.

\- Et je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais c'est pourtant exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je raconte la vérité depuis le début, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rende compte !

\- Que s'est-il passé après cet incident ? intervient de nouveau Lupin. D'autres choses t'ont mis la puce à l'oreille ?

J'hésite un instant. Est-ce que je peux poursuivre sur cette voie sans risque ? Je vais devoir admettre que j'ai un peu espionné Potter… Pas certain qu'il va apprécier.

Pourtant, je crois qu'à ce stade le mieux reste encore de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Je prends donc un profond inspiration avant de poursuivre :

\- C'est Potter qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait l'air si contrarié et en même temps… Comme s'il attendait à ce que je fasse parti des mangemorts. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il était parfaitement au courant qu'il y avait encore des mangemorts actifs. Je… Je suis tombé sur son ordinateur un soir, et il y avait un document ouvert dessus. Je n'ai eu que le temps de lire le titre… Mais ça parlait clairement des mangemorts. Quelque chose à propos d'un mensonge…

A ces paroles, Potter bondit littéralement de son siège et m'attrape par le col de ma chemise. Il a l'air fou de rage, comme prêt à m'étrangler à mains nues. Je me sens déglutir sous la force de son regard qui me transperce de toutes parts. Je sais que je l'ai souvent vu furieux ces derniers temps, mais jamais il ne m'a paru aussi animal, aussi effrayant.

\- Tu as fouillé mes affaires ? Comment as-tu osé ? rugit-il.

* * *

J'ai peur, Regulus, j'ai peur.

Peut-être que pour moi aussi, il est trop tard.

Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus de rien de bon à en tirer.

Peut-être que je suis condamné… Condamné à devenir comme lui. Comme eux.

Condamné à devenir un mangemort.

\- _DM_


	24. Chapitre 24 - Le double visage d'Adrian

**Note :** Et je poste un nouveau chapitre en cette période festive ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

Merci surtout à Laelya, AnitaBlake93100, DrarryPanda, Kelewan, Hina, Maolisama, Akimichi et Neviy (Aki et Nev pour les intimes !) pour leurs reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :** Les deux visages d'Adrian Pucey

 _Quelques années plus tôt_

Nous avions sans doute un peu fumé. Nous avions sans doute un peu bu.

Nous étions deux jeunes hommes, regardant les étoiles allongés dans l'herbe. Deux jeunes hommes perdus dans une contemplation du monde et de l'autre. Une douce brise emmêlait légèrement tes cheveux bruns. Tes yeux brillaient, d'un bonheur brut, d'un bonheur non avoué. Je me prenais à espérer qu'ils brillaient pour moi, et moi seul.

« Tu sais… as-tu soudain murmuré. Parfois je me demande si ce monde est vraiment pour moi.

Je relevais la tête, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qui te passait par la tête ?

\- Adrian, je chuchotais en prenant ton visage entre mes mains. De quoi tu parles ?

 _Bien sûr que le monde était pour toi. Sinon, pour qui d'autre ? Il n'y avait que toi… Que toi assez digne de ce monde._

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus. Je crois que… Je crois que je ne suis juste pas fait pour tout ça.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur différente à présent. Une lueur bien plus triste.

Il fit un geste dans la direction du ciel.

\- Tout ce monde… Tout cet amour. Ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur.

Sa dernière phrase me dégrisa en un instant. Je serrais les dents, soudain empli d'une fureur sans nom.

\- Tu n'es pas un imposteur, je martelais, écrasant presque son visage entre mes mains. Pas toi, Adrian. Pas toi.

Alors il éclata de rire. Un rire triste et fané.

\- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui… Mais que diras-tu demain ? Hein, Drago ? Que diras-tu ?

* * *

 _Retour au présent_

« Adrian Pucey est un imposteur ! je crache de rage, me dégageant de la poigne de Potter. Lui et tous ses petits copains mangemorts ! Je voulais les percer à jour ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Alors oui, j'ai fouillé tes affaires !

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, pour mieux le défier. Mais son regard n'est pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Il n'est pas plein de haine. On dirait plutôt celui d'un animal blessé.

Une fois de plus, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour déclencher une réaction pareille chez lui. Ce type est vraiment incompréhensible.

Il tremble de fureur contenue. Il ouvre la bouche une, deux, trois fois, mais seul de l'air semble sortir de sa bouche. Puis, soudain, il se détourne et quitte la pièce à grands pas. La porte claque violemment sur son sillage, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'agace Tonks. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi perturbé ! C'est à cause de sa dispute avec Goldstein hier soir ?

Je vois Granger la fusiller du regard, avant que Remus n'intervienne.

\- Harry est choqué, c'est tout. Tonks, fais un effort…

\- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre lui et Anthony depuis un moment de toute façon… commence Weasley. Aïe ! Hermione !

Il jette un regard suppliant à sa compagne, qui vient de lui frapper le bras.

\- Ron ! gronde t-elle en me désignant d'une petite inclination de la tête.

Je n'ai pas plus le temps de m'interroger sur sa réaction, car à cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Théodore échevelé, suivi par un groupe d'agents de police. A leur tête se trouvent un homme et une femme armés jusqu'aux dents et arborant les insignes de capitaines de la police.

Tonks sort immédiatement son arme et la pointe dans la direction des nouveaux venus.

\- Pas un geste ! s'écrit-elle. Police !

\- Ca tombe bien, eux aussi ! triomphe Théo. On fait moins la maligne là, hein ?

Le policier l'attrape par le bras et le décale pour le protéger de son corps.

\- Nott, ça suffit ! s'agace t-il. On t'a emmené avec nous uniquement pour que tu nous aides à retrouver ton pote !

Je l'observe. C'est un blondinet qui a l'air un peu grincheux. Il ne paraît pas particulièrement enchanté de se trouver là, de même que sa collègue, une rousse qui balaye un regard inquiet sur l'ensemble de l'assistance. Elle paraît encore plus effrayée que si elle était elle-même une otage. _Eh bien, c'est rassurant tout ça…_

\- Déclinez vos identités ! ordonne Tonks sans se démonter.

 _Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est plus crédible que ses collègues…_

\- Vous d'abord ! rétorque le blond.

\- Capitaine Nymphadora Tonks, Central North Command Unit. Et vous ? fait-elle, levant fièrement le menton.

\- Capitaines McLaggen et Edgecombe, Scotland Yard ! Capitaine Tonks, posez votre arme, c'est un ordre.

\- Pff, les gars du central… lâche ma cousine sur un ton méprisant. Retournez à votre bureau et laissez les vrais faire leur boulot.

\- Vous ne faites pas votre boulot en séquestrant des innocents, rétorque Edgecombe.

Sa voix résonne plus comme un couinement plaintif qu'une menace, mais cela suffit à mettre Tonks hors d'elle.

\- Nous appréhendons de dangereux mangemorts ! Ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

\- Vous _séquestrez illégalement_ des personnes _soupçonnées_ d'être des mangemorts, corrige McLaggen. Nous ne venons pas pour les relâcher sans encombre, mais pour faire en sorte que la justice soit respectée et suive son cours. Ils sont sous mandat d'arrestation. Une enquête sera ouverte sur eux.

\- Vous faites obstruction à la loi, Capitaine Tonks, ajoute Edgecombe. Obtempérez et nous ne mentionnerons pas votre nom, ni celui de vos acolytes dans le dossier.

Lupin, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, intervient finalement pour rétablir le calme :

\- C'est bon, nous nous rendons. Vous pouvez embarquer Malefoy, Nott et leurs amis...

\- Remus ! s'exclame Tonks.

\- Arrête, Nymphadora. Nous sommes l'Ordre du Phénix, certes, mais nous n'avons pas pour autant tous les droits !

\- Je confirme ! s'écrie Théodore en se ruant vers moi pour m'attraper le bras. Vous nous avez séquestré des heures durant. Ordre du Phénix ou pas, vous en répondrez devant la justice !

\- Théo… je proteste, mais ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge et je me sens soudain très faible.

Le reste se déroule comme dans un espèce de flou de visages et de voix. Je me rappelle simplement la pression des mains de Théodore sur mon bras, les visages fermés de McLaggen, Edgecombe et des autres policiers qui me conduisent vers la sortie, et mon étonnement lorsque je réalise que nous étions au 12, square Grimmaurd depuis le début.

Puis ma vue se brouille et je me sens basculer en arrière.

* * *

Je cours, je cours, au milieu d'une jungle de meubles. Certains sont vieux et usés, d'autres neufs avec des couleurs criardes. On dirait le mobilier du 12, square Grimmaurd. J'aperçois au loin Mornille qui me fait de grands signes pour que je la suive. Patmol, à ses côtés, n'arrête pas d'aboyer pour attirer mon attention.

Je prends donc leur suite et nous slalomons un moment dans cet étrange univers de meubles.

Soudain, au milieu de la fureur et du bruit, j'entends une voix. On dirait celle d'Avery.

 _La peur me bouffe lentement, de jour en jour_ , murmure t-il comme le vent. _J'ai les entrailles glacées. Je pourrais en crever tellement j'ai le coeur en miettes. Tellement j'ai juste envie de crever._

Il éclate de rire.

 _De quoi as-tu peur, Drago ?_ siffle t-il à mon oreille.

« Laisse-moi, laisse-moi ! je hurle.

J'attrape Mornille et nous courrons à perdre haleine dans le dédale de meubles, Patmol sur les talons. La voix d'Avery se fait de plus en plus ténue, jusqu'à devenir imperceptible.

J'arrive dans une pièce qui ressemble un peu à la chambre de Sirius Black. Elle est couverte de bannières vert et argent, comme celles de la maison Serpentard. En lettres grises est écrit : GLOIRE AU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ET AUX MANGEMORTS.

J'ai envie de crier, mais aucun son ne semble vouloir sortir de ma bouche. L'air commence à me manquer et je suffoque.

Je passe mon chemin, et me retrouve soudain entouré d'une dizaine de personnes qui m'interpellent toutes en même temps.

« Quand est-ce que tu me trouves une fille, Drago ? questionne ma mère.

\- Où est Regulus Black ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! s'énerve Tonks.

\- Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance… pleure une Astoria couverte de traces de coups. Maintenant, moi aussi il me maltraite !

\- C'est pour quand cet article sur Parvati Patil ? Drago, bouge-toi ! s'exclame un Zabini vêtu du peignoir de Théodore.

\- Mangemort ! Mangemort ! Mangemort ! crient tous les autres avec leurs visages anonymes.

Puis soudain Adrian Pucey apparaît au milieu du cercle et commence à crier, avec une voix étrange et désarticulée :

 _Je ne suis qu'un imposteur. Pas vrai, Drago ?_

Il éclate de rire et retire son masque.

Ce n'est pas Adrian, c'est Potter.

« Nooooon ! je hurle.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

* * *

« Drago ? Drago ! Réveille-toi bordel ! Drago !

J'ouvre les yeux, mais au début seule l'obscurité est là pour m'accueillir. Pas juste l'absence de lumière. Le noir complet et total. Celui qui a englouti la lumière depuis longtemps. Celui des ténèbres. Je sens ma gorge se comprimer à l'idée que je vais peut-être resté enfermé pour toujours dans cet enfer.

\- Qui… Qui est là ? je murmure.

Une main qui enserre mon poignet.

\- C'est Théo. Drago, ça va ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. J'ai peur de comprendre les trémolos dans sa voix. Est-ce que ce serait de la peur que j'entends ?

Puis, touches par touches, la lumière réapparaît. Je respire de nouveau.

Le visage, pâle et émacié, de Théodore se forme devant mes yeux. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Il a l'air épuisé et inquiet.

\- Quoi, j'ai dormi longtemps ? j'ironise pour détendre un peu la situation.

\- Non, pas tant que ça, me répond t-il avec un sourire. Mais suffisamment pour que ça parte en cacahuètes !

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben disons que les médias sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé… souffle t-il, comme si soudain il avait peur d'être écouté.

\- Les médias, comment ça ?

Je me redresse sur mon lit.

\- C'est sur tous les réseaux sociaux, sur toutes les TV, explique Théo. "L'Ordre du Phénix a séquestré des enfants de mangemorts." Et ils ont diffusés les noms des membres : c'est assez chaud pour ceux qui sont connus comme Potter ou Ginny !

Je mets quelques secondes à digérer complètement l'information.

\- Oh merde… Je suppose qu'Avery, Adrian et les autres mangemorts l'ont vu.

\- Il y a des chances en effet…

\- La question, c'est : est-ce qu'ils vont prendre ça comme une déclaration de guerre de la part de l'Ordre ?

Je repousse mon drap et va pour me lever, mais Théodore me retient par le bras.

\- Attends, tu fais quoi là ? Je ne te laisse pas sortir ! Ta mère me tuerait !

\- Théo, on n'a pas le temps ! je m'énerve.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles !

\- Les mangemorts savent à présent que l'Ordre enquête sur eux ! Il faut agir vite avant qu'ils ne décident de faire le premier pas.

\- Quel pas ? De quoi tu parles Drago ?

\- Les mangemorts, s'ils se sont réellement reformés comme nous le craignons, ne se contenteront pas de rester cachés. Je suis sûr que leur objectif est de ressortir au grand jour pour foutre la pagaille ! Tant qu'ils croyaient avoir le temps, on pouvait jouer la montre. Mais plus maintenant ! J'ignore quel est leur plan, mais ils ne tarderont pas pour le mettre à exécution. Rappelle-toi… _La dernière fois !_

\- La dernière fois ? Tu veux dire… Il y a vingt ans, quand ils ont découvert l'existence de l'Ordre et que cela a déclenché toute une série d'attentats dans Londres ?

\- Oui, cette fois-là ! Aujourd'hui, ils viennent de découvrir que l'Ordre s'était reformé et que ses membres avaient arrêté des enfants de mangemorts ! Ils vont vouloir agir ! _Nous_ sommes en danger ! Pire : Ginny, Potter, Lupin… Ils sont tous en danger !

Théodore me fixe un instant comme si j'étais devenu complètement fou.

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse _quoi_ , Drago ? On est déjà sous mandat d'arrestation. On a ni armes, ni expérience en quoi que ce soit pour contrer les mangemorts… Et pour couronner le tout, les membres de l'Ordre ne nous font pas confiance !

 _A suivre…_


End file.
